Le loup et l'étoile
by Yunea
Summary: L'histoire des Maraudeurs dans un monde où Voldemort prend peu à peu le pouvoir, entre les amitiés, les couples et les trahisons. Univers alternatif - Wolfstar et Jily [REPRISE]
1. La morsure

Bonjour/bonsoir !  
Je suis content de vous présenter une nouvelle histoire, qui reprend l'histoire des Maraudeurs à Poudlard mais dans un univers alternatif (vous comprendrez vers la fin de l'histoire, c'est pas cool de vous spoiler x) )

Je précise plusieurs choses : j'utiliserai les noms en anglais (Snape pour Rogue, Moony pour Lunard, Wormtail pour Queudvert, Padfoot pour Patmol, Prongs pour Cornedrue, Kreatcher pour Kreatur mais je garde Poudlard et Mrs Pomfresh)

Enfin bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **Prologue : La morsure**

Il faisait sombre et froid dans la forêt.  
Un jeune garçon courait, poursuivi par une bête, ne se souciant pas des branchages qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qui le chassait mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'une créature dangereuse qui n'hésiterait pas à lui trancher la gorge.

Alors il courait de toutes ses maigres forces, sentant qu'il faiblissait de plus en plus.

Il n'aurait jamais dû désobéir à ses parents et rester dans son lit, ne pas s'entêter à voir la pleine lune depuis la forêt. Sa mère lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois de ne pas y pénétrer seul mais le petit Remus Lupin, du haut de ses cinq ans, pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans souci.

Et il le payait cher.

Il sentit le souffle de la bête sur sa nuque et accéléra encore. Il avait le regard fixé devant lui, des larmes de peur et de douleur l'aveuglant à moitié.

Soudain, son pied nu se prit dans un entrelacs de racines et il trébucha lourdement, s'affalant de toute sa taille sur le sol.

Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur étouffée et se retourna lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres. La créature s'approcha doucement de lui, prédateur mortel face à sa prochaine proie.

L'enfant le regarda venir à lui, tétanisé par la peur. Le monstre eut un sourire cruel et se pencha vers lui, lui soufflant son haleine fétide au visage.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on n'écoute pas maman, petit… »

Remus trembla plus violemment encore et ferma ses yeux dorés, pensant sa dernière heure venue.

Le loup-garou approcha son visage de son cou et planta ses dents dans la peau pâle et douce, se délectant du hurlement de souffrance pure que poussa l'enfant. Le petit garçon ne sentait plus son corps, tant la morsure et le venin qui se répandait dans ses veines le brûlait.

Il s'entendait crier, sangloter et gémir de douleur mais il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix déchirée, à la limite de casser.

Puis soudain, le lourd poids du loup-garou sur son frêle corps disparut et avec lui l'haleine fétide et la menace de mort imminente.

Il entendit le cri d'horreur d'une femme et ses sanglots, de même qu'il sentit les douces mains de sa mère qui lui caressaient doucement le visage. Il ne parvenait plus à saisir ses paroles mais sa voix apaisante suffisait à le rassurer.

Il entrouvrit doucement les paupières, forçant pour les garder ouvertes, et vit Espérance Lupin penchée sur lui, lui donnant les premiers soins.

Il balbutia difficilement un « J'ai mal… », avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

Les années passèrent et Remus devint un loup-garou très intelligent, vivant seul avec sa mère après que Lyall, son père, eut quitté le domicile pour trouver un remède à sa lycanthropie et soit mort dans un incendie.

Cependant le petit garçon et sa mère, bien que son absence laissât un creux, ne se laissèrent pas abattre et Espérance se battit pour offrir à son fils une existence un minimum agréable.

Et un jour, un hibou arriva, apportant avec une lettre du directeur de Poudlard, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie, indiquant à la mère et au fils qu'un avenir lui était permis et qu'ils étaient bien sûr au courant mais qu'un dispositif avait été mis en place pour lui permettre de ne pas blesser les autres élèves lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Ce fut cela qui convainquit Espérance de laisser partir son fils.

Remus le cachait mais ne plus voir sa mère l'angoissait terriblement, bien plus que de blesser un autre élève. Mais une part de lui se languissait du 1er Septembre car enfin il serait considéré comme un être humain et pas une créature comme dans son village.


	2. Un enfant réticent

**Prologue : Un enfant réticent :**

Sirius Black était un garçon brillant mais farceur, ce qui lui avait souvent attiré les foudres de ses parents, Orion et Walburga Black. En effet, aucun d'eux ne supportaient les farces répétées de leur fils aîné et tentaient – en vain, bien souvent – de lui inculquer leurs valeurs.

Cependant, Sirius s'était bien vite rendu compte que leur vision des Moldus ne lui convenait pas du tout. Cette impression s'était renforcée lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de la famille Potter lors du mariage de l'une de ses nombreuses cousines. Il avait fait la connaissance de James, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et toujours en bataille et aux yeux pétillants de malice cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Tous deux avait découvert qu'ils partageaient le même goût de la plaisanterie et, du haut de leurs huit ans, ils avaient élaboré ensemble tout un tas de farces durant les trois jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble mais ils ne purent toutes les mettre en marche car ils durent se séparer.

Néanmoins, Orion accorda à son fils le droit de rendre visite à James une semaine par mois, durant lesquelles Sirius découvrait que ses parents avaient une toute autre vision des choses que Fleamont et Euphemia, les parents de son ami.

Puis un jour sa cousine Andromeda se fit renier et les farces du jeune garçon devinrent peu à peu un moyen de venger sa cousine et un moyen pour lui de se détendre.

Plusieurs années passèrent et malgré les punitions et menaces de Walburga, Sirius continua à agir de la sorte, jusqu'au jour où arriva sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Le garçon était si heureux qu'il laissa s'échapper dans les escaliers les Bombabouses qu'il gardait en prévision de son dernier jour avant la rentrée, ce qui lui valut la punition la plus douloureuse qu'il reçut. Sa mère donna l'ordre à Kreattur de le frapper puis de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant une semaine. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur le petit garçon, celui-ci cria d'une voix fluette mais forte « Je vous déteste, mère ! Je vous déteste ! »

La femme le saisit par la gorge et le fixa longuement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

« Tu es comme ta cousine. Un idiot de petit garçon dont les actions finiront par te faire renier ! »

« Tant mieux ! » s'écria Sirius en se débattant. « Je préfèrerai être n'importe où, plutôt qu'ici ! N'importe où, vous m'entendez ! »

Avec un cri de rage, sa mère le projeta dans sa chambre et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette magique tandis qu'il titubait avant de reprendre son équilibre. Il poussa un cri de rage puis se jeta sur son lit et ferma fort les paupières, retenant ses larmes de rages.

 _Un Black ne pleure pas._

Tels étaient les mots qu'il se répéta durant toute la semaine qu'il passa enfermé dans sa chambre avec pour toute compagnie les armoiries de sa famille et les portraits de ses ancêtres.

La veille de la rentrée, il entendit un bruit à la porte et comprit que sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déverrouillée et se leva doucement de son lit.

« Siri' ? » appela la voix fluette de son frère, Regulus. « Siri', tu m'entends ? »

« Oui Reg'. » sourit doucement Sirius.

« Maman m'a dit que je pouvais te voir… Je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Sirius empêcha sa voix d'exprimer tout son soulagement de le voir et se leva pour faire face à son frère, qui entra doucement.

« Pourquoi t'as lâché les Bombabouses dans les escaliers ? Tu devais savoir que Mère allait te punir, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès, pour une fois… » Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de regarder son frère. « Reg… Si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, tu m'en voudras ? »

Le garçon face à lui hésita et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas Siri'… Mais pourquoi tu voudrais ne pas aller là-bas ? C'est à cause de… James ?

« Non… Peut-être… Ecoute Reg', j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place à Serpentard. Je ne suis ni rusé, ni lâche, et je n'ai aucune qualité de Père et Mère. »

Son frère fit une moue et dit d'une petite voix :

« Mais si tu vas pas à Serpentard… Ils vont te détester… »

Sirius eut un rire amer et secoua la tête.

« C'est déjà le cas, petit frère. Mais toi, est-ce que tu vas me détester ? ». Il ne le montrait pas, mais l'idée que son frère le déteste lui était insupportable. Il attendit donc sa réponse et sentit le nœud qui tordait son estomac lorsqu'il vit son frère hocher négativement la tête et murmurer un petit « J'essaierai… ».

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander, après tout il n'avait que huit ans, et ce qu'il lui avait dit était plus qu'il espérait. Il le serra brièvement dans ses bras puis le poussa doucement vers la porte en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Au moment où le petit garçon atteignait la porte, il l'appela doucement.

« Reg' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Regulus lui sourit puis sortit de sa chambre doucement.

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva de bonne heure, une excitation incontrôlable logée dans sa poitrine. Il allait enfin entrer à Poudlard


	3. Premier voyage

**Chapitre 1 : Le premier voyage**

Lorsque Remus passa la barrière magique entre les quais n°9 et n°10, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité et angoissé à la fois. Seule la présence de sa mère parvenait à le calmer et il serrait sa main avec force, rasséréné par l'attitude calme de Hope.

Cette dernière s'arrêta un peu en retrait du train et s'agenouilla face au garçon, qui la regarda de ses grands yeux ambrés.

« Mon petit garçon… » murmura la femme d'une voix douce. « Il faut que tu fasses très attention à ne pas révéler ton secret, d'accord ? »

Remus hocha la tête, bien conscient de ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un venait à apprendre pour sa lycanthropie. Il serait au mieux envoyé dans une réserve et au pire exécuté sans aucune forme de procès. Il savait aussi qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose de terriblement dangereux en l'admettant dans cette école car non seulement il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir être instruit mais l'enfant avait peur de faire du mal à l'un des élèves.

Sa mère sourit et le serra dans ses bras, l'enveloppant d'une douce odeur de miel et de camomille. Remus lui rendit son étreinte puis Hope l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le train ne va pas tarder à partir. »

« D'accord M'man. »

Le garçon prit sa malle et commença à se diriger vers les portes quand sa mère l'appela.

« Remus ? Tu m'écriras, hein ? »

« Oui M'man ! »

La femme lui sourit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

L'enfant hocha une dernière fois la tête et monta dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Cependant, tous étaient occupés mais il réussit à en trouver un vide – du moins le crût-il jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant légèrement enrobé ne relève la tête vers lui. Remus se figea et fit mine de s'en aller quand l'autre lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait rester.

Soulagé, le loup-garou glissa sa malle sous son siège et s'assit face à au blondinet.

« Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow et toi ? »

Remus sursauta et tourna son regard vers lui.

« Euh… Remus. Remus Lupin »

« T'es en première année, toi aussi ? » s'enquit Pettigrow.

Le petit châtain hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

« C'est super ! Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même Maison ? »

Remus secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais l'idée de se retrouver dans la même Maison que lui lui paraissait fantastique. Il n'avait jamais discuté avec quelqu'un de son âge avant ce jour, tous les autres le considérant comme un monstre.

Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, à la manière d'un petit chiot, et sourit.

« J'aimerai bien… »

Lorsque Sirius, accompagné de sa mère et de Kreattur, passa la barrière menant au quai voie 9¾, jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Il allait enfin quitter le 12 square Grimmaurd et retrouver James.

Il sentit soudainement la main osseuse et baguée de sa mère s'abattre sur son épaule et il leva le visage vers elle.

« Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à notre nom. Pour une fois. »

Sirius ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le train sous la poussée de Walburga jusqu'au moment où son regard croisa celui d'un autre petit garçon brun à lunettes qui lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers lui.

« Siri' ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça va ? » demanda James Potter.

Le jeune Black lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

« On ne peut mieux Jamesie ! Et toi ? »

Son ami hocha la tête à son tour puis, après avoir fait un revoir de la main à ses parents, monta avec lui dans le Poudlard Express.

Ils discutèrent ensemble tout en cherchant un compartiment vide mais tous étaient occupés sauf un, dans lequel se trouvaient seulement deux garçons, un blond et un châtain, qui parlaient entre eux, certainement des premières année.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et se racla la gorge, interrompant leur discussion.

« Excusez-nous, on peut se joindre à vous ? Tous les autres sont pris… »

Le garçon châtain releva la tête vers eux et leur sourit timidement.

« Je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problèmes… Peter ? »

Le blond secoua la tête et balbutia son accord. Sirius et James entrèrent et s'assirent, le premier avec la grâce caractéristique de toute sa famille et l'autre d'une manière que l'on pourrait décrire comme chaotique, ce qui fit sourire celui qui avait parlé en premier et qui se présenta sous le nom de Remus Lupin.

Sirius sourit et les présenta tous les deux, puis son regard se tourna vers le quatrième.

« Je… Euh… Je suis Peter Pettigrow. »

« Enchanté Peter ! » s'exclama Sirius, avant de se pencher vers sa malle. « Vous aimez faire des blagues, tous les deux ? » s'enquit-il auprès de Remus et Peter. Peter acquiesça vivement mais Remus secoua négativement la tête.

« J'aime pas trop. » commença-t-il avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux « Enfin… Je n'en fais pas à ma mère. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Super ! Que diriez-vous d'en jouer à ces saletés de Serpentards visqueux ? »

« Sirius, c'est pas une bonne idée… » commença James, un air las au visage. « Tout ce que ça t'apportera, ce sera au mieux des heures de colles. Et tu n'auras même pas attendu d'être arrivé. »

« Pff… T'es pas drôle. Mais bon, c'est comme tu veux. »

James eut un sourire soulagé et Remus eut l'impression que cela cachait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait entendu mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de les écouter discourir sur les meilleures Maisons de l'école. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par James, qui lui demandait dans quelle Maison il pensait aller.

« Moi ? Euh… Je ne sais pas… Serdaigle, je pense… »

Il s'attira trois regards surpris et leur offrit un sourire contrit.

Le voyage se passa entre les rires et les exclamations des quatre jeunes garçons, qui semblaient aussi soudés que les doigts d'une main bien qu'ils ne se connaissent seulement depuis quelques heures. Ils descendirent du train à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et suivirent les autres premières années qui se rassemblaient devant un homme immense.

Sirius poussa une exclamation de surprise en donnant un coup de coude à James, qui recula et trébucha sur Remus. Il s'excusa rapidement avant de lever la tête vers le géant dans le même mouvement que Remus et Peter.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse et le Gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Suivez-moi jusqu'aux barques. »

Il leva sa lanterne et les guida vers le lac, jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Il aida les élèves à monter dans les barques, qui se déplacèrent magiquement sur le lac.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se retrouvèrent ensemble mais aucun des quatre garçons ne parla, tous trop occupés à regarder la silhouette immense du château se profiler. Puis soudainement le château apparut dans son ensemble et les quatre jeunes garçons poussèrent une exclamation de surprise émerveillée, leurs yeux rivés sur l'immense bâtisse.

Ils passèrent sous une arche et les barques s'immobilisèrent, leur permettent d'en sortir.

Le garde-chasse Hagrid les guida à l'intérieur du château et s'arrêta en haut d'un immense escalier, à côté d'une sorcière à l'air sévère, vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un chapeau pointu digne des contes pour enfants Moldus.

James se tourna vers Sirius avec un sourire et lui chuchota :

« Dix contre un qu'elle peut se transformer en chat ! »

« Tenu ! »

Ils rirent un peu, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la sorcière, qui se tourna vers Hagrid et le remercia et reporta son attention sur le groupe d'élèves.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose. Je vous demande de m'attendre ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle partit en direction d'une porte immense et revint quelques minutes après.

« Bien. La Cérémonie qui va suivre, la Cérémonie de la Répartition est très importante. Vous devez savoir qu'en effet, tout au long de votre séjour dans cette école, votre Maison sera comme une deuxième famille. »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard éloquent tandis que McGonagall continuait :

« Vous suivrez tous les mêmes cours et dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs. Vous pourrez passer votre temps libre dans votre Salle Commune, dans votre dortoir ou la bibliothèque (ricanement discret de James et Sirius). Il y a quatre Maison, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune d'entre elle a son histoire, sa noblesse, et a formé les plus grands sorciers. Lors de votre scolarité, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison. Chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, vous lui en ferez perdre. À la fin de l'année, une coupe, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, sera remise à la Maison qui aura gagné le plus de points. J'ose espérer que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de faire honneur à sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous avez tous compris ? Bien suivez-moi dans la Grande Salle » dit-elle en les fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

Les élèves hochèrent tous vigoureusement la tête et elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Les portes par lesquelles elle avait précédemment disparu s'ouvrirent et révélèrent une salle immense, tellement immense que Remus était sûr que sa maison rentrerait deux fois. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'on ne parvenait pas à le voir et des chandelles flottaient dans l'air.

Sirius se pencha vers Remus et lui murmura :

« C'est un plafond magique. Il change en fonction de l'humeur du Directeur de Poudlard. C'est mon précepteur qui me l'a appris. » rajouta-t-il devant son air surpris. Puis il capta son air étonné et haussa les épaules. « Je suis un Black. » dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Il avança vers le brun à lunettes, non loin devant, et Peter rejoignit le loup-garou.

« Les Black n'envoient pas leurs enfants à l'école, ils les éduquent avec des précepteurs. » l'informa-t-il. Le petit loup hocha la tête et se dit en son for intérieur qu'il était bien content que sa mère soit une Moldue. Ils rejoignirent les bruns qui s'étaient arrêtés face à une estrade, sur laquelle se tenaient le professeur McGonagall et un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe grise et qui avait une longue barbe et des cheveux gris argentés qui semblaient scintiller à la lumière des bougies, ainsi que des lunettes en demi-lune. Entre eux, on voyait un tabouret avec, dessus, un chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé.

Il s'avança vers l'avant de l'estrade et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall va vous appeler par votre nom et prénom et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Mais avant, notre cher Choixpeau Magique voudrait vous chanter une petite chanson. »

Une rumeur amusée s'éleva dans la Grande Salle et le Choixpeau révéla une fente d'où sortirent les paroles d'une chanson pour le moins étrange.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi_

 _Les haut-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête._

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre Maison_

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le chapeau termina sa chanson et des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent de toute part dans la Grande Salle et les premières années s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Seuls James et Sirius semblaient ravis d'entendre chanter un chapeau. Dumbledore sourit légèrement et fit signe au professeur de métamorphose de commencer la répartition. Cette dernière déroula une liste de nom et commença à appeler les élèves.

« Helena Arries ! »

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança vers le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Presque aussitôt, celui-ci s'exclama :

« Serdaigle ! »

La table des bleus et bronze l'acclama et Helena les rejoignit.

McGonagall continua la liste jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle Sirius, qui se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête après s'être assis. Une voix raisonna alors à son oreille.

« Tiens donc… Un Black. Mais tu ne me sembles pas comme les autres… Non, tu as l'air plus loyal et courageux… Plus inconscient du danger aussi… Oui, tu ferais parfaitement honneur à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le mot raisonna dans toute la salle et l'héritier des Black l'enleva avant de le reposer sur le tabouret. Il regarda les élèves, qui ne faisaient aucun bruit quand l'un des rouge et or se mit à applaudir, bientôt suivi par les autres. Il eut un immense sourire et tourna vaguement son regard vers les Serpentards, qui lui jetaient des regards mauvais mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se dirigea vers la grande table de sa nouvelle Maison et s'assit, un sentiment de joie gonflant dans sa poitrine.

La Répartition continua, plaçant James, Peter et Lily Evans, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, à Gryffondor, un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et graisseux du nom de Severus Snape à Serpentard, ne laissant plus qu'une poignée d'élèves.

* * *

Puis arriva le tour de Remus, qui semblait de plus en plus pâle.

Remus avait vu ses camarades être peu à peu répartis et commençait à angoisser.

 _S'il révèle que je ne suis pas humain ?_ pensa-t-il en commençant à trembler légèrement. Il entendit son nom et leva la tête vers la grande silhouette de la sorcière, avant de se diriger vers le chapeau magique et de s'asseoir. Il posa l'objet sur sa tête en tremblant doucement et entendit le Choixpeau lui parler.

« Un loup-garou… Comme c'est intéressant… »

 _Je suis désolé !_ pensa Remus, ses tremblements s'accentuant. Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas…

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé, Remus Lupin ? Je ne suis ici que pour t'indiquer ta Maison… Tu es assez loyal pour être à Poufsouffle mais aussi très intelligent, ce qui te permettrait d'aller à Serdaigle néanmoins… Je perçois en toi un immense courage, bien plus grand que ce que tu penses… Oui, tu serais un parfait GRYFFONDOR ! » s'exclama le chapeau, pétrifiant Remus.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, puis enleva le chapeau et se dirigea avec des gestes presque automatiques vers la table des Fondoirs sous leurs acclamations et s'assit face à James et Sirius, à la droite de Peter Pettigrow, qui avait déjà commencé à manger. Les deux frères se servirent dans les plats, qui étaient en argent, comme le nota Remus quand il sentit la chaleur s'en échapper. Il retint une grimace et se servit prudemment, s'appliquant à ne pas toucher les plats avec sa peau nue, s'attirant ainsi des regards surpris de la part de James et Sirius.

« Remus ? Pourquoi tu es aussi… Précautionneux ? » s'enquit l'aîné des Black.

« Euh… Je suis allergique à l'argent… Depuis tout petit. » répondit le loup-garou, grimaçant intérieurement de sa si piètre excuse. Mais les deux farceurs acceptèrent son explication et le garçon aux yeux de brume lui proposa de le servir, lui évitant ainsi une corvée. Remus le remercia vivement, soulagé.

Ils mangèrent énormément, surtout Peter, jusqu'au moment où le Directeur leur annonça qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du garçon châtain et lui demanda de la suivre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce qui surprit grandement ses trois compères.

Il leur adressa un regard d'excuse et suivi la femme tandis que les autres élèves allaient en direction de leurs Salles Communes.

Remus ne revint que de longues minutes plus tard, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il vit les trois autres en train de se battre à coup d'oreiller, ayant déjà choisis leurs lits. Il n'en restait donc que deux, les dortoirs étant normalement attribués par cinq. Seulement, leur promotion avait fait qu'ils n'étaient que quatre dans leur chambre.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, James fit cesser la bataille et se tourna vers lui, un air inquiet au visage.

« Il te voulait quoi, ce vieux fou ? »

Remus soupira puis se dirigea vers le lit proche de la fenêtre et s'assit dessus.

« Depuis que je suis petit, je suis malade et je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir étudier ici si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une solution. Une fois par mois, je vais devoir passer la nuit à l'hôpital en observation. Et… James, ce n'est pas pour te vexer ou quoi que ce soit, mais est-ce que tu peux ne pas le traiter de « vieux fou », s'il te plaît ? Sans lui, je ne serai pas ici… »

Il s'en voulait de lui mentir – de leur mentir – de la sorte sur ses absences mais il savait que s'ils venaient à apprendre la vraie raison, il finirait exécuté par les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

Les trois autres hochèrent vivement la tête et lui assurèrent qu'ils ne l'appelleraient plus de cette façon et de prendre soin de lui.

Cette promesse lui fit chaud au cœur et il leur sourit doucement avant de déclarer qu'il allait se coucher, épuisé. Sirius lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis ne tarda pas à en faire de même, bientôt suivi par Peter puis James.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les rêves de Remus furent calmes pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et il dormi d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain matin, où il se leva en premier pour prendre une douche alors que les autres dormaient encore. Il souhaitait à tout prix éviter qu'ils voient les cicatrices laissées par ses transformations.

Néanmoins, ses craintes furent apaisées par la pensée qu'il allait apprendre la magie et vivre comme un être humain normal.


	4. Pleine Lune

**Chapitre 2 : Pleine Lune**

Le mois de Septembre passa très vite pour les quatre amis, entre les cours, l'exploration du château et les blagues de James et Sirius. Et malgré les avertissements de Remus, tous deux avaient déjà récolté deux mercredis après-midi de retenues.

En parallèle, plus le temps passait, plus le petit loup-garou était pâle et fatigué, les yeux cernés, ce qui avait pour effet d'inquiéter Sirius. Ce dernier veillait sur lui quand il n'était pas avec Apollon Picott et l'aidait parfois à faire ses devoirs, lorsqu'il n'avait pas la connaissance nécessaire.

Néanmoins, il tentait souvent de le décrocher de ses livres car il était selon lui trop studieux, ce à quoi le garçon châtain lui répondait que les études et bons résultats étaient sa manière de remercier Dumbledore.

Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps plongé dans ses livres, quand il n'était pas interrompu par James ou Sirius qui avaient besoin de son avis sur tel ou tel plan et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Remus se trouvait dans la Salle Commune, assis à la table qu'ils s'étaient appropriée, face à la cheminée et à l'un des canapés, et était en train de griffonner des notes sur son devoir de métamorphose au moment où Sirius entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Le garçon releva la tête vers le brun et soupira quand il le vit venir vers lui.

Sirius s'assit avec grâce sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Salut Rem ! Tu travailles encore ? »

« Mmmh. » marmonna le petit loup en se remettant à travailler sans plus se préoccuper de son ami qui sortit une tablette de chocolat de son sac. En effet, il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'amour inconsidéré de Remus envers ce met et il était fréquent qu'il lui en donne, le plus souvent pour le détourner de ses devoirs.

Remus capta l'odeur du chocolat et releva brusquement la tête vers Sirius.

« T'as du chocolat ? »

« Oui, t'en veux ? » sourit l'aîné des Black en lui en tendant une moitié de la tablette. Remus plissa les yeux et le fixa d'un air soupçonneux.

« Sirius Black, tu n'essayerais pas de m'acheter par hasard ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » lui répondit son ami avec un air innocent qui ne le trompa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

L'autre lui sourit et croqua un morceau sans pour autant répondre, ce qui rajouta à l'impression de culpabilité qu'avait Remus. Ce dernier soupira puis attrapa le chocolat et l'attaqua à petits coups de dents, profitant du goût.

« Bon » fit-il en reposant sa plume. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ? »

« Parce que tu fais à un air calculateur, comme quand tu prépares une farce, et tu me donnes du chocolat alors que tu ne partages pas souvent. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sirius éclata de rire et lui frotta les cheveux en souriant.

« Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ton bien. Mais t'as raison, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une potion destinée à ma très chère cousine. »

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit Remus avec un air las. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise, Sirius ne prendrait pas garde et s'attirerait des ennuis. Il allait devoir faire son maximum pour lui éviter de se retrouver en retenue. Il soupira légèrement. Veiller sur Sirius allait le fatiguer plus que nécessaire et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à maintenir le loup en lui. Mais il hocha quand même la tête lorsque Sirius lui expliqua son plan de transformer les cheveux de sa cousine Bellatrix en serpents.

« Il nous faudra… Attends, je dois l'avoir dans mon livre… »

Il l'attrapa mais ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il s'aperçut qu'il serait bientôt l'heure pour lui de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'objet, priant pour que son ami n'ait rien remarqué. Cependant, Merlin ne semblait pas avec lui car Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui prit le livre.

« Ça va pas Rem' ? T'es tout pâle… »

« J-je dois j-juste… Aller à l'infirmerie. »

Il détestait son bégaiement, car il signifiait que le loup, la partie qu'il détestait le plus de lui, était tout proche de la surface mais il sourit faiblement à Sirius et commença à ranger ses affaires avant de se lever. Il lui fallait garder son secret enfoui et agir « normalement » était la meilleure solution.

« Je ne serai pas de retour avant au moins demain, voire après-demain. Je rattraperai les cours quand je reviendrai, pas la peine de me les prendre » ajouta-t-il quand il vit le brun ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Mais… »

« Sirius, on en a déjà parlé, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, je recopierai sur Lily Evans, elle est d'accord. Et de toute manière, tu n'écoutes pas en cours, ça ne servirait à rien… »

Le garçon brun baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, un air dépité au visage. Remus se sentit mal de lui avoir dit cela comme ça et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Désolé… M-mais c'est mieux comme ça… E-et puis ça te ferait d-deux fois plus de travail… »

Il sentit le loup s'agiter au fond de lui et inspira pour le calmer. « Je dois y aller. » Il se leva et sortit en direction de l'infirmerie sous le regard impuissant de son ami.

La petite silhouette se dirigea rapidement vers l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh, trébuchant parfois sur ses pieds, trop malade pour marcher correctement. Par chance, les couloirs étaient vides et il arriva rapidement face à la jeune infirmière qui l'accompagna jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Elle attrapa un bâton et immobilisa l'arbre puis se glissa dans le tunnel avec lui et le conduit jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

L'enfant tremblait de plus en plus, de peur et de fièvre. Il leva les yeux sur son accompagnatrice, qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant, lui rappelant sa mère.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a pris des disposition pour que personne ne te voie et les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard pensent que la cabane est hantée alors… »

« Personne ne m'entendra, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. Pomfresh hocha la tête et le guida en haut, dans ce qui fut certainement la chambre. La pièce était assez grande, meublée d'un lit, d'un vieux piano poussiéreux et d'un bureau et sa chaise. Tout semblait vieux, et était couvert de poussière et toiles d'araignées.

L'infirmière le regarda s'assoir sur le lit et Remus lui fit un timide sourire.

« J-je pense q-que vous d-devriez partir… La l-lune ne va p-pas t-tarder… »

« Oh euh oui, oui… Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire rassurant et sortit de la pièce tandis que l'enfant se débarrassait de ses vêtements et les glissait sous le lit pour les mettre en sureté puis il se roula en boule en attendant que la lune se lève et que la transformation commence.

Puis l'astre apparut dans le ciel et il commença à se tordre de douleur alors qu'il devenait peu à peu le loup.

Chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau, que ses muscles fondaient. Tous ses os se brisaient pour se ressouder d'une autre manière, sa mâchoire craquait et se déformait et il poussait des hurlements de souffrance terribles, qui en auraient effrayé plus d'un, jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit complète.

Sa conscience glissait alors au plus profond de son esprit et il laissait la place à une part de lui torturée, qui passait alors la nuit à se mutiler.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Remus avait froid et mal de partout. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses muscles protestèrent violemment et il fut traversé par une vague de douleur. Il se laissa retomber au sol en gémissant faiblement et se traîna jusqu'au lit.

Il leva difficilement le bras et attrapa le pardessus qui protégeait les draps de la poussière avant de se blottir dedans.

Le tissu s'imprégna peu à peu du sang qui s'échappait de ses nombreuses plaies et l'étendue des dégâts de la nuit le firent trembler plus fortement encore.

La pièce était sens-dessus-dessous : le piano était à moitié détruit, la chaise et le bureau n'étaient plus qu'un amas de bouts de bois. Seul le lit semblait avoir été épargné par la fureur du loup mais les murs étaient couverts de sang et d'urine.

Remus poussa un faible gémissement de détresse. Il n'était pas capable de réparer tous les dégâts et se sentait coupable d'avoir mis la pièce que Dumbledore lui prêtait dans un tel état.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et il sentit l'odeur de Mrs Pomfresh qui montait les escaliers.

L'infirmière entra doucement dans la pièce et laissa son regard se promener sur les débris, le choc s'inscrivant de plus en plus sur ses traits, jusqu'au moment où elle posa les yeux sur la petite silhouette tremblante et sanglotante de Remus. Elle laissa échapper un « Doux Merlin ! » étouffé et se précipita vers lui, sortant sa baguette pour le soigner.

L'enfant releva la tête vers elle puis baissa à nouveau les yeux et sanglota plus fort, balbutiant de faibles excuses. La jeune femme s'appliqua à refermer les plaies avec de doux gestes et lui sourit doucement.

« Tout va bien, inutile de t'excuser Remus. Cette Cabane est pour toi, le professeur Dumbledore savait ce qu'il allait se passer, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« V-vraiment ? V-vous… V-vous ne m-m'en v-voulez p-pas ? » s'enquit Remus d'une petite voix, les yeux embués de larmes de honte.

« Oh Remus… Non, bien sûr que non... ». Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de se lever. Le petit loup-garou lui obéit mais garda la couverture enroulée autour de lui. Puis il baissa les yeux et murmura :

« M-mes vêtements s-sont s-sous le l-lit… ».

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête puis, après les avoir récupérés, l'aida à marcher pour rentrer au château. Elle le fit entrer dans l'infirmerie par une porte cachée de l'extérieur et entra dans une petite pièce claire, avec pour seuls meubles un petit lit d'hôpital qui semblait accueillant et d'une table de chevet sur laquelle il y avait déjà des flacons de potion.

La jeune infirmière lui demanda de s'allonger puis, une fois qu'il eut obéi, lui fit boire un liquide ambré au goût de caramel. L'enfant ferma les yeux tandis que la femme commençait à le soigner et glissa dans un profond sommeil réparateur


	5. D'une cape à la maraude

**Chapitre 3 : D'une cape à la Maraude**

Durant les deux jours que dura l'absence de Remus, Sirius fut insupportable, à tel point que James fut obligé de lui lancer un sort de baillonnage et de l'enfermer dans leur dortoir. Le Black réussit à sortir de la chambre aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et se précipita dans la Salle Commune.

« POTTER JE TE PRÉVIENS TU - »

Il s'interrompit quand il vit qui se trouvait avec son crétin de meilleur ami et s'approcha doucement vers Remus, qui était pâle et semblait très fatigué.

« Remus, ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres écorchées.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué… Les examens étaient longs… Mais je vais bien, vraiment »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait les égratignures qui parsemaient les mains et le visage de son ami. Cependant, il ne dit rien car il voyait à son air fatigué qu'il valait mieux ne pas le pousser à bout.

Remus eut un léger sourire et se leva. Aussitôt, Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander où il se rendait et, l'ayant anticipé, le petit châtain rit doucement.

« Je vais juste demander ses cours à Lily, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis il se dirigea vers la table de la jeune rousse, située non loin des fenêtres.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir discuté avec elle. L'aîné des Black se décala pour lui faire de la place et lui permettre de déposer ses livres et cahiers.

Remus le remercia d'un sourire et commença son travail de recopie pendant que Sirius s'adossait au dossier et s'engageait avec James dans l'élaboration d'une blague envers Snape(1) qui s'était moqué de l'air maladif de Remus la veille, en cours de Potions.

Fort heureusement, ils étaient en week-end et avaient encore toute la journée du dimanche pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

« Et puis si on ne le fait pas ce week-end, on aura qu'à le faire quand on aura une heure de libre », fit James.

Remus releva les yeux de ses devoirs et aborda une mine inquiète.

« N'allez pas vous attirer des ennuis à cause de moi, non plus… »

« T'inquiète pas Rem' » répliqua Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « On se fera pas attraper. Et puis ce n'est pas « à cause de toi », mais « pour toi », qu'on le fait. »

Le châtain rosit puis releva le début de sa phrase et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça… ? »

Sirius se tourna vers James avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants.

« Montre lui mon frère ! »

« Okey mais on remonte, je veux la sortir ici. »

Remus fronça les sourcils : « La ? » demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

L'héritier des Black sourit.

« Viens, on va te montrer. »

Le petit garçon hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais rendre ses affaires à Lily et j'arrive. »

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et le regardèrent partir. Puis, lorsqu'il revint, ils montèrent tous trois les marches, Remus un peu plus lentement que Sirius et James en raison de ses blessures.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et le lunetteux alla fouiller dans sa valise pendant que les deux autres s'asseyaient sur le lit du petit châtain.

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille poussa une exclamation de victoire et les rejoignit en brandissant quelque chose dans son poing.

« Regarde ! »

Il déploya l'objet, qui se révéla être une cape, comme le fit si justement remarquer Remus.

« C'est une cape. En quoi une cape va vous permettre de ne pas vous faire attraper… ? Oh ! C'est une cape d'Invisibilité ? » s'exclama-t-il en se levant avant de grimacer en portant une main à ses flancs.

« Remus ! Ça va ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Sirius.

« Oui oui, t'inquiète pas… » murmura Remus en se maudissant intérieurement de son inconscience. Ne pouvait-il pas réussir à cacher ses blessures, comme chez lui ? Il poussa un discret soupir et leur offrit un sourire rassurant. Sirius fronça les sourcils, son front s'ornant d'un pli soucieux, mais il décida de ne pas insister.

James ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'inquiétude de son ami et les regardait d'un air étonné, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne se tourne vers lui et lui tende la main.

« Je peux la voir ? » demanda-t-il avec un air émerveillé. James sourit et lui donna, le regardant effleurer le tissu de soie avec amusement.

« Elle marche vraiment ? »

« Essaye-la et tu verras » rit Sirius. Le petit garçon le regarda avec un air hésitant. « Ce n'est pas une blague, hein ? »

« T'inquiète pas Rem', ça craint rien. »

Remus hocha la tête et enfila la cape. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il se rendit compte que son corps avait disparu.

« Par Merlin ! » Il leva un regard brillant d'excitation sur les deux farceurs. « C'est génial, où tu la eue ? »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. Ma mère n'était pas ravie mais mon père pensait que quitte à faire des blagues, autant ne pas me faire choper. » rit le lunetteux. « Il paraît qu'on a la maraude dans le sang dans ma famille. » Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. « Alors c'est de ta faute si Sirius fait autant de bêtises ? » fit mine de comprendre Remus, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Eh oui, que veux-tu, nous sommes des maraudeurs. Et Je te ferai remarquer que Pete' et toi, aussi. Vous en avez quelques-unes pas mal » rit le concerné.

« Alors nous sommes les Maraudeurs, le pire cauchemar des profs ? » rit Remus. Cependant, on pouvait sentir dans sa voix une sorte de bonheur difficilement contenu et il eut un sourire immense.

C'était la première fois qu'il était intégré dans un groupe et il sentit une étrange chaleur se diffuser de son cœur dans tous son corps, le réchauffant agréablement. Bien sûr, les deux autres perçurent sa joie et se regardèrent entre eux, surpris, avant de se mettre à sourire à leur tour.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Peter, qui semblait essoufflé mais aussi fier de lui.

« Les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert ! » Les trois Maraudeurs, puisque tel était leur nom, se tournèrent vers lui, le même air curieux au visage et Sirius lui fit signe de parler. « J'ai entendu parler d'un passage qui mène aux cuisines et je sais où il est ! »

« Sérieux ?! Génial ! Et t'as pu y aller ? » demanda James.

« Non, Picott n'était pas loin… »

« C'est pas grave » tempéra l'autre. « On a qu'à y aller avec la cape ? »

Remus étouffa un bâillement et leur fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Ça vous dérange si je ne viens pas ? Je suis crevé… »

Ses trois amis secouèrent négativement la tête et Sirius sourit.

« Non, c'est bon. On va en profiter pour raconter à Peter ce dont on vient de parler. Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je veux bien du chocolat, s'il te plaît. »

« Ok ! »

Les trois garçons lui sourirent et partirent en direction des cuisines en discutant avec animation. Heureusement pour eux, le couvre-feu ne prendrait effet que dans longtemps aussi personne n'eut rien à leur reprocher.

* * *

Ils ne revinrent que deux longues heures plus tard, hilares et les bras chargés de victuailles.

Remus s'était déjà glissé sous les draps, en pyjama et lisait Les Contes de Beedle le Barde dans une vieille version cornée et dont les pages étaient jaunies.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit les bruits de pas dans les escaliers et sourit, amusé, en les voyants chargés de cette manière.

Les trois Maraudeurs vinrent s'asseoir sur son lit en discutant et Sirius tendit trois plaquettes de chocolat, des trois sortes, au petit loup-garou qui les prit en souriant.

« Merci Siri' ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de déballer l'une d'entre elle et d'en casser une ligne. Il proposa un morceau de chocolat noir à chacun de ses amis, qui prirent leur part en le remerciant.

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures en se gavant de friandises et, au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de pousser tout leur bazar du lit. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant environ une heure puis Peter et James finirent par s'endormir, et Sirius commençait à s'endormir. Remus n'eut pas le cœur de les déloger et il se blottit contre ses amis qui se resserrent les uns contre les autres et ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Il était certain que si quelqu'un les avait vus en cet instant, il aurait eu la vision d'une portée de chiots endormie contre leur mère.

Mais après tout, les Maraudeurs étaient une famille.


	6. Quand Sirius se questionne

**Chapitre 4 : Quand Sirius se questionne**

Les mois s'écoulèrent, amenant avec eux leurs lots de blagues, de devoirs et de punitions. Plusieurs pleines lunes passèrent, laissant Remus plus épuisé que jamais et Sirius de plus en plus inquiet.

En parallèle, un sorte de tradition s'installa chez les quatre Maraudeurs : Remus couvrait ses amis pour toute leurs farces et les aidait à ne pas se faire attraper et en retour, ils prenaient ses cours lors de ses absences et le défendaient face aux Serpentards quand ils se moquaient de lui. En effet, ils avaient remarqué que le petit loup-garou, s'il était fort en Sortilèges et Charmes, répugnait à les utiliser sur d'autres.

Sirius avait découvert cela un jour alors qu'il rentrait d'une retenue avec le professeur Flitwick et qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, non loin des cachots des Serpentards.

Il entendit des éclats de voix au coin et s'approcha en silence de l'origine du bruit. Remus apparut, acculé contre le mur et tremblant légèrement. Face à lui se tenait Lucius Malefoy, un Sang-Pur de troisième année, la baguette pointée vers l'enfant, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

« Le petit lion tout seul sans ses si chers amis… Tu sais, Lupin, t'as pas ta place ici. Personne ne t'apprécie réellement. T'es trop bizarre. Alors, ne m'en veux pas si je dégage un peu la place, ok ? Personne ne sera triste si tu disparais de toute façon…» dit-il, un rire mauvais dans la voix. Il s'approcha de lui, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un sort quand, après avoir eu un sursaut de colère, Sirius s'élança et se plaça entre eux.

« Eh Malefoy ! T'as pas autre chose à foutre que d'embêter des plus jeunes que toi ? » s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« Dégage, toi. On pourrait croire que t'es jaloux. »

Sirius ricana légèrement.

« On pourrait croire que t'es un lâche. Sérieusement, tu t'attaques à des élèves plus jeunes et sans défense ! C'est lâche. »

Malefoy amorça un geste pour lui lancer un sort mais Sirius fut plus rapide et lui lança le sortilège de Jambencoton, qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Serpentard tangua puis s'effondra au sol en grognant de colère. Le jeune Black s'approcha de lui.

« La prochaine fois que je te retrouve en train de le menacer, tu le regretteras. » cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers Remus. « Ça va ? »

Remus hocha faiblement la tête puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, le châtain demanda :

« Tu viens vraiment de menacer Malefoy ? »

« Ouais. » répondit laconiquement son ami.

Remus s'arrêta et le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais t'es malade ?! Il… Il va se venger ! »

« Pas du tout. Je suis un Black et lui un Malefoy. Il ne tentera rien, ce serait stupide de provoquer ma famille. »

Le petit châtain fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant.

« Tu veux dire que tu te sers de ton nom pour pouvoir menacer ceux qui le « méritent » ? »

Sirius s'arrêta à son tour et pencha la tête.

« Euh… Oui… Ça te dérange… ? » demanda-t-il. « Je peux arrêter, si tu veux. »

Remus secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Fait comme tu veux, c'est juste que… Ça me surprend, je n'avais jamais vu ça. »

« Oh… Mais Rem', pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?»

« J-je… Je n'aime pas trop… Me battre… » balbutia Remus, en baissant les yeux. Sirius haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « T'inquiète, t'auras pas à le faire. »

« Merci, Siri'. »

« Y a pas de quoi mon vieux ! »

Puis ils ne parlèrent plus durant le sujet, se contentant de rentrer à la Salle Commune dans un silence apaisant.

Le soir, James et Peter furent mis au courant et ils décidèrent unanimement de venger Remus. Puis ils s'endormirent les uns après les autres sur le lit du petit loup.

Ils prirent alors l'habitude de dormir ensemble lorsqu'ils discutaient jusqu'à tard le soir.

Ils avaient ainsi découvert que James ne bougeait que peu, que Peter ronflait, Remus eut la surprise d'apprendre que Sirius l'utilisait comme une peluche et qu'il poussait des petits gémissements canins.

Cette dernière information le pétrifia de terreur mais les trois Maraudeurs ne firent aucun commentaire. Cependant, Remus avait aperçu une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Sirius avant que ce dernier ne se détourne. Il n'avait plus reparlé de cela mais il arrivait parfois que Remus sente le regard perçant de son ami peser sur sa nuque. Cette sensation lui donnait envie de se cacher pour y échapper mais il savait que cela serait suspect. Il se forçait alors à ne pas bouger et supporter.

Heureusement, cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, sauf à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Remus était assis sur son lit, lisant son manuel de potion, et inspirait par intervalles réguliers pour calmer le loup qui s'agitait au fond de son âme. Il était bien plus proche de la surface qu'habituellement et Remus était terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui le trahirait – car James et Sirius savaient beaucoup trop de choses sur les créatures magiques.

Il avait donc essayé de passer la journée le plus loin possible des deux Maraudeurs, cherchant des excuses pour les éviter. Il avait cherché aussi à se calmer et, en désespoir de cause, s'était mis à lire.

Il entendit brusquement des pas dans l'escalier et releva la tête d'un mouvement rapide. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans une posture défensive, cherchant presque à disparaître, son regard fixé sur la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement sur Sirius. Celui-ci se précipita sur sa malle pour en sortir son jeu de Bataille Explosive et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite silhouette de Remus. Le Black fronça les sourcils, comme surpris de le voir, avant de lui lancer un grand sourire joyeux.

« Salut Rem' ! Tu viens en bas ? »

Remus sursauta puis, après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur et le loup, secoua négativement la tête.

« Je… Non, il ne vaut mieux pas… Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir partir, tu sais ? » répondit-il avec un air résigné au visage, surprenant Sirius, même s'il ne dit rien.

« Oh… Alors… Bonne chance, je suppose ? » fit le jeune brun. Le petit garçon acquiesça et lui sourit doucement.

« Merci. Eh Siri', embête bien les profs pour moi, hein ? »

« Promit ! » rit Sirius avant de sortir. Au moment où il passa la porte, il s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air pénétrant puis il partit pour de bon, sans un mot.

Remus attendit encore quelques minutes, le temps d'être sûr que Sirius était bel et bien parti, puis il se leva avec des gestes lents pour enfiler sa cape et partir vers l'infirmerie.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, colorant le ciel de couleurs chaudes mais qui lui semblèrent sanglantes quand il se rendit à la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

Sirius était de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait très bien remarqué que chaque fois que Remus revenait – soi-disant – de St Mangouste, il était fatigué plus que de raison et était blessé, même s'il prenait bien soin de cacher tous ses bandages.

Il y avait aussi tous ces mouvements qui lui rappelaient un petit chiot et son calme trop peu naturel.

Tout cela perturbait Sirius et il savait qu'il avait la solution mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il en avait bien sûr parlé à James mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de se torturer la cervelle à ça et de plutôt se concentrer sur la blague en cours de préparation.

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé mais le jeune Black passait son temps plongé dans ses pensées.

Il soupira et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre de sa classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le mois d'Avril était déjà bien avancé et il faisait presque chaud pour l'Ecosse. Le jeune garçon détourna le regard de la fenêtre et le posa sur la chaise vide de Remus à ses côtés puis, après avoir soupiré, reporta son attention sur le Professeur Jelly, qui discourait sur les sorts d'attaque de base et les moyens de défense.

« … Et donc pour les loups garous, il vous faudra vous munir d'armes en argent, qui est un métal mortel pour eux. Mais si vous vous retrouvez face à l'un d'entre eux, vous devrez être très prudents. Ce sont des monstres sauvages qui n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer même leur meilleur ami lorsqu'ils sont transformés. Mais vous verrez ça pendant votre troisième année. » conclut leur professeur en fixant Sirius dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutint son regard quelques minutes, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Une ressortait surtout : pourquoi Jelly donnait-il l'impression de savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait ?

Ces questions lui trottèrent en tête jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

Quand les trois Maraudeurs remontèrent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils virent immédiatement la petite silhouette du quatrième de leur groupe, recroquevillée sur elle-même, seule sur le canapé.

Les trois chahuteurs s'approchèrent doucement et Remus releva la tête en leur offrant un faible sourire fatigué.

« Salut vieux ! » sourit James, un sourire aux lèvres mais une lueur inquiète aux yeux. « Ça va… ? » s'enquit-il en avisant les bandages qu'il portait au poignet.

Remus suivit son regard et tira la manche de son uniforme en rosissant et balbutiant une réponse. Sirius avisa ses bandages à son tour et, attrapant son poignet doucement, fronça les sourcils.

« Comment t'as fait ça… ? » demanda-t-il doucement, inquiet.

« J-je… C-c'est à c-cause des p-prises de s-sang… » balbutia le petit châtain, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant considérablement. Il était terrifié à l'idée que ses amis ne découvrent la vérité à son sujet. Il n'osait pas imaginer le dégoût et la répulsion qu'il inspirerait aux autres, ni ce que serait sa vie sans eux et, à force de penser à ça, il se mit à trembler, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, ce qui surprit les trois Maraudeurs.

Les deux bruns se jetèrent un circonspect avant que Sirius ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, qui sursauta et posa un regard trouble sur lui.

Le jeune Black hésita un instant mais l'air terrifié de son ami lui fendilla le cœur et il prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Le petit garçon finit par se calmer et il cligna lentement des yeux. Sirius lui sourit et le libéra doucement de son étreinte.

« Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils mon vieux ! » fit Sirius avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et lui tendit, souriant en voyant le regard de Remus s'éclairer.

«Merci Siri' ! » s'exclama l'enfant, avant de déballer la friandise. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le goût divin du chocolat emplir sa bouche et les trois Maraudeurs sourirent, attendris.

L'amour de Remus envers le chocolat était connu d'eux tous et même s'il ne le disait pas, Sirius, James et Peter savaient très bien que sa mère n'avait pas les moyens de le gâter autant qu'eux l'étaient par leurs parents.

Les trois garçons avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui garder chacun une partie des friandises qu'ils recevaient.

Lorsque Remus eut terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir et allèrent se coucher.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, sauf Sirius, qui rumina pendant ce qui lui parut des heures ces questions qui lui trottaient en tête.

Il était persuadé d'avoir la réponse à ses interrogations et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, murmurant un « Je trouverai », le visage tourné vers le lit de Remus.

* * *

Remus s'était réveillé en sursaut après un énième cauchemar impliquant la découverte de son secret et le rejet de ses amis.

Il réussit difficilement à calmer sa respiration et les battements et de son cœur.

Soudain, il entendit Sirius souffler quelque chose, certainement endormi, mais qui lui glaça le sang et le figea sur son lit.

 _« Je trouverai »_

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Remus sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte que le regard de Sirius était tourné vers lui, bien qu'il soit endormi.

 _Je trouverai_

C'était une forme de menace qui ressortait de cette phrase, une menace que Remus sentait peser sur ses frêles épaules, telle une épée de Damoclès, depuis le début de l'année.

Le petit loup-garou se leva et prit sa cape avant de sortir en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, évitant les Préfets et professeurs qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs.

Il s'assit en s'enroulant dans le vêtement et leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste, cherchant la lune qui commençait à décroître du regard.

Remus soupira doucement et referma les paupières. Il savait qu'un jour, il lui faudrait s'éloigner des Maraudeurs, soit parce qu'ils seraient sur le point de découvrir son secret, soit parce qu'ils le rejetteraient.

Il se rendit compte au fil de ses pensées qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de leur présence et que l'idée de ne plus appartenir à leur groupe le terrifiait. Il sentit alors la colère monter en lui. Il était furieux contre lui-même : jamais il n'aurait dû s'attacher autant, mais le mal était fait.

Epuisé par la pleine lune et ses réflexions, il s'endormit lentement, les paroles chuchotées par Sirius tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Je trouverai_


	7. D'inquiétantes cicatrices - 1

**Chapitre 5 : D'inquiétantes cicatrices partie 1  
**

Le lendemain matin, Remus se réveilla à l'aube et se rendit au dortoir, courbaturé et fatigué.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit James, Sirius et Peter qui parlaient entre eux, visiblement morts d'inquiétude. Sirius tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir et se précipita vers lui.

« Rem' ! » s'écria-t-il. « Ça va ?! Où t'étais ? »

« J-je… J-j'étais d-dehors… » balbutia Remus en baissant la tête, ses cheveux dorés venant cacher ses yeux, tremblotant légèrement.

Sirius s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils en lui prenant la main. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

« Mais t'es gelé ! Viens là ! » fit-il en l'attirant contre lui, dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un peu. Il jeta un regard à James et lui murmura :

« Une couverture, s'il te plaît. »

Son ami hocha la tête avant de lui donner un couvre-lit. Sirius enveloppa le petit loup-garou à l'intérieur délicatement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi contre son épaule. Il releva la tête avec un léger sourire et murmura :

« Il dort… Je crois qu'on devrait le mettre au lit… »

« Mais s'il rate les cours… Il va nous en vouloir… » protesta Peter qui se recroquevilla sous le regard froid et dur que lui offrit Sirius.

« Il est crevé, tu vois pas ? Je lui prendrais les cours. » décida Sirius. James eut un rire moquer et fit :

« Toi ? »

« Oui. » Le ton de Sirius était sans appel et les deux Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête doucement. Le Black coucha Remus dans son lit avec le plus de douceur possible puis il se releva et attrapa ses vêtements.

« J'vais m'doucher. »

* * *

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le dortoir. Il se souvenait d'être revenu au dortoir et d'avoir vu les visages inquiets de ses amis.

Puis il s'était endormi dans l'étreinte de Sirius.

Il se mit à rougir quand il se remémora l'impression de sécurité et de bien-être qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'il avait humé l'odeur de forêt et de terre mouillée qui émanaient de son ami.

Il finit par tourner son regard vers son réveil et hoqueta de surprise en constatant que la journée était presque terminée et qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes de cours. Il se précipita vers la porte du dortoir avant de se rendre compte qu'il était encore en pyjama et de soupirer.

« Doux Merlin… » gémit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois puis se précipita vers la salle de bain en emportant avec lui son uniforme.

Le petit loup prit sa douche à une vitesse record et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tas de vêtements, il entendit quelqu'un étouffer une exclamation d'horreur et se retourna brusquement pour vois Sirius qui arborait une expression bouleversée.

* * *

Sirius était retourné aux dortoirs rapidement pour se laver après avoir reçu un seau d'eau vaseuse à la sortie du cours de Potions. Personne n'avait trouvé le coupable mais le ricanement Snape l'avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau avec un enthousiasme qu'il perdit presque aussitôt, laissant place à l'horreur.

Remus était debout, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon, dos à lui, ce qui lui permit de voir un nombre impressionnant de cicatrices blanches ou roses, certaines encore en cours de cicatrisation.

Elles étaient nombreuses – trop nombreuses, jugea Sirius – et dessinaient un réseau sur le torse, le dos et les bras du petit châtain.

Sirius ne put retenir un cri étouffé et Remus se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« S-Sirius ! »

Sa vois retentit dans la pièce mais Sirius ne put sortir de sa torpeur, ses yeux fixés sur les cicatrices.

Il finit cependant par reprendre possession de son esprit et s'approcha doucement du petit garçon en tendant la main.

« Comment… Comment… ? » demanda-t-il, sans paraître croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et Remus recula en tremblant.

« J-je… C-c'est… C-c'est… » balbutia le loup.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Remus se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort et Sirius cru voir ses pupilles se dilater et devenir jaunes l'espace d'un instant. Le Black posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule frêle de son ami et le regarda en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

«Rem', écoute-moi… Je veux juste savoir qui a fait ça... C'est inhumain… »

Remus baissa les yeux et chuchota :

« I-il vaut mieux q-que tu ne le s-sache pas… »

Il s'était calmé mais Sirius lut dans ses yeux une telle détresse que cela lui fendit le cœur et il demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« C'est pas quelqu'un de chez toi, hein ? »

L'idée de sa mère, si douce et aimante, le frappant parut si incongrue à Remus qu'il éclata de rire pendant quelques instants avant de se calmer.

« Non… Merlin, non, pas du tout ! » Il le regarda avec une sorte de crainte et sourit doucement. « Ça date d'il y a longtemps… Je… J'ai eu un accident… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il avait parfaitement remarqué les plaies les plus récentes et il n'était pas sûr que Remus lui ait dit la vérité. Il savait très bien reconnaître les coups d'adultes sur les corps enfantins.

Mais il ne dit rien et hocha la tête.

« D'accord ! Mais si tu veux en parler… »

« Je sais, Sirius, merci » sourit Remus avant de se retourner pour enfiler sa chemise. L'autre remarqua alors une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune qui semblait dater de plusieurs années avant que le tissu ne recouvre sa peau pâle.

Remus se retourna de nouveau vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

« Dis… Est-ce que… Tu pourras ne pas mettre James et Peter au courant ? S'il te plaît… ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Le châtain eut un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de remarquer la trace de pas vaseuse. Il tourna le regard vers Sirius, qui lui sourit.

« J'crois que Snape n'a pas trop aimé devenir fluo dès qu'il parle… »

Remus eut un sourire amusé. « Je suppose qu'il s'est vengé ? »

« C'est possible, en effet »

« Je te préviens, je ne veux pas être impliqué, surtout si c'est pour passer la soirée à récurer les toilettes… »

Sirius haussa les épaules : « Comme tu veux. » Il prit une serviette et se dirigea vers l'une des douches. « Je reviens, je vais me doucher ! »

« Tu fais bien, tu pues ! » s'exclama Remus.

Le Maraudeur brun éclata de rire tandis que Remus sortait.


	8. D'inquiétantes cicatrices - 2

**Chapitre 5 : Partie 2**

Aucun d'eux ne reparla de l'incident mais Sirius passait énormément de temps à fixer l'endroit où il avait aperçu la marque en croissant, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il était sûr et certain d'être proche d'avoir la réponse, sans pour autant la connaître.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait vu à James, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas.

Après tout, songea-t-il un jour, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il entendrait parler d'un cas comme celui-ci. Il avait aussitôt écarté cette pensée. James s'était déjà trop préoccupé de la santé de quelqu'un, c'était maintenant à lui de veiller sur Remus. Et puis, il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais l'idée d'un autre s'occupant du petit châtain le rendait un peu jaloux.

Il soupira discrètement et continua son cheminement de pensées jusqu'au moment où le professeur McGonagall lâcha son manuel sur sa table en un bruit sourd, le faisant sursauter.

« Mr Black ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de plus important que mon cours pour que vous n'écoutiez pas ? »

Sirius la regarda en cherchant une réponse appropriée mais rien ne lui vint et Minerva lui jeta un regard déçu.

« Je vois. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous me ferez le plaisir de venir ce soir en retenue pendant une heure. J'ose espérer que vous serez plus concentré. » Puis elle se retourna vers le reste de la classe et reprit son cours tandis que Lily Evans lui jetait un regard agacé.

Sirius lui tira la langue et replongea dans ses pensées.

De toute manière, songea-t-il, je connais déjà ce sort…

Néanmoins les yeux désappointés de Remus le déstabilisèrent.

Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas décevoir son ami, surtout quand celui-ci faisait tout pour les couvrir quand ils se faisaient attraper par les profs.

* * *

Le soir venu, après le repas, Sirius se rendit comme prévu dans le bureau de son professeur, après avoir promis à James qu'il se dépêcherait pour qu'ils puissent mettre en place leur prochaine farce.

Il parcourut les couloirs en marchant rapidement pour rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall. Sirius espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée de demander à Picott de nettoyer la salle des trophées.

Il soupira en arrivant devant la porte ornée d'une plaque annonçant le statut de directrice de Maison du professeur de métamorphose. Il allait lever la main pour toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce décorée d'un bureau en chêne massif et de portrait qui le regardaient sévèrement.

Il détourna le regard et vit la sorcière, assise à son bureau. Cette-dernière lui fit signe de s'assoir et Sirius s'exécuta tandis que son professeur rangeait un dossier.

« Asseyez-vous, Sirius » lui enjoignit son professeur en relevant la tête.

L'enfant obéit et poussa un profond, quoique discret, soupir d'ennui. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer une heure – voire plus, tout dépendait de l'humeur de son professeur – dans ce bureau alors qu'il aurait pu être en train de préparer une farce.

Ecouter n'aurait fait que retarder la retenue… songea-t-il.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall, qui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sirius sursauta et la regarda, surpris.

« Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? »

La femme face à lui soupira. « J'ai entendu dire par presque tous les professeur que votre attention en cours avait immensément baissé. Même si je ne peux pas dire que vous écoutiez énormément en cours, vous conviendrez que c'est quelque peu inquiétant. »

Sirius hocha la tête et hésita quelques secondes avant de parler. Si Remus apprenait qu'il avait parlé des cicatrices… mais d'un autre côté, Sirius ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que Remus soit battu comme lui. Il soupira puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Professeur, j'ai des raisons de croire que Remus est en danger dans sa famille. »

McGonagall leva un sourcil surprit. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? »

Sirius cilla mais se reprit bien vite.

« J'ai vu… La dernière fois, dans la salle de bain, je suis entré sans frapper – je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne – et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu qu'il est couvert de cicatrices… »

Il frissonna au souvenir du corps pâle et marqué de son ami avant de lever les yeux vers son professeur.

Celle-ci semblait avoir un sourire étrange et Sirius eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

« Monsieur Black, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de la sorte pour Remus mais sachez que vos craintes sont infondées. »

« Mais… Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai imaginées ses blessures, professeur ? » demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Son interlocutrice soupira et adoucit l'expression de son visage.

« Sirius, il existe des secrets que vous ne devez pas connaître, du moins pas par moi. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, Remus vous fera assez confiance pour vous dire l'entière vérité. Je suis seulement autorisée à en révéler un bout : dans sa jeunesse, il a été victime d'un accident qui lui a presque coûté la vie. C'est pour cela qu'il doit rentrer chez lui tous les mois. »

Le Gryffondor la regarda fixement, puis un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Professeur, si vous n'êtes pas autorisée à me dire la vérité, rien dans le règlement ne stipule qu'il est interdit de la découvrir par nous-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

La sévère femme soupira mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut.

« Vous avez raison. Cependant, je veux que vous me promettiez que quoique vous découvriez, vous garderez cela pour vous. Suis-je claire, monsieur Black ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en promettant qu'il ne le dirait pas puis Minerva regarda l'horloge, dont l'aiguille reposait sur « Allez vous coucher ».

Le professeur de métamorphose reporta son regard sur l'élève et soupira à nouveau.

« Faites preuve de plus d'attention en cours, à présent. Allez-y. »

Sirius obéit, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était libéré d'une retenue aussi tôt, surtout par McGonagall… D'un autre côté, les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites étaient assez importantes pour lui donner à ruminer pendant plusieurs semaines.

* * *

Une fois que Sirius fut parti, Minerva poussa un long soupir. Elle aimait beaucoup cet élève, qui lui rappelait le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et savais qu'elle était considérée par l'enfant comme une sorte de mère de remplacement – même s'il essayait par tous les moyens de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Cependant, elle était aussi très inquiète pour Remus, qui s'était certes très bien entouré mais dont les amis étaient avant tout des sorciers de famille nobles et au sang « pur ».

Surtout Black. Elle avait craint pendant un moment qu'il ne découvre la vérité mais elle s'était bien vite détendue. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il découvrirait la vérité. Elle espérait seulement qu'il choisirait de rester ami avec Remus.

Minerva soupira puis attrapa du parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire une massive à Dumbledore.

 _Albus,_

 _Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je pense que Sirius Black est sur le point de découvrir la vérité au sujet de Remus Lupin._

 _Je pense que vous devriez faire quelque chose, de mon côté, j'ai juste parlé d'un accident durant l'enfance de Remus._

 _Minerva._

Elle fit venir sa chouette et accrocha le parchemin à sa patte avant d'aller dans ses quartiers.

Minerva n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car à peine venait-elle de se mettre en pyjama que quelque chose toquait à sa fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit à son oiseau, qui déposa sa réponse sur son bureau. La directrice des Gryffondor déplia le parchemin.

 _Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de souci à se faire de ce côté. Remus a su s'entourer des bonnes personnes et je suis sûr que ses amis ne l'abandonneront pas. Cela dit, continuez à surveiller Sirius, s'il vous plaît._

 _Albus_


	9. La Salle sur Demande

**Chapitre 6 : La Salle sur Demande**

Bientôt, la fin de l'année arriva, amenant avec elle son lot d'examens, ce qui rendit les cinquièmes et septièmes années nerveux. Sirius et James tentèrent de leur jouer des tours mais Remus les en empêcha, arguant que faire cela à des élèves stressés et armés de baguettes était une très mauvaise idée.

Les deux Maraudeurs finirent par abandonner et se contentèrent de farces envers leur Némésis, Snape.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de « s'amuser » avec lui, Peter en renfort et Remus un peu derrière, Lily Evans intervint, agacée.

« Ça vous amuse, ce genre de chose ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix claire en s'interposant entre les Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

James haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton nonchalant qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer. Sirius ajouta alors que Snape n'était qu'un Serpentard et que ce n'était pas si grave que ça(1).

En entendant cela, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut. Il n'était, après tout, qu'un monstre et n'avait aucun droit de les obliger à arrêter.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux mais rencontra ceux de Lily, qui lui jeta une œillade déçue et il se mit à regarder le sol.

Sirius finit par abaisser sa baguette et se tourna vers James. « On fait quoi ? »

Le lunetteux haussa les épaules.

« On rentre au dortoir. » dit-il sans un regard pour la jeune rousse et son ami aux cheveux gras. Sirius hocha la tête et le suivit, tout comme Peter, mais Remus ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, déçu de lui-même. Il finit par commencer à marcher, perdu dans des pensées sombres, jusqu'au moment où il heurta Sirius, qui s'était arrêté et avait les sourcils froncé.

« Tout va bien, Rem' ? »

Le loup-garou sursauta et regarda son ami.

« Pourquoi vous vous attaquez toujours à lui ? » demanda-t-il avant de se mordre la joue. Il avait encore une fois parlé sans penser et cela finirait par lui attirer des ennuis.

James, qui s'était arrêté à la suite de Sirius, fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Bah parce que c'est un Serpentard… » répondit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. Remus secoua la tête.

« Mais il ne vous a rien fait ! Et puis, même, il n'est pas le seul de sa Maison… Pourquoi toujours vous en prendre à lui ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Parce qu'il a l'air… Faible. »

Remus se figea et sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Tu es en train de me dire… » commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. « Que vous vous en prenez à lui parce qu'il a l'air faible ?! Et moi, alors ? Ou Peter ? On est faibles, nous aussi ?! Si on n'avait pas été à Gryffondor, vous vous en seriez pris à nous ? C'est pitoyable et lâche ! » finit-il en haussant la voix, la fureur bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis puissent être comme cela.

 _Je dois me calmer…_ songea-t-il tandis qu'il passait devant un tableau dans un couloir septième étage. Un endroit calme. Il me faut un endroit calme.

Il fut attiré par un bruit, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait une lourde pierre, et s'arrêta. Il leva la tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit et son regard tomba sur le mur face à lui, sur lequel se dessinaient des lignes. Bientôt, une porte apparut et le petit loup-garou tendit la main prudemment vers la poignée.

Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, il cligna des yeux, comme surpris de sentir le métal froid contre sa paume. Il regarda autour de lui puis, quand il fut assuré que le couloir était désert, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une petite pièce.

Celle-ci était meublée d'une impressionnante collection de vieux livres, d'un fauteuil et d'une cheminée.

Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils et s'avança en silence, parcourant les objets des doigts.

« Par Merlin… » souffla-t-il.

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour en parler aux trois autres, toute colère envolée, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, craignant que la pièce ne disparaisse.

Il hésita quelques instants puis haussa les épaules et se mit à courir retrouver le reste des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la rosse Dame, il ralentit et soupira. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir traité ses amis de lâches. Mais d'un autre côté, savoir qu'ils s'en prenaient injustement à Snape le mettait en colère. Certes le Serpentard ne le portait pas dans son – pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement – et avait fait un sorte que les Maraudeurs soient punis de nombreuses fois. Mais cela ne justifiait pas le fait que James, Sirius et Peter s'en prennent à lui sans aucune raison.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la sixième année qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Eh Lupin, si tu comptes rester dehors, pousse toi de là et laisse le passage aux autres ! »

Il sursauta et la regarda sans un mot avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Le petit garçon inspira une deuxième fois puis se décida finalement à entrer. Il se dirigea vers le canapé que les farceurs s'étaient attribués dès le début de l'année et toussota pour signaler sa présence aux autres.

« Remus ! » s'exclama Sirius en levant la tête.

Le loup-garou leur offrit un sourire contrit. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de lâches mais… J'aime l'idée que vous vous en preniez à lui sans raison… »

James sourit et hocha la tête. « On essaiera de faire de notre mieux » promit-il.

Remus sourit puis se rappela la raison de sa venue.

« Au fait, j'ai découvert une pièce, il faut que vous veniez voir ! »

L'excitation brillant dans les yeux de Remus les fit se lever et ils repartirent tous les quatre vers le couloir du septième étage.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, la porte avait disparu et Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je comprends pas… » murmura-t-il « Elle était juste là… »

James pencha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui était là ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Remus le regarda et soupira.

« Y avait une porte, juste ici. Elle est apparue quand… J'ai pensé que je devais me calmer. » Enfin, surtout calmer l'Autre… songea-t-il. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et leva son regard vers ses amis. James le fixait d'un air intrigué, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale, Sirius arborait un air curieux et Peter paraissait à la fois surpris et inquiet.

L'enfant retint à grand peine un grognement excédé et se frotta la nuque. « Ecoutez, je vous jure qu'elle y était. »

L'héritier Black sembla soudain s'illuminer. « J'en ai entendu parler ! Ça fait partie des secrets du château mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne, il faudrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque… » termina-t-il en regardant Remus avec un sourire.

Le petit loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête.

« Très bien, j'irai. Mais je dois finir mes révisions, je vous rappelle que même si vous ne travaillez jamais, moi j'y suis obligé. » dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, démentant son ton un peu sévère.

James et Sirius soupirèrent mais Peter acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider pour la métamorphose, Rem' ? Et… Un peu tout, aussi… »

Le petit châtain rit doucement puis l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant les deux trublions en chef seuls. James se tourna vers son ami et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu connaissais cette salle et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment elle marche. Et je dois avouer que jusqu'à ce que Remus en parle, j'n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle existe. »

James grogna quelque chose tandis que Sirius s'esclaffait. « T'es jaloux que je te l'ai pas dit, Jamesie ? »

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à marcher d'un air renfrogné. « Je suis juste déçu que tu ne prennes même pas la peine de m'en parler. Bon sang, si tu le savais, on aurait pu aller à la bibliothèque pour la trouver et ça serait notre pièce à nous, les Maraudeurs ! »

« Ouais, c'était un bon plan sauf que Mme Pince ne veut plus de nous depuis que la moitié des livres a failli exploser. »

Le jeune Potter ricana au souvenir de la blague qu'ils avaient voulu préparer. Ils avaient caché des feux d'artifices du Dr Flibuste qui ne devaient rien brûler. Seulement, une erreur de réglage avait tout gâché et la bibliothèque avait failli partir en fumée. Mme Pince avait très vite trouvé les auteurs du méfait et leur avait interdit à tous les quatre de pénétrer son antre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais heureusement pour eux, Remus avait su jouer en sa faveur – et en celle de Peter – leur permettant de revenir. Il avait tenté de faire lever l'interdiction pour James et Sirius mais tous les deux avaient protesté avec véhémence.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « De toute manière, elle n'est pas très connue. Et puis, elle sera toujours là l'année prochaine, si on ne peut pas l'explorer maintenant. »

« Mouais. »

* * *

Le dernier week-end avant la fin de l'année, Remus remonta au dortoir avec une pile de livres plus vieux et poussiéreux les uns que les autres et les lâcha plus qu'il ne les posa, sur son bureau. Les trois autres, qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce, sursautèrent au bruit sourd et se tournèrent vers leur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur. « Des livres, Pete'. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur sa chaise, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide sans toucher le sol. James s'approcha et lut les titres sur les tranches des ouvrages.

« _Histoire de Poudlard, Les plus vieux secrets de Poudlard, Passages secrets et pièces cachées de Poudlard_ … c'est que des livres sur ça, tu veux faire un plan du château ou bien, Rem' ? »

Ce dernier roula des yeux et ouvrit le premier. « Nan, c'est pour chercher comment on entre dans la pièce que j'ai trouvée. »

« Oh… »

Sirius s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, la tête posée dans ses mains et le regarda travailler, tandis que James attrapait un livre. Remus réagit au quart de tour et lui arracha des mains, un air féroce au visage.

« Pas touche ! Mme Pince m'a fait jurer que vous ne poseriez pas la main sur aucun des livres, Sirius et toi ! »

L'ainé des Black rigola et haussa les épaules. « D'accord, on te laisse te débrouiller. Mais tu sais très bien qu'on va finir par en avoir marre et essayer par tous les moyens de te déconcentrer. »

Remus grogna un acquiescement et répondit vaguement un « Tant que vous me laissez travailler un minimum… » Avant de se mettre à chercher des indications sur la pièce.

Au bout de trois heures, deux plaquettes de chocolat et une bonne centaine de tentatives de déconcentrer le petit châtain de la part de James ou Sirius, Remus finit par refermer le livre qu'il étudiait d'un coup sec. En effet, agacé par les incessantes lamentations de Sirius, il avait décidé qu'il arrêtait. Le brun poussa un cri de joie et s'exclama :

« Enfin ! J'ai réussi à te faire arrêter ! J'suis l'meilleur ! »

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Remus rassembla ses notes.

« En attendant, je crois que j'ai trouvé. Il faut passer devant le mur en demandant quelque chose. Une chambre, une salle de jeux, un bureau ou même un placard à balais, et ça apparaît. »

« C'est génial ! On peut y aller ? » demanda Sirius en trépignant sur son lit. James semblait partager le même enthousiasme, qui se dégonfla immédiatement quand les deux autres leur rappelèrent qu'ils avaient une retenue à effectuer.

Les deux bruns soupirèrent de concert et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la porte de leur chambre. Juste avant de sortir, James se tourna vers Peter et Remus et pointa son doigt sur eux :

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à y aller sans nous, compris ? »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Promis ! »

* * *

(1) ce n'est absolument pas mon opinion mais je m'en tiens à l'histoire, mea culpa


	10. La fin de l'année

**Chapitre 7 : La fin de l'année**

Malheureusement pour les quatre amis, la semaine qui s'écoula fut concentrée sur les examens de fin d'année. Remus réussit à faire réviser James et Sirius et aucun d'eux n'eut le loisir de savoir si les informations trouvées par Remus étaient correctes.

Le vendredi midi, Sirius, qui revenait de sa dernière retenue, entra en courant dans leur salle commune et s'arrêta face à leur canapé. Les trois autres levèrent le regard de la partie d'échec en cours entre Peter et Remus.

« Y a les résultats dans le grand hall ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon, surexcité.

Les autres se levèrent d'un bond et le suivirent jusqu'aux tableaux d'affichage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une grande partie des élèves se pressait devant les grands parchemins affichés au mur et les quatre garçons durent jouer des coudes pour y accéder.

Ils finirent cependant par arriver au premier rang et constatèrent que si Remus avait obtenu cent pour cent de bonnes réponses, James et Sirius avaient eu un total de quatre-dix pour cent tandis que Peter obtenait tout juste la moyenne.

Celui-ci eut un air triste et haussa les épaules, s'attirant un regard surpris de James et Sirius et inquiet de Remus.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit le châtain en posant une main sur son épaule. Peter hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est mieux que rien... Et puis heureusement que tu m'as aidé Rem' parce que ça aurait pu être pire. »

Remus lui sourit doucement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand le flot d'élèves se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, les embarquant avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs places habituelles et s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, discutant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la discussion dériva sur les vacances à venir et Sirius sembla se renfrogner.

« Et toi Rem', où est-ce que tu vas pendant les vacances ? » s'enquit Peter.

Le petit châtain haussa les épaules. « On va rester à la maison, à cause des examens et tout ça… » Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Sirius. « Et toi ? »

Celui-ci le regarda et eut un mince sourire. « Je pense qu'on va rester à Londres, Mère n'aime pas voyager. »

James eut un immense sourire : « C'est super, tu pourras venir chez moi ! » Il se tourna vers les deux autres et leur proposa de venir passer les deux dernières semaines chez lui. Peter accepta la proposition avec plaisir, sachant que sa mère connaissait bien la famille Potter. Remus, quant à lui, fut un peu plus réticent.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, il faut qu'on s'organise avec mes parents… » Surtout si la pleine lune tombe fin Août…

James eut une moue un peu déçue mais hocha la tête. « J'espère que tu pourras venir, en tout cas. »

Remus hocha la tête en soupirant. « Moi aussi. »

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas puis sortirent dans le parc pour profiter de leur après-midi. Alors qu'ils étaient proches du lac, Sirius arrêta James et lui pointa quelqu'un du doigt : « Regarde, y a Servilus ! »

Le regard de James s'éclaira et il sortit sa baguette, rapidement imité par Peter et Sirius. Remus, quant à lui, détourna le regard, un air déçu au visage, mais ne fit rien. Il s'en voulait de les laisser faire mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que ses amis le trouvent lourd et l'abandonne.

Les trois autres s'étaient pendant ce temps dirigés vers le garçon et James lança :

« Bah alors, tu t'es perdu ? »

Sirius eut un rictus et enchaîna d'un ton nonchalant : « Il doit sûrement chercher les douches, Jamesie, t'as vu tout le gras sur ses cheveux ? »

Snape ne répondit rien mais ses yeux devinrent étincelants de fureur et il porta la main à sa robe, cherchant à sortir sa baguette. Mais James avait été plus rapide et sa baguette était pointée sur lui, d'une manière à la fois nonchalante et menaçante.

« A votre avis, le lac pourrait faire l'affaire ? » s'enquit-il en souriant.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à eux trois, ils pourraient le faire tomber dedans, même s'ils n'étaient qu'en première année.

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, Remus en eut assez de ne rien faire et il s'interposa entre ses amis et lui.

Sirius leva un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

Remus le regarda dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix douce : « Juste pour cette fois, laissez-le tranquille. C'est bientôt les vacances et il ne vous a rien fait… »

James soupira puis haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. » dit-il en rangeant sa baguette. Il se détourna de Snape, imité par Peter, et seul Sirius fixait le garçon d'un air songeur avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre ses amis.

Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la mise en place de leur dernière blague, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils décidèrent de faire exploser des feux d'artifice dès que les plats apparaîtraient, soit à neuf heures du matin.

Ils attendirent minuit pour aller cacher les explosifs un peu partout dans la salle plus remontèrent se coucher, avec en tête l'impression d'avoir accomplie une mission.

Le lendemain, à onze heures, tous les élèves étaient sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard pour monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Les Maraudeurs étaient étrangement silencieux en cette matinée ensoleillée et cela aurait pu paraître étrange aux autres élèves s'ils n'avaient pas assisté à leur dernière blague de l'année. Malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié le geste et s'était immédiatement tournée vers les responsables. Sirius et James semblaient ravis, un air extatique au visage, Peter souriait et Remus avait un petit air malicieux qu'il effaça rapidement quand il s'aperçut que leur directrice de maison fonçait droit sur eux, telle une harpie furieuse – tels étaient les mots entrecoupés de hoquets de Sirius avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur niveau.

Elle leur avait ordonné de la suivre et Sirius avait demandé à James, un air surpris au visage, pourquoi avait-elle deviné qu'il s'agissait d'eux.

Question à laquelle Remus avait répondu en soupirant : « Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous foutre franchement d'elle, elle vous aurait moins soupçonnés. »

Minerva avait alors rétorqué, la voix agacée : « Détrompez-vous monsieur Lupin, je vous aurai tout de même pensés coupables. A raison, de toute évidence. »

Après cela, elle leur avait lancé un sort de mutisme qui ne se lèverait que lorsqu'ils seraient dans le train « pour éviter toute nouvelle catastrophe au sein de cette école. »

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre à monter dans le train en silence, Remus fusillant les deux garçons bruns du regard.

Lorsqu'enfin le train s'ébranla et qu'ils purent parler, Sirius ouvrit la bouche avant que Remus n'ait pu commencer son sermon post-punition.

« On est désolés de t'avoir fait prendre trois mardis de colle dès la rentrée Rem', mais c'était un bel au-revoir, non ? » sourit-il.

Ni le regard assassin qu'il reçut de l'interpellé, ni le coup de coude très peu discret de James ne lui firent perdre son sourire et il sortit un paquet de bonbons.

Evidemment, Remus n'était pas réellement en colère, ils avaient en effet eu une excellente idée pour le dernier repas de l'année et McGonagall les avait séparés en deux groupes, Sirius avec Remus et James avec Peter.

Le petit loup-garou ne l'aurait pas avoué pour tout le chocolat du monde mais il adorait les punitions de groupe et encore plus lorsqu'il devait les effectuer avec Sirius.

Il soupira légèrement puis attrapa une chocogrenouille, qu'il déballa en souriant.

« Franchement, je vais finir par croire que je suis ton fournisseur officiel ! » s'exclama Sirius en se laissant gracieusement tomber à ses côtés. Remus lui tira la langue avant de croquer dans la grenouille.

Peu de temps après, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presqu'immédiatement. Le garçon brun sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement sous le regard moqueur de James.

« Je comprends pas » commença Peter. « Comment il fait pour s'endormir aussi rapidement ? Et pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui lui sert de coussin ? »

Sirius posa ses yeux sur les cheveux châtains et haussa légèrement les épaules. « J'en sais rien… Mais il a l'air crevé. »

« Peut-être à cause de l'hôpital ? » proposa James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Mais il est rentré y a deux semaines, ce n'est pas logique ! »

Le garçon à lunettes haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien, Siri', c'était juste une proposition ! »

« Je sais bien, mais je trouve ça étrange… »

Il se tut et un silence gêné passa, jusqu'à ce que James se décide à le rompre : « Bon, sinon, vous pensez qu'on peut jouer encore quelques tours aux Serpentards ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Désolé de te décevoir Jamie mais j'm'en passerai. Déjà que mes parents ne sont pas ravis de me savoir à Gryffondor et que je passe mon temps à emmerder mes cousines et leurs amis, j'ai pas réellement envie que ce soit pire (1)… »

James hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son épaule, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Peter.

* * *

Lorsque le paysage devint plus urbain, Sirius se décida à réveiller Remus, qu'il avait finalement allongé sur la banquette. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air embrouillé puis se redressa complètement avant de le remercier.

« On est où ? » s'enquit-il ensuite.

« On va pas tarder à arriver à Londres, je pense qu'il reste encore cinq à dix minutes. » répondit Peter en consultant sa montre.

Remus lâcha un petit gémissement.

« J'ai dormi tout le trajet ! » s'exclama-t-il.

James rigola et hocha la tête. « Et il semblerait que tu apprécies de te servir de Sirius comme coussin. »

Remus rougit et se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage, tandis que Sirius fusillait James du regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus. « Moi je trouve ça attendrissant. » assura-t-il.

Remus leva légèrement la tête et le fixa avec un regard étrange. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais le train ralentit et ils virent apparaître les murs de la gare de Londres.

Les quatre amis prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du compartiment, rejoignant les autres élèves.

Ils descendirent du train et Sirius perdit presqu'immédiatement son sourire en voyant ses deux parents. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne l'avaient pas vu, aussi en profita-t-il pour serrer ses amis dans ses bras et leur dire au revoir.

Remus le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les Black aient disparu puis salua ses amis à son tour, assurant à James qu'il essayerait de venir chez lui en Août, puis il rejoignit sa mère.

Celle-ci lui ouvrit les bras et il fonça vers l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle lui offrait.

Il respira son odeur et sourit. Sa mère lui avait terriblement manqué et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin la retrouver.

* * *

(1) Je pars du principe que Sirius étant un enfant de onze ans, même s'il n'aime pas ses parents, leur rejet reste dur, il n'a pas forcément envie de se faire crier dessus dès son retour chez lui – ou du moins, il préfère « limiter la casse »


	11. Vacances d'été, Première année

**Vacances d'été, Première année**

 _Lettre de Sirius à Remus, 25 Juillet_

Hey Remus !

Comment tu vas ? Il me semble que c'est bientôt le moment où tu vas faire tes examens, non ? Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour tout supporter, et j'espère que tu as fait au moins une farce depuis que tu es rentré. Un Maraudeur doit faire au moins une farce pendant les vacances, c'est une obligation.

De mon côté, je suis enfermé dans ma chambre depuis deux jours, parce que j'ai mis des poils à gratter dans le parfum de ma cousine Bellatrix, mais elle y a fait une réaction et elle était toute rouge et couverte de boutons ! C'était génial, tu aurais dû la voir courir partout dans la maison en hurlant ! – elle et Narcissa sont venues passer une semaine chez nous, elles viennent de partir.

Au fait, tu viens chez James ? J'espère que oui, ça serait vraiment super !

A bientôt Rem' !

Sirius O. Black, fauteur de troubles professionnel.

* * *

 _Lettre de Sirius à James, 25 Juillet_

Salut Jamesie !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être le 1er Août !

Tu sais si Pete' et 'Mus viennent ?

Merci pour le chocolat, ça fait du bien – ma mère ne veut pas que je mange jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse pour une blague faite à Bellatrix mais j'ai des provisions.

A très vite !

Sirius.

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus à Sirius, 26 Juillet_

Salut !

Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est aux petits soins. C'était la semaine dernière, et j'étais crevé après – comme en Janvier, tu te souviens ?

J'ai encore rien fait, mais je pense avoir une idée, je te raconterai quand je l'aurai faite !

Ta mère t'a enfermé ?! Et ça fait trois jours ? Mais Sirius, c'est grave ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, enfin !

Cela dit, j'ai imaginé ta cousine de la façon dont tu me l'as décrite et j'ai beaucoup rigolé, ça devait être très amusant, en effet !

Je viendrai la dernière semaine des vacances, et toi ? – il me semble que Peter ne pourra pas venir, malheureusement…

Avec inquiétude,

Remus

* * *

 _Lettre de James à Sirius, 26 Juillet_

Hey Siri' !

Remus viendra la dernière semaine, il te l'a peut-être dit ? Peter ne pourra pas venir, il passe le mois d'Août en Irlande avec ses grands-parents – le pauvre, sa grand-mère est affreuse !

Comment ça, tu ne peux pas manger ?! Ta mère n'a pas le droit !

Je t'envoie plus de chocolat, dans ce cas (et dis-le-moi si tu as besoin de nourriture, même si tu as des provisions.)

James.

* * *

 _Lettre de Sirius à Remus, 27 Juillet_

Ah, mince, je pensais que c'était vers la fin du mois… Tu t'es bien remis, hein ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas là pour te goinfrer de chocolat comme à l'école…

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien, James m'a envoyé du chocolat et j'ai de quoi me nourrir pour encore une semaine. Le seul truc qui m'ennuie, c'est que j'ai que des livres de magie noire pour me distraire. Mais bon, j'ai plus que cinq jours à attendre, alors ça va aller vite.

C'est dommage que Pete' ne puisse pas venir, James m'a dit qu'il va chez sa grand-mère (il paraît qu'elle est pire que McGonagall question sévérité !)

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se revoie !

T'as intérêt à me la raconter ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi brillante que celle que t'as faite à James à son anniversaire !

Siri'

* * *

 _Lettre de Sirius à James, 27 Juillet_

Merci vieux ! Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, je suis juste enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai assez pour tenir une semaine et je pense qu'ils me laisseront sortir plus tôt que ça.

D'ailleurs, mes parents m'ont filés des bouquins de magie noire et y en a un sur les loups garous. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre. M'enfin bref.

Je sais, Rem' me l'avait dit.

Pauvre Peter, ça va pas être drôle…

* * *

 _Lettre de James à Sirius, 27 Juillet_

Même, Sirius, tes parents n'ont aucun droit de faire ça, enfin !

Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Et pourquoi c'est important ? Enfin tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Ouais… Il paraît que sa grand-mère le force à se lever avant le soleil pour nettoyer sa ferme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé par cheminée.

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus à Sirius, 28 Juillet_

Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincu, je pense que tes parents n'ont absolument aucun droit.

J'ai vraiment hâte moi aussi !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle était vraiment réussie !

J'ai échangé la fiole de crème hydratante de ma mère avec un gel qui colore la peau en bleu et jaune pendant une journée entière. Quand elle est sortie de la salle de bain en criant, je suis parti me cacher dans un arbre mais elle m'a vite retrouvé.  
Elle m'a juste sourit, tu sais, un peu comme toi quand tu as une idée et elle est rentrée dans la maison.  
Le soir, quand je suis descendu, elle m'a attrapé et m'a badigeonné avec sa crème, du coup, on est tous les deux bleus avec des tâches jaunes.  
Je t'envoie la photo de nous deux avec la lettre.  
Remus  
PS : derrière la photo, tu trouveras un sort de glue perpétuelle, au cas où tu veuille l'accrocher dans ta chambre.

* * *

 _Lettre de Sirius à James, 1er Août_

Tu verras dans une heure, j'ai pris le livre avec moi.

Aïe, c'est dur…

A tout de suite !

Siri'

PS : Pardon pour le retard dans mes lettres, mes parents ne m'ont pas laissés de parchemin…

* * *

 _Lettre de Sirius à Remus, 1er Août_

Salut vieux !

Pardon du retard, j'avais plus de parchemin et mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'en redonner. Finalement, c'est mon petit frère qui m'en a donné.

De toute façon, je pars chez James dans une dizaine de minutes, alors j'en aurai beaucoup plus !

Ha ha ! J'ai bien rigolé en voyant la photo !

Et ton idée était fantastique, bravo

* * *

 _Lettre de James à Remus, 1er Août_

Salut Rem' !

J'ai récupéré Sirius, ça y est !

Il m'a raconté la blague que tu as faite à ta mère, j'ai trouvé ça bien trouvé, félicitations !

Au fait, tu as reçu ta liste ? Dis-nous quand tu l'as, comme ça on pourra se retrouver au chemin de Traverse !

A bientôt,

James.

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus à James, 5 Août_

Salut James !

Désolé pour la réponse en retard, ma chouette était malade.

Je suis ravis de savoir que Sirius est chez toi, j'étais inquiet pour lui.

Il t'a dit ce qu'avait fait ma mère ?

Je viens de la recevoir, et on a prévu d'y aller lundi prochain, le 10, ça vous va ?

Remus.

PS : Sirius, je t'interdis de montrer la photo que je t'ai envoyée à James. Sous peine de mort. Clair ?

* * *

 _Lettre de James et Sirius à Remus, 6 Août_

Salut !

Désolés, mais Sirius l'avait déjà fait avant qu'on reçoive ta lettre…

James a beaucoup rit en la voyant, mais il ne te fera pas de chantage, promis !

Sinon, lundi c'est parfait, on pourra venir. On ne pourra pas voir Peter, par contre, il est déjà parti et il achètera ses affaires à Dublin.

A lundi !

James et Sirius.

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus à James et Sirius, 7 Août_

Sirius, je jure que je vais te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances – ou t'obliger à être gentil avec Snape pendant un mois. Au choix.

Super ! Alors on se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme ?

* * *

 _Lettre de James et Sirius à Remus, 20 Août_

Hey Rem' !

On voulait savoir à quelle heure tu arrives parce qu'on vient juste de se lever.

A dans très bientôt !

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus à James et Sirius, 20 Août_

Je serai là d'ici une heure, environ.

Merlin, vous avez dormi jusqu'à 14h ?

A tout de suite !

* * *

 _Lettre de Peter à Remus, James et Sirius, 28 Août_

Salut les gars !

Comment allez-vous ?

Perso, j'ai vraiment hâte de revenir à l'école, ma grand-mère est horrible. Elle veut que je nourrisse ses oies ! – vous savez, c'est ces bestioles qui vous mordent alors que vous n'avez rien fait !

Et il y a des araignées énormes dans ma chambre, elles font la taille de mon poing !

Bref, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien, et que je pourrai venir l'an prochain…

J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée !

A très bientôt,

Peter.

* * *

 _Lettre de Remus, James et Sirius à Peter, 29 Août_

Salut Pete' !

Courage, c'est bientôt fini !

On voulait savoir – James et Sirius – si tu pouvais essayer de capturer une araignée pour la rapporter à l'école ?

On pourra faire peur à Bellatrix et Narcissa, comme ça !

A dans trois jours !

Sirius, James et Remus.

PS : Par pitié, n'écoute pas James et Sirius. R


	12. Lecture lupine

**Chapitre 8 : Une lecture lupine**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Sirius était arrivé chez James et les deux amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin de la propriété, sous les yeux amusés des parents de James. Sirius était heureux que ses parents l'aient autorisé à venir chez son meilleur ami et il avait passé un excellent mois d'Août.

La veille de l'arrivée de Remus, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de James, Sirius se pencha vers sa malle et en sortit deux vieux livres.

« Tu fais quoi ? » lui demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'veux te montrer ce que j'ai découvert mais avant… » Sirius se rassit sur son matelas, les deux ouvrages posés devant lui, et le fixa d'un regard perçant. « Avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas crier, ni te mettre en colère. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. »

Le jeune garçon face à lui pencha la tête. Il hésita à lui demander la raison de son air si sérieux, mais il sentit qu'il devait juste promettre. Il hocha donc la tête et Sirius sembla se détendre imperceptiblement.

L'héritier Black soupira puis ouvrit le premier livre, Us et Coutumes des Créatures des Ténèbres, laissant tomber un morceau de parchemin.

James le ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait de dates.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il et regardant le papier et Sirius tour à tour. Celui-ci soupira et tendit la main pour reprendre le parchemin.

« Les dates des pleines lunes de l'année dernière. J'ai vérifié dans un livre d'astronomie et elles coïncident toutes avec les absences de Remus. »

Le lunetteux haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir légèrement exaspéré en tournant les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. « Tais-toi et écoute ça : Il n'est pas rare de voir un loup-garou mordu avec des yeux de couleur dorée. En effet, il s'agit du loup qui partage l'âme de l'humain. Le loup prend une place importante et certaines caractéristiques se retrouvent chez l'hôte : les yeux dorés, la force surhumaine, un agacement et une nervosité de plus en plus importants à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il n'est pas dur de reconnaître une morsure de loup-garou chez un mordu : la trace ne part jamais et plus le sujet vieillit, plus elle ressemblera à un croissant de lune. »

Sirius se tut et leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami, qui le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Attends, je n'ai pas terminé. Un loup-garou, lorsqu'il est transformé, ne reconnaîtrait pas son meilleur ami et n'hésiterai pas à le tuer ou le dévorer. Il est donc conseillé au loup-garou de passer les nuits de pleine lune à l'écart de la civilisation humaine. Il faut aussi noter que la lycanthropie est accompagnée d'une allergie à l'argent : en effet, lorsqu'un loup-garou touche ce métal, il est brûlé. »

Lorsque la voix du jeune Black s'éteignit, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Il fut brisé par la voix hésitante de James retentit :

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? »

« Je crois… Je crois que Remus est un loup-garou… » murmura l'autre.

James sursauta et s'exclama furieusement : « Mais ça va pas de sortir ça ?! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est… »

Il fut interrompu par Sirius, dont la voix tremblait légèrement : « Je sais ! Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça mais rend toi à l'évidence, Potter ! Remus est couvert de cicatrices de morsures et de griffures et il a toutes les caractéristiques que je viens d'énumérer ! Et puis… ses absences. Regarde. »

Il reprit le parchemin dans une main et le deuxième livre – un livre d'astronomie, comprit James – dans l'autre, l'ouvrant à la page des calendriers lunaires.

« Regarde et dis-moi si quelque chose te choque. »

James prit les deux objets et ses yeux firent des allers-retours dans un silence religieux, uniquement brisé par le chant des grillons.

Puis finalement, le jeune garçon releva les yeux en posant le livre sur le lit, le visage pâle.

« Les dates. Elles sont pareilles. »

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda le parchemin à son tour, l'esprit tourbillonnant.

Il était heureux de savoir enfin le secret de Remus, d'avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions, à tous ses doutes, mais une partie de lui aurait préféré ne rien découvrir.

Il n'était pas en colère contre Remus – comment aurait-il pu ? Remus n'avait rien fait de mal.

Maintenant, Sirius comprenait pourquoi il ne parlait pas de son père, ni de son enfance.

Non, Sirius n'était pas en colère contre Remus.

Il était fou de rage. Fou de rage contre celui qui lui avait pris son enfance, son innocence.

Il inspira profondément et James le regarda.

« Alors… Remus est un loup-garou. »

« Oui. »

James soupira et secoua la tête. « Merlin… »

« James, je ne veux pas qu'on l'abandonne. Je veux dire… Remus n'y est pour rien, non ? »

Sirius était désormais à genoux sur son matelas et son ami remit ses lunettes en place, les yeux fermés. Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes puis finit par rouvrir les paupières.

« On ne l'abandonnera pas. On est une famille, et les Maraudeurs resteront soudés. »

Sirius sourit, soulagé, puis se rassit correctement. « Il faudra en parler à Peter. Mais par contre, pas un mot à Remus. Il faut qu'on lui dise… Délicatement. »

Les deux amis grimacèrent. De leur groupe, seul Remus savait s'y prendre avec les gens


	13. La Cabane Hurlante

**Chapitre 9 : La Cabane Hurlante**

Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, face à la cheminé, un livre dans les mains, Remus repensait à la dernière semaine des vacances.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient repris, les retenues du mardi soir avaient été effectuées et le loup-garou restait seul. Il savait que la pleine lune arrivait le lendemain et n'avait pas envie d'être agressif envers ses amis.

Mais pour le moment, ses pensées étaient tournées vers la semaine passée chez James, en compagnie de Sirius.

Quand il était arrivé chez son ami, le jeune brun lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant qu'il lui avait manqué et à part quelques moments où Sirius le collait, réclamant un câlin, la semaine s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur la plus totale.

Un soir, James avait expliqué à Remus que Sirius avait un besoin impressionnant d'attention et qu'il allait devoir le supporter durant sept jours. Le châtain avait répondu en riant que ça ne le changerait en rien de l'école.

Le petit loup-garou eut un sourire en repensant aux câlins de son meilleur ami. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué durant l'été.

Il leva le regard vers la fenêtre, la tête emplie de souvenirs de rires et de bonbons mangés dans la chambre de James, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la lune. Brusquement, sa bonne humeur se dissipa et il sentit le loup s'agiter. Il se concentra pour le calmer, reportant son regard sur son livre, mais il avait perdu toute envie de lire. Maintenant, ses pensées étaient tournées vers la prochaine pleine lune et il se demanda si elle prendrait toujours autant de place dans sa vie.

Parfois, quand la douleur de la transformation était trop forte, il se demandait s'il était possible qu'il en meure.

Il espérait que oui.

Il poussa un soupir et vit Sirius entrer pour l'amener manger.

Le brun se rendit bien évidemment compte que son ami avait des états d'âme mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui en parler durant le repas, ni la journée qui suivit, et ce fut le cœur serré que les trois amis regardèrent Remus partir en direction de l'infirmerie.

La soirée se déroula lentement, Sirius ruminant dans son fauteuil et James et Peter jouant aux échecs.

Peu après dix heures du soir, Sirius se leva brusquement, annonça qu'il allait se coucher et monta dans le dortoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à supporter de savoir que Remus se blessait pendant que le reste des élèves riaient entre eux. Il savait que c'était stupide et qu'il n'y avait que ses amis et lui-même qui savaient pour Remus.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement mais son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en premier et se rendit compte que le Soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il regarda l'heure et décida que six heures du matin, un samedi, était une heure parfaite pour aller parler à l'un de ses meilleurs amis loup- garou.

Il réveilla donc ses deux amis et une demi-heure plus tard, après qu'il les ait fait s'habiller, ignorant les grognements et autres insultes, ils sortirent sous la cape d'invisibilité en direction du parc.

Au bout d'un moment, encore un peu agacé, James chuchota à Sirius :

« Tu sais où il est ? »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Pas l'endroit où il se cache mais j'ai vu par où il partait, et comment il faisait, alors on peut y aller. »

James acquiesça et ils partirent dans la direction indiquée par Sirius. Ils traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent devant le Saule Cogneur, que Sirius immobilisa, reproduisant les gestes de Mrs Pomfresh, qu'il avait observé l'année précédente, se doutant déjà du secret de Remus.

C'est ce qu'il expliqua à James quand celui-ci lui demanda comment il savait que ça marchait.

Ils entrèrent dans le passage souterrain, enlevant la cape, et se rendirent compte par un trou de lapin que le soleil était en train de se lever.

Sirius les obligea à accélérer le pas et ils arrivèrent bientôt à un vieil escalier en bois, craquant et grinçant, et Peter murmura d'une voix blanche :

« L-Les gars… C'est la Cabane Hurlante… »

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas mais ils se sentaient tout aussi mal à l'aise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sirius commença à monter les marches de bois, suivi de ses amis, et monta jusqu'à ce qui avait dû servir de chambre. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il sentait qu'il trouverait Remus.

Alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la porte, James lui attrapa le poignet et le regarda.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui. »

Le ton de Sirius était sincère et déterminé et l'autre relâcha son bras, lui permettant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Remus se réveilla après sa transformation, il sentit presque immédiatement la douleur se réveiller dans chacune des cellules de son organisme.

Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur et baissa le regard sur son corps. La vue des très – trop, peut-être – nombreuses plaies ne lui inspira aucune émotion, seulement une immense lassitude.

Pour le moment, la seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir était la fatigue. Il savait qu'il mettrait du temps à accepter ces plaies et qu'il devrait recommencer le mois suivant, et encore celui d'après, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à sa mort.

Il sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux mais les retint. Pleurer le ferait encore plus souffrir et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Il se traîna jusqu'au coin de la pièce, coincé entre l'armoire et le piano détruit. Il s'agissait du seul endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre et qui lui permettait de protéger ses affaires.

Remus attrapa une couverture et s'enroula dedans, humant l'odeur qu'elle portait. Celle de James, Sirius et Peter. Celle de ses amis.

Le petit loup-garou allait se rendormir quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix juste devant la porte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des autres Maraudeurs et son cœur s'accéléra.

S'ils rentraient et qu'ils voyaient la pièce… Alors ils sauraient. Ils sauraient et ils le diraient aux autres élèves et Remus serait amené au Ministère.

Et il serait exécuté.

Cette constatation glaça le sang de Remus et il se mit à trembler en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Sirius, dont le regard gris scanna chaque partie de la pièce avant de se poser sur lui, petite boule tremblante et ensanglantée.

Il courut vers lui en poussant une exclamation horrifié et Remus ne put retenir les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge, éclatant en larmes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié par l'avenir qui se profilait devant lui.

« J-Je voulais p-pas... J-Je v-vous j-jure q-que je voulais p-pas… » balbutia-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il agrippa sans s'en rendre compte le bras de Sirius, le regardant avec des yeux terrifiés et son ami s'agenouilla face à lui, le cœur serré.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il savait quel était le sort réservé aux loups-garous non déclarés et même si Remus n'avait pas atteint la majorité, il serait enfermé puis exécuté dès le jour de ses dix-sept ans.

Et Remus le savait très sûrement.

Sirius posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avant de le prendre dans ses bras, appuyant sans le vouloir sur une des blessures de Remus, qui eut une sorte de gémissement entrecoupé de hoquets.

Il releva sa main et regarda son ami, qui tremblait toujours, avant de sentir les présences de James et Peter à ses côtés.

« Remus… ? » appela doucement James, recevant un hochement de tête de la part de celui-ci. Les deux bruns eurent un soupir de soulagement et Sirius pressa la petite main de Remus de la sienne, que le lycanthrope avait trouvé sans savoir comment.

« Rem', on sait que c'est pas de ta faute, et on reste là pour toi, d'accord ? »

La voix de Sirius était un peu tremblante mais sincère et Remus eut un reniflement avant d'essuyer doucement ses joues.

« C-C'est vrai ? T-Tu me le p-promets ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix et ce fut Peter qui répondit :

« Oui. On est les Maraudeurs, tu te souviens ? On protège notre famille. »

Remus eut un rire embué de larmes et les trois autres surent que la potentielle crise était désamorcée. Ils aidèrent leur ami à s'allonger sur le lit, bien que Remus ait gardé sa couverture.

Il était déjà sous le choc de savoir que ses amis l'avaient tout de même accepté avec sa malédiction, il ne voulait pas les choquer avec ses cicatrices.

Le lycanthrope poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le matelas sous lui et se dit qu'il allait enfin arrêter de solliciter ses muscles déjà bien endoloris.

Il sentait le sommeil le rattraper et prévint ses amis que Mrs Pomfresh allait bientôt arriver pour l'amener à l'infirmerie et que s'ils pouvaient avoir l'amabilité de le laisser un peu dormir, il leur en serait reconnaissant.

Sirius rit un peu et lui assura qu'ils allaient rentrer au château et reviendraient le voir plus tard dans la matinée. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un vague « Mhm » de la part de Remus, qui dormait déjà à moitié et les Maraudeurs repartirent par le chemin inverse, croisant l'infirmière dans le souterrain.

Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient remis la cape et elle passa devant eux sans les voir.

* * *

Malheureusement pour les trois garçons, McGonagall découvrit qu'ils avaient été à la Cabane Hurlante et, folle de rage, les confina dans leur dortoir.

Ils n'avaient pas osé lui avouer qu'ils avaient tout prévu et que leur expédition avait été sans danger et ils durent passer la journée dans leur chambre, ne revoyant Remus que le lendemain midi, quand il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui comme des chiots au retour de leur maître et l'image fit intérieurement beaucoup rire Remus. Seulement intérieurement car il ne savait comment les autres pourraient le prendre. Il eut à peine le temps de s'assoir sur son lit que ses amis commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur comment il était devenu loup-garou, comment se déroulait la transformation, depuis combien de temps il supportait sa malédiction et tellement d'autres sujets, tous autour de ça, que Remus perdit le fil.

Il aurait pu leur en vouloir de parler sans absolument aucun tact et poser des questions blessantes mais, même s'il ne put retenir ses larmes plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, il était tellement heureux de se savoir accepté qu'il ne releva pas.

Et fondit en larmes quand Sirius lui assura que non, sa lycanthropie ne changeait rien et que même, il était plutôt content de savoir qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial et qu'il trouverait une solution, c'était promis.

Et qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un se moquer de ses cicatrices ou de son air maladif les lendemains de pleine lune.

Et qu'ils seraient toujours là, James, Peter et lui, pour l'aider, que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient parce qu'on n'abandonne pas sa famille.

« Enfin, James on s'en fout, il n'est pas important… »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose car il se prit un coussin en pleine figure et l'ambiance solennelle devint subitement moins sérieuse quand une bataille d'oreiller débuta.

Remus garda le souvenir de cette journée au fond de lui, dans son cœur, pour les temps plus sombres qui s'annonçaient.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait que douze ans et des amis. Alors il prit un oreiller et se lança dans la bagarre.


	14. Les Animagi

**Chapitre 10 : Les Animagi  
**

Le reste du mois de Septembre et celui d'Octobre passèrent à toute vitesse pour les quatre amis, entre leurs blagues, leurs retenues qui en résultaient, les cours et, une grande première chez les Maraudeurs, les recherches à la bibliothèque.

Un jour d'Octobre, alors que Remus s'était réfugié là-bas pour lire au calme, il avait eu la surprise – bonne ou mauvaise, il n'aurait su le dire – de voir débarquer ses amis pour des recherches sur une solution à son « petit problème de fourrure ». La première fois que James avait qualifié sa maladie de la sorte, il avait hurlé. Ce n'était pas un jeu et il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait réduire cela à un « petit problème ». Mais James lui avait expliqué que c'était sa manière, certes un peu maladroite de dire qu'il s'en moquait – ou, plutôt, son tact digne d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius. Peter avait ensuite demandé pourquoi un éléphant se retrouverait dans un tel endroit et ils avaient tous éclaté de rire.

Au final, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et quand Sirius avait poussé un énième soupire frustré, Remus lui avait assuré avec un sourire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Ce à quoi Sirius avait opposé un regard sceptique sur la cicatrice qui partait de son épaule et disparaissait sous son tee-shirt ample. Remus avait rougi, réajusté son haut et n'avait plus rien dit de la soirée, se plongeant dans la lecture pour oublier le trouble que ce regard avait provoqué en lui.

Au final, le mois de Novembre approchait à grands pas et non seulement Sirius enrageait de ne rien trouver mais les trois autres n'avaient aucune idée de cadeau pour leur ami.

Heureusement, celui-ci leur donna l'idée, un soir, alors qu'ils parlaient dans la salle commune.

D'un coup, Sirius avait émis l'idée qu'ils avaient beaucoup de photos d'eux et que ce serait une bonne idée de les réunir, et James et Remus s'étaient regardés en souriant.

Le lendemain, Peter et eux deux avaient décidé de lui offrir un album photo à compléter au fil du temps.

Ils avaient donc passé la semaine suivante à collecter toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises, allant même jusqu'à demander à leur parents de leur envoyer celles qu'ils avaient dans leurs chambres.

Et finalement, la veille de l'anniversaire de Sirius, le cadeau fut emballé dans un papier argenté.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Sirius eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un paquet de cadeaux entassé au pied de son lit.

Il cria de joie et, réveillant les autres occupants du dortoir, se précipita pour tout ouvrir.

Le premier paquet qu'il ouvrit était un présent de ses parents et il révéla un livre intitulé « _Devoirs et Droits de la Très Noble et Ancienne Famille Black_ », qui n'eut d'autre destin que celui de finir dans la poubelle. Une fois que Sirius se fut rassit, sous les regards amusés de ses amis, il attrapa un deuxième paquet, qui provenait de sa cousine Andromeda et son petit frère, Regulus. Il déballa un livre d'une épaisseur plus que respectable, nommé _« Les Fabuleuses Aventures de Pomon Vesquet le Sorcier Fou »._ Sirius poussa un cri de joie et James, encore à moitié endormi, grogna une vague insulte contre « ce crétin de Black qui gueule à sept heures du matin, bordel de merde. »

Celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention et déposa le livre, ainsi que la lettre qui l'accompagnait sur la table de chevet avant d'attraper le dernier paquet, le plus gros. Il sourit en voyant les airs ravis par avance de ses amis et ouvrit sans plus tarder le papier.

Il sortit un magnifique livre relié en cuir, dont le titre était marqué en lettres dorées : Les aventureuses Aventures des Maraudeurs, Tome I.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers ses amis en souriant.

« Il est de vous, non ? »

Comme Remus, James et Peter hochaient la tête avec des sourires de citrouilles, il se leva et les serra contre lui, les remerciant du cadeau.

C'était, disait-il, le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient lui faire.

Ils descendirent quelques temps après, plaisantant sur le fabuleux cadeau des Black.

« De toute manière, je m'en fous » avait décrété Sirius. « C'est pas eux qui vont m'emmerder avec leurs soi-disante règles stupides. Sérieux, selon eux, je ne devrais même pas parler à Peter, et encore moins à James et toi ! » s'était-il écrié dans un couloir, Remus à ses côtés. Les deux autres s'étaient retournés vers lui, surpris de son éclat de voix et les avaient rejoints.

Après leur avoir demandé pourquoi Sirius semblait si énervé et que Remus eut répondu « Il a ses règles, laisse tomber », ils s'étaient mis à rire et se moquer d'Orion et Walburga(1), Sirius le premier.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la Grande Salle et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs places habituelles, le professeur Slughorn vint vers eux.

« Mr Black ! Mr Potter ! »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent vers lui et, prenant un air innocent, Sirius demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? »

Slughorn tortilla sa moustache de morse et lissa sa chemise sur son ventre proéminent.

« Est-ce vous qui avez pris du sisymbre, des chrysopes et des peaux de serpents d'arbres du Cap(2) ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il.

Leur professeur hocha la tête et repartit dans les couloirs, recherchant le voleur. A côté de lui, James semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Sirius se tourna vers lui :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiète, je réfléchissais à un truc… Je me disais… Ce qui a été volé à Slug', c'est des ingrédients pour le Polynectar, non ? Alors… Ça devrait peut-être aider pour Remus, comme une sorte de… Métamorphose humaine...? »

Les trois autres le regardèrent en s'essayant, attendant qu'il continue à parler. Sirius le regardait en souriant.

« Comme une métamorphose en animal ? Vu qu'on sait que les loups-garous ne blessent que les humains... »

James opina du chef, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remus, quant à lui, secoua la tête.

« N'allez pas vous fourrer dans les ennuis, hein ? »

Sirius éclata de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui soutirant un grognement mécontent. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Remus se recoiffait.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que la neige s'était déjà mise à tomber et que des décorations de Noël commençaient à orner le château, Sirius entrait dans le dortoir, trois gros grimoires sous le bras, et un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit de James, faisant sursauter son ami, qui était plongé dans un magazine de Quidditch. Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant les livres.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sirius sourit en ouvrant l'un des grimoires.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

James soupira et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« T'as trouvé quoi, au juste ? »

L'autre sourit et ouvrit le plus vieux et plus lourd grimoire qu'il avait rapporté.

« Ben, tu disais qu'il fallait trouver une métamorphose humaine, de préférence en animal, alors j'ai orienté mes recherches vers ça et c'est là que j'ai trouvé… Attend, c'est là. Ecoute : « il est dit que si les loups-garous attaquent les humains, ils ne se préoccupent aucunement des animaux, sauf de ceux qui constituent une proie pour eux. Le sorcier Penny Sheckelboat, dont la femme fut malheureusement mordue par un loup-garou, décida donc de s'atteler à trouver un remède. N'ayant rien trouvé qui pouvait soigner sa femme, il décida de faire tout pour lui épargner la souffrance des pleine lunes. Il devint un Animagus. Malheureusement, la transformation est à la fois longue et dangereuse : il est arrivé que certains sorciers perdent un membre, tel qu'un doigt ou une oreille. Mais Sheckelboat, malgré tous ses échecs et les mises en garde de sa famille, continua et finit par réussir. Il lui fallut pour cela plus de trois ans de tentatives ratées et la perte de la quasi-totalité de ses doigts, bien que cela ne fut que temporaire. » Après c'est la liste de ce qu'il faut faire. Mais tu te rends compte ?! On peut le faire, nous aussi ! »

James secoua la tête :

« Sirius, il devait avoir le triple de notre âge, c'est presque improbable qu'on y arrive ! »

« Improbable n'est pas impossible, ni dans la devise des Maraudeurs. Alors on va le faire, James. »

Le garçon eut un sourire amusé et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son ami, lui soutirant un cri de protestation.

James éclata de rire mais ils retrouvèrent très vite leur sérieux.

« Alors on tente de faire ça ? » demanda Sirius, qui sourit quand il vit James hocher la tête.

« On tente de faire ça » répondit celui-ci. « Il faudra mettre Peter au courant... »

« Mais pas Remus, on lui fait la surprise. » termina l'autre.

James hocha la tête. « C'est ça. On commence quand ? »

« Mhm… Je ne sais pas… On essaye de commencer avant la prochaine pleine lune ? Ça risque d'être un peu tendu mais on peut toujours essayer, non ? On a encore un mois devant nous. »

L'autre acquiesça et ils se sourirent.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé comment aider Remus et, en plus de cela, s'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient explorer le parc et la forêt interdite en compagnie d'un loup-garou.

Peu de gens pouvaient se flatter de cet exploit et ils se sentaient fiers d'eux-mêmes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer les conseils donnés dans le grimoire et réussir leur métamorphose. Rien de moins compliqué, en soi.

* * *

(1) Je rappelle qu'il s'agit des parents de Sirius, au cas où.

(2) Ce sont des ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition du Polynectar (j'ai vérifié, si si, regardez combien je vous suis dévoué !


	15. Une potion compliquée

**Chapitre 11 : Une potion compliquée**

Durant le mois qui suivit, Sirius, James et Peter s'arrangèrent pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire pour devenir un Animagus. Ils passèrent une soirée dans leur salle commune, penchés sur le vieux grimoire que Sirius avait ramené de la bibliothèque à recopier les instructions tandis que Remus, épuisé, était parti se coucher. Il était peut-être un peu triste de se sentir rejeté mais ne dit rien.

Au final, les trois autres se retrouvèrent avec un rouleau de parchemin à demi rempli.

« Bon, dit Sirius, un jour alors que James et lui avaient une heure de libre (Remus et Peter étaient en Divination, cours que les deux bruns refusaient catégoriquement de suivre). Il faut qu'on récupère des polygonum, une sangsue, des cornes de bicorne et des chrysopes (1). Je suppose qu'on va tenter de piquer ça à Slughorn, non ? »

« Ouais je pense… Comment ça marche, d'ailleurs, tu m'as pas vraiment expliqué, en fait... »

Sirius sourit et prit un air docte.

« Bon en gros, on doit faire une sorte de potion et la boire juste avant de méditer toute une nuit. Ça va nous permettre de trouver notre… Totem, si j'ai bien compris. C'est un truc des Indiens, c'est chez eux qu'on trouve le plus d'Animagi. Bref, on trouve notre animal et après, on essaye de se sentir comme lui. Et selon ton caractère et ta motivation, ça prend plus ou moins longtemps, mais normalement, on doit le trouver vite. C'est la transformation qui met du temps. »

James hocha la tête, digérant les informations.

« Wow, ok, c'est compliqué, en fait ! »

Sirius acquiesça : « Je t'avais prévenu que c'était pas simple. Mais on va le réussir. »

L'autre sourit, amusé par l'assurance de son ami. Quand Sirius était décidé de quelque chose, il n'y avait peu, voire pas, d'obstacles qui l'empêchaient d'attendre son but. Ils décidèrent d'aller chercher les ingrédients qui leur fallait le lendemain soir, après avoir mis Peter au courant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, peu après minuit, alors que Remus dormait profondément, les trois autres se levèrent doucement et descendirent dans la salle commune déserte. James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de sa robe de chambre et recouvrit ses amis avec, avant de se glisser à leurs côtés. Ils sortirent en silence de la pièce et se rendirent vers la réserve de leur professeur de potions.

Ils réussirent à éviter les préfets et professeurs qui faisaient leurs rondes et arrivèrent sans encombre devant la porte de bois sombre. James allait poser la main sur la poignée mais Sirius l'arrêta brusquement.

« T'es malade ? Il faut toujours vérifier que c'est sans danger avant ! » siffla-t-il

L'autre hocha la tête et se recula, alors que Peter lui lançait un regard surpris.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Sirius eut un sourire sombre en sortant un mouchoir :

« A force de vivre chez mes parents et de fréquenter mes cousines, je prends mes précautions. »

Il forma une petite boulette de papier avec le mouchoir et la lança sur la porte.

Rien ne se passa et James lui lança un regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourcil haussé.

« Très impressionnant, vraiment. »

Sirius lui tira la langue en levant les yeux au ciel puis déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » dit-il en entrant silencieusement dans la réserve. Sa capacité à être silencieux et discret quand il le fallait surprenait toujours ses amis, qui connaissaient son exubérance naturelle.

Les deux autres entrèrent à sa suite, allumant leurs baguettes, et ils commencèrent à prendre les fioles qui contenaient ce qui leur manquait quand James arrêta ses amis.

« Attendez! » chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « On a un problème. Si on prend tout, Slughorn va s'en apercevoir… Il vaut mieux qu'on prenne juste ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Mais… Et si on se trompe ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules en reposant les deux fioles qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« On se trompera pas. » assura-t-il d'un ton déterminé et le blond hocha la tête.

« On fait comme pour prendre qu'une partie ? » dit James en scrutant la pièce à la lueur de sa baguette.

Sirius et Peter observèrent tout autour d'eux et le brun poussa une petit exclamation étouffée : « Là ! »

Il désigna un vieux chaudron cabossé qui ne servait plus à personne, posé à côté d'une pile de petits tubes à essai (2) et James acquiesça.

« Ouais, bonne idée. On met ce qu'il nous faut là-dedans et on pique le chaudron. »

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, James et Peter prenant les tubes et Sirius se chargeant du chaudron. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à pester que « les gars, vous faites chier, il est super lourd ! ».

Malgré les incessantes plaintes boudeuses mais discrètes de Sirius, le chemin du retour se déroula sans encombres et ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils rangèrent tout dans la petite cachette secrète qu'ils avaient découvert l'année précédente, sous une dalle proche du lit de Peter. Par chance, elle était assez spacieuse et, après avoir enlevé tous les paquets de bonbons du petit blondinet qui regardait ça en grimaçant, ils réussirent à mettre le chaudron et les tubes.

Après s'être relevé, Sirius sourit en prenant les sachets venant de Honeydukes – présents de Mme Pettigrow.

« Eh bah mon vieux » chuchota-t-il en souriant. « T'en avais, des trucs ! »

Il lui lança les sacs et, après avoir salués ses amis, il alla se coucher, très vite imité par les deux autres.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Remus entra en courant dans le dortoir, un livre à la main et s'arrêta brusquement.

La pièce était vide de toute présence de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, et déposa doucement le livre qu'il tenait sur son bureau.

« Les gars ? »

Sa voix mourut dans le silence pesant du lieu et, si en temps normal Remus aurait été ravi de se retrouver seul, l'absence de ses amis ne le rendait que plus nerveux.

En effet, même si la pleine lune était passée depuis une semaine, elle l'avait laissé avec un arrière-goût d'amertume et il détestait être seul dans ces moments-là.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda fixement ses mains, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Même s'ils avaient fait semblant, même s'ils lui avaient promis que ça ne changerait rien, ses amis avaient fini par comprendre ce qu'impliquait d'être amis avec un loup-garou. Et ils avaient décidé de ne plus lui parler.

Remus n'était pas surpris de ça.

Non, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le temps que Sirius, James et Peter avaient mis pour se rendre compte qu'ils devaient l'oublier. Et Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui avaient promis de l'aider.

Peut-être était-ce une vengeance. Pour ce qu'il était. Peut-être avaient-ils fait exprès de lui faire miroiter une solution pour qu'il ne souffre plus mais avaient-ils décidé de la lui retirer, comme s'ils lui disaient « un loup-garou n'a pas le droit au bonheur. Il n'a le droit qu'à la souffrance et à la mort. »

Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal à Remus, c'était de perdre l'amitié de Sirius, qui était comme un repère pour lui.

Il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue et s'échouer sur sa main.

Le petit loup-garou essuya sa joue d'un mouvement rageur mais un reniflement misérable s'échappa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un mouvement las.

« Moony ! »

La voix de Sirius retentit brusquement, faisant sursauter Remus, qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne répondit cependant pas et l'autre s'approcha de lui, une mine inquiète au visage.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ? »

« Rien c'est juste que... » Remus eut un second reniflement et continua d'une voix misérable : « Vous n'étiez pas là et… Et j'ai cru que vous étiez partis... »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il renifla une nouvelle fois. Son ami eut un léger sourire.

« Eh, t'en fais pas, Mus, on sera toujours là. On était juste euh… En train de travailler sur la solution. »

Le loup-garou releva la tête vers lui.

« Vous avez vraiment trouvé un truc, alors ? C'est sérieux ? »

Sa voix exprimait une joie mal dissimulée et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Ce fut donc en souriant qu'il répondit :

« Bah, tu sais bien que je suis toujours sérieux (3) ! »

Remus éclata de rire et le suivit quand il lui dit de descendre pour le repas.

Ils rejoignirent James et Peter, assis à la table des Gryffondor, et qui semblaient impatients tous les deux.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama James. « On commençait à croire que vous viendriez jamais, et j'ai dû retenir Peter de tout dévorer ! »

« Hey ! » s'écria l'autre, vexé.

Remus se remit à rire, tellement fort qu'il rata presque le banc et se rattrapa à bord de la table, plantant ses doigts dans le bois vernis de la table.

« Eh ben mon vieux ! » s'exclama James d'une voix étouffée en fixant l'endroit où il s'était rattrapé. Remus enleva ses mains et poussa une légère exclamation horrifiée : la table était marquée par deux traces de mains d'enfant.

Sirius haussa les épaules en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

« C'est rien, regarde Moony : reparo ! »

La table se reforma sous leurs yeux et les quatre Maraudeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Les plats apparurent en même temps que le professeur Dumbledore se levait et réclamait leur attention.

« Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il. Je ne retiens pas votre attention plus longtemps mais je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! »

Il se rassit et une clameur joyeuse éclata dans la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves commençaient à manger en parlant et riant.

* * *

(1) Ce sont des ingrédients de la potion de Polynectar. J'ai aucune idée de comment on fait pour devenir un Animagus alors j'extrapole x)

(2) Oui oui, comme en physique-chimie (inspiré par mon cours mdr) mais je suppose que le matériel ne doit pas trop changer entre cette matière et les potions.

(3) Sirius ressemble au mot anglais sirious, traduisible en sérieux. Cette blague est nulle mais je la trouve assez drôle et comme je me souviens plus si je l'ai déjà faite, je vous remets l'explication


	16. Premiers sentiments

**Chapitre 12 : Premiers sentiments**

Après de longues discussions, les Maraudeurs avaient fini par décider de laisser leur potion dans la salle sur demande. En effet, c'était une salle située dans un couloir très peu traversé et surtout, inconnue de la plupart des élèves.

Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pu cacher bien longtemps ce qu'ils préparaient à Remus. En effet, non seulement celui-ci détestait être mis à l'écart et faisait tout pour faire craquer ses amis mais les trois autres avaient un sens de la discrétion très particulier.

C'est ainsi qu'il les retrouva un soir bien après le couvre-feu, dans la salle commune, les bras croisés sur sa robe de chambre, sa bouche s'étirant en une mince ligne.

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et neutre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard tandis que Peter se plaçait stratégiquement derrière ses deux amis. Pas que les trois garçons aient été effrayés par Remus, mais ils connaissaient très bien le ton qu'il employait et qui annonçait un sermon assez virulent surtout à - Sirius compta mentalement – moins d'une semaine de la pleine lune.

Alors, pour leur éviter un Remus fout de rage, il s'avança et, avec un grand sourire, dit :

« Calme toi, on était en train de s'occuper de la solution ! »

Sa voix était si emplie d'entrain et d'insouciance que Remus ne put que sourire.

Bien sûr, il savait que les chances de réussite étaient très faibles, surtout pour des sorciers de deuxième année. Même si ces sorciers étaient aussi doués que Sirius et James.

Il hocha la tête doucement en décroisant les bras.

« D'accord… »

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer ses amis et, alors que James et Peter étaient déjà à la moitié des escaliers, Sirius s'arrêta pour observer son ami, un léger sourire tendre aux lèvres.  
Remus leva la tête, sortant de ses pensées et rosit en voyant le regard de Sirius. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que son ami le regardait différemment d'avant.  
S'il devait être honnête, il ne détestait pas ça. Il devait même avouer que ça lui plaisait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le contemplait de cette manière et même s'il voyait certains autres élèves jeter ce genre de regards à ses deux amis bruns, il n'avait jamais vu aucune fille ni aucun garçons (1) s'intéresser à lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rapprocha de son ami et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre :

« Est-ce que t'as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ? »

Surpris, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ton cas ? »

« Non mais euh… Vu que je sais que pas mal d'élèves t'aiment bien, je me disais… que tu pouvais en avoir envie. » répondit Remus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que son cœur faisait des bonds. L'idée de Sirius en couple avec une fille le dérangeait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  
La voix de son ami le tira de ses pensées quand il répondit doucement :

« Non, pas vraiment. » Il sembla réfléchir un peu en souriant légèrement. « Enfin, j'aimerai bien voir ce que c'est mais sans plus. »

Remus hocha la tête, les battements de son cœur se calmant peu à peu dans sa poitrine.  
Sirius lui jeta un regard étrange, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête et le jeune loup-garou grimaça intérieurement.  
Heureusement, le brun ne dit plus rien sur le sujet et lui proposa de monter se coucher.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Remus était en train de se diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante, pestant contre lui-même. En effet, trop occupé à préparer la prochaine blague des Maraudeurs, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et était désormais très en retard. Il avait demandé à Mrs Pomfresh de le laisser à l'entrée du tunnel et courait pour arriver à temps dans la chambre qui devait contenir le loup. Maladroitement, son pied se coinça dans une racine qui sortait à peine de terre et il trébucha, s'étalant sur le sol de tout son long. Il se releva et reprit sa course effrénée à travers le tunnel, priant pour arriver à temps.

Mais visiblement, le destin semblait vouloir se moquer de lui. Il sentit un courant d'air frais et leva la tête, cherchant d'où il pouvait provenir.  
C'était un terrier de nifleur. Et il pouvait voir le ciel et la lune.  
Remus sentit la panique monter en lui, en même temps que le loup, et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol.  
Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il aurait dû mettre un réveil.  
Puis sa conscience et son corps humain disparurent, laissant place à un loup brun.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Remus se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, incapable de parler ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie quand son odorat capta l'odeur des potions de soin.

« Mr Lupin ? Etes-vous réveillé ? »

Il poussa un soupir et se força à ouvrir les paupières.  
L'infirmière avait un air inquiet et parut soulagée quand elle vit les deux pupilles dorées apparaître. Elle sourit et se tourna vers sa table de chevet et attrapa une fiole de liquide bleu.

« Tenez, buvez ça. Ça permettra à votre organisme de supporter la douleur. »

Remus obéit, trop fatigué et endolori pour protester, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur refluer peu à peu, lui permettant de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? D'habitude, je n'ai pas aussi mal… »

La jeune femme s'adoucit légèrement et se racla la gorge.

« Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à la Cabane à temps et le loup est sorti du tunnel. Le professeur Dumbledore est sorti au moment où vous vous dirigiez vers le château et vous a redirigé vers la forêt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'est blessé. Seulement… Le loup était déchaîné et en se débattant, il a failli vous emporter un œil. »

Le petit loup-garou se figea dans son lit, l'esprit en ébullition. Il sentait que la panique et la douleur étaient sur le point de le submerger et seul le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait blessé personne lui permettait de se calmer.

« Alors… Je peux rester ici ? »

« Bien sûr Remus. En revanche, je vais devoir vous garder un peu plus longtemps ici, à cause de votre œil. Il fonctionnera correctement, mais il faut que je vérifie que son état ne se dégrade pas. Malheureusement, cette nuit vous a laissé une cicatrice assez imposante et visible. » dit-elle en attirant un miroir et le plaçant face à Remus.

Le garçon observa la longue balafre blanchâtre qui partait de la commissure de ses lèvres et disparaissait à la racine de ses cheveux, passant par son œil. Il hocha doucement la tête, faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur ses muscles endoloris, puis se rallongea correctement dans son lit, déjà à moitié en train de dormir.

« Reposez-vous, Mr Lupin. »

Remus lâcha un petit bruit approbateur et se rendormit presque aussitôt, plongeant dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Il fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par des éclats de voix provenant de la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. Il reconnut avec amusement celles de ses trois amis et de l'infirmière et, tendant l'oreille, il réussit à comprendre que cette dernière ne voulait pas les laisser entrer, jugeant Remus trop faible pour recevoir des visites.  
C'était bien évidemment sans compter la persévérance de Sirius et James, qui ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire, et Mrs Pomfresh mâcha finalement un « _Très bien, allez-y. Mais interdiction de rester s'il est trop fatigué_ » excédé. Poussant un cri de joie, les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans la petite pièce tandis que Remus éclatait de rire, ce qu'il regretta presque tout de suite quand ses muscles protestèrent. Il eut une légère exclamation de douleur et la jeune infirmière darda sur les trois fauteurs de trouble un regard meurtrier. Sans y prendre garde, Sirius se dirigea vers Remus en penchant la tête, étudiant d'un œil inquiet la cicatrice imposante sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et murmura :

« C'est moche, hein ? »

Le brun se rapprocha, semblant avoir oublié James et Peter, et retraça sans la toucher la marque.

« Nan. T'as l'air encore plus cool que d'habitude » répondit-il en souriant, puis James ajouta : « Toi qui voulait savoir comment draguer, tu vas avoir du succès maintenant ! »

* * *

En effet, lorsque Remus revint en cours trois jours plus tard, presque tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il reçut durant la journée plusieurs lettres clamant un amour profond et véritable, qu'il enfouit au fond de son sac, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de monde s'intéressait subitement à lui. Lorsqu'il en fit part à Sirius durant leur déjeuner, celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Moony, Moony, Moony, t'es si innocent ! » dit-il en lui frottant les cheveux, soutirant un grognement de protestation au petit châtain. « C'est à cause de ta cicatrice. Les filles trouvent ça cool parce que ça te donne un air de guerrier. » Il se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur et dit en souriant : « elles aiment les bads boys. »

Troublé, Remus s'écarta un peu et regarda son ami.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? » Sirius pencha la tête, attendant une précision, et le loup-garou soupira mentalement, agacé par l'air faussement innocent de son ami.

« T'en penses quoi, du fait que je sois défiguré ? »

« T'es pas défiguré. J'trouve que ça te va bien. »

Remus eut un sourire et reporta le regard sur son assiette, la contemplant pensivement, à la fois ravis et intrigué.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Sirius tentait maladroitement de le draguer ?

* * *

(1) Je tiens à préciser, puisque ça va – enfin – devenir une partie importante de l'histoire, l'amour gay dans cette histoire est moyennement accepté, comme dans notre monde. Je le dirai dans un chapitre prochain mais je le précise ici, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de possibles interrogations ^^.


	17. De Marlène à une dispute

**Chapitre 13 : De Marlène à une dispute**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Remus put constater que Sirius s'éloignait de plus en plus de leur groupe, mais surtout de lui. En effet, il disparaissait de plus en plus et ne revenait que plusieurs heures plus tard, ratant parfois même ses tours de surveillance de la potion. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du mois de Février que Remus put parler à Sirius, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Remus était en train de lire dans le dortoir, plongé dans le premier tome du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , un livre Moldu que sa mère lui avait offert, quand Sirius entra en coup de vent. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la malle de James pour fouiller à l'intérieur et en tirer la cape d'invisibilité et Remus posa doucement son livre. Visiblement, leur ami savait où allait Sirius et lui avait donné l'autorisation de prendre la cape. Mais Remus voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » s'enquit-il doucement, regardant son ami qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

« Oh ! Euh… Je voulais juste aller voir où en était la potion ! »

Remus sentit immédiatement que Sirius mentait et plissa les yeux face à son sourire. Il se leva et vint se placer face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Alors tu te souviens de l'existence de cette potion ? J'en suis étonné, je dois l'avouer… » dit-il d'un ton froid mais calme, ses yeux dorés ne lâchant pas ceux, gris orageux, de Sirius.

« Enfin Moony, tu sais bien que jamais je pourrai oublier un truc pareil ! C'est juste que… J'étais occupé, ces derniers temps. »

Malgré le ton sincère du brun, le loup-garou sentit la dernière phrase éveiller sa colère et il avança d'un pas.

« Oh, tu étais occupé ? Et à quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

 _Danger !_ pensa Sirius en entendant la voix de plus en plus froide de Remus. _Tire-toi de là ou calme-le rapidement, Black._

Il tenta un sourire mais les yeux perçants de Remus le dissuadèrent d'insister sur cette voix. Visiblement, il était _très_ en colère. D'une colère froide – _les pires,_ songea le brun en grimaçant intérieurement.  
Alors il posa la cape sur le lit de James et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

 _J'avais jamais vu à quel point ils étaient beaux…_ songea-t-il avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et, s'il en croyait le froncement de sourcils de Remus, celui-ci était sur le point d'éclater. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« J'étais occupé à parler avec Marlène McKinnon. Elle a des soucis familiaux en ce moment, et comme c'est une amie que j'aime beaucoup, je devais l'aider. »

« Je vois. »

Sirius détourna le regard, le fixant sur ses chaussures, et murmura : « Je suis désolé Moony, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu sais ? »

Remus lâcha un grognement agacé.

« Je m'en fous, de ça. » dit-il, puis sa voix s'adoucit. « Mais Sirius, tu aurais pu nous le dire, tu sais ? On était tous inquiets… »

L'autre releva la tête, un air penaud peint sur le visage.

« Tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va passer, t'inquiète pas. »

Sirius sourit et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Remus recula en fronçant le nez.

« Ah non ! Tu ne sens pas bon ! » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Moony ! » geignit Sirius. « Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Il tendit les bras vers lui en lui jetant un regard suppliant et Remus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir faire cette tête, ce n'est pas légal. » dit-il, le menton posé sur l'épaule de son ami.  
L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer contre lui en souriant.

« Tu m'as manqué, Moony. »

« Toi aussi, espèce d'idiot. »

Sirius éclata de rire et le relâcha, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

Remus jeta un vague regard à son livre, posé sur son lit puis se tourna vers son ami. Rangeant la cape, il sourit et l'entraîna jusqu'au septième étage, sa main dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce fait mais visiblement, ça ne gênait pas Sirius, puisqu'il l'avait senti refermer ses doigts autour des siens.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, Remus se tourna vers Sirius tandis que la porte apparaissait.

« Tu sais… Je t'ai jamais remercié pour ça et… Enfin, si ça marche… Ce serait le plus beau cadeau du monde… » dit-il, sa voix baissant à la fin de sa phrase. Sirius serra sa main en souriant doucement.

« C'est rien, vieux. J'ai envie de le faire et puis si ça peut t'aider… Ça ne peut qu'être bien, non ? » répondit le garçon d'une voix douce. Sans laisser Remus répondre, il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans la pièce, cherchant la potion du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, posée sur une sorte de bureau, fumante et bouillonnante, il eut un immense sourire.

« Eh, je crois qu'elle est prête ! »

Remus sourit doucement.

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait avertir James et Peter ? »

« Bah déjà, faudrait savoir si elle est vraiment prête. » répondit Sirius en s'approchant du chaudron. Il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron, les yeux plissés par la fumée et le nez froncé par la mauvaise odeur qui s'en dégageait, et se redressa quand une bulle faillit lui exploser au visage.  
Remus se mit à rire et attrapa le vieux grimoire posé sur le bureau, tournant les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle où la recette était marquée.

« Eh regarde, ils disent que quand elle commence à faire ça, elle est prête… » dit-il, puis il fronça les sourcils. « T'as vu qu'ils ont mis un avertissement ? »

« Où ça ? »

Remus fit glisser le livre, le tournant pour que Sirius puisse lire. Celui-ci pencha la tête, ses cheveux effleurant son épaule alors que ses yeux gris suivaient les lignes.

« Mhm… Ouais, faut juste faire attention à ne pas en renverser partout, c'est tout. »

« Non, non, regarde, là. » Remus pointa un petit texte, en bas de la page. « Regarde : _Cette potion ne doit pas être prise durant la pleine lune et ne doit en aucun cas être prise les deux jours la précédant. Les conséquences peuvent conduire à la perte d'un membre, voire la mort du sujet si celui-ci possède un faible niveau de magie. »_

Il reposa doucement le livre sur la table en le refermant et soupira légèrement.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le faire… Enfin, on est qu'en deuxième année et… »

« Eh Remus, je t'ai promis qu'on le ferait, alors on le fera. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ça ira. »

Sirius semblait réellement sûr de lui mais la tâche était dure, bien plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, et le loup-garou lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.  
Il s'en voulait d'obliger ses amis à faire ça et s'inquiétait des conséquences. Chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, tout ce qu'il avait lu sur les gens qui avaient échoué lui revenait en tête et il commençait à angoisser.  
Semblant se rendre compte des idées noires de Remus, Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Allez viens, on va chercher les autres. »

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune, en silence, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Lily Evans, qui semblait furieuse. Celle-ci pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de Sirius.

« Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix énervée.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension agacé se peignant sur ses traits.

« Euh… Ouais ? »

Lily se rapprocha d'un pas, ses cheveux roux lui faisant comme une aura enflammée.

« Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que ton crétin de meilleur ami refait un coup comme ça, je vous tue ! Tous les deux ! »

Sirius recula, presque effrayé par cette tornade furieuse, ne comprenant pas sa colère. Il jeta un regard implorant à Remus, qui hocha la tête.

« Lily, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. » dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se dégagea et se retourna vers lui.

« Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Remus recula d'un pas. Connaissant son amie, il y avait des périodes où il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Le petit loup-garou ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était souvent sur les nerfs dans ces moments-là. Cependant, le fait que ce soit toujours aux environs de la pleine lune l'amusait un peu. Bien sûr, l'idée qu'elle puisse être elle aussi un loup-garou lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que Lily était purement humaine. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son amie s'énervait aussi vite et n'osait pas demander, de peur de passer pour un idiot.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sirius, qui visiblement avait envenimé la situation, et Lily qui criait :

« Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton ami d'arrêter de se moquer de Severus ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Evans ! Premièrement je n'y suis pour rien et deuxièmement tu n'es qu'une… »

« Bon on va y aller ! » s'interposa Remus en entraînant le brun par le bras avant que celui-ci n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Il entendit Lily pousser un grognement de rage et ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent assez loin pour qu'elle n'entende plus rien.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu allais dire à Lily ? » demanda-t-il à un Sirius boudeur, qui haussa les épaules.

« Qu'elle n'était qu'une sale fouineuse et que personne ne l'aimait de toute façon. En plus ses parents sont Moldus ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Remus se figea et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait _réellement_ de lui dire ça.

« Ma mère aussi est Moldue. » répondit-il avant de partir d'un pas colérique, plantant son ami dans le couloir.


	18. Remus enquête

**Chapitre 14 : Remus enquête**

Remus n'adressa pas la parole à Sirius durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, déçu par son comportement et énervé de toujours le voir disparaître sans un mot. Certes le fait qu'il refuse de lui parler n'aidait pas mais même James ne savait pas où partait son meilleur ami. Le garçon aux lunettes tentait vainement de parler avec Sirius et Lily Evans, bien que celle-ci lui en veuille toujours.  
Evidemment, James avait passé un savon à Sirius quand il avait appris ce qu'il avait dit à Remus mais, une fois sa colère apaisée, avait compris que quelque chose clochait et, après avoir subi un sermon de Remus, qui avait fini par apprendre que son ami avait, une fois de plus, insulté Severus Snape(1), en avait parlé au loup-garou.

Un jour, cependant, celui-ci découvrit où disparaissait Sirius.  
Il avait parlé avec Marlène McKinnon, qui lui avait assuré que si Sirius passait du temps avec elle pour la réconforter, il commençait à ne plus le faire ou partait brusquement sans un mot.  
Soucieux, Remus en avait parlé à James, qui lui avait répondu en riant :

« Mon vieux, on dirait Sherlock Holmes(2), à toujours vouloir savoir tout ! »

Néanmoins, il lui avait prêté la cape d'invisibilité et deux jours plus tard, le loup-garou put s'en servir pour suivre Sirius.  
Il n'aimait pas vraiment le suivre mais il était à la fois en colère contre Sirius qui ne leur parlait plus du tout, et surtout vraiment inquiet. En effet, le peu de fois où il avait pu le voir depuis leur dispute, son ami semblait être de plus en plus fatigué et pâle.  
Soupirant, il vit son ami disparaître au coin d'un couloir et le suivit, marchant silencieusement, jusqu'au troisième étage. Il vit Sirius entrer dans une pièce vide et se figea quand il vit la porte se refermer et lâcha un grognement énervé en entendant le bruit du panneau de bois qu'on claque. Il s'assit face à la porte en tailleur, soupirant. Il était bon pour rester là au moins une longue heure.

Quelques temps après, alors que le repas du soir avait sûrement commencé, Remus se leva en rangeant la cape, inquiet. En effet, Sirius ne ratait jamais un repas et le loup-garou ne l'avait pas vu ressortir.  
Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en douceur, attentif à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais toutes ses précautions étaient inutiles car Sirius était allongé au sol, comme s'il était tombé, les joues creusées et pâles, les yeux fermés. Un liquide irisé s'échappait d'une fiole en verre brisée non loin de lui.  
Il lâcha un cri et courut vers lui avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il sentit la panique monter en lui et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Sirius… ? » appela-t-il doucement et se penchant vers son ami. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le sentit battre. Il avala sa salive en se relevant et attrapa Sirius par les pieds pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit : Sirius était trop lourd pour le loup-garou et l'infirmerie était assez loin de l'endroit où ils étaient.

« Le levicorpus ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, pris d'une brusque inspiration, et sortit sa baguette. Il lança le sort sur son ami et le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prenant garde à ne pas le faire rentrer dans des murs. Enfin il arriva et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Mrs Pomfresh dans son bureau. Celle-ci leva les yeux et pâlit en voyant le teint maladif du jeune brun. Elle courut à la rencontre de Remus et lui ordonna de le déposer sur l'un des lits avant de commencer à l'ausculter.

Remus se tenait à côté du lit, se tordant les doigts, terriblement inquiet, tandis que l'infirmière prononçait une longue formule magique en faisant un geste de sa baguette. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans cet état et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Ses pensées défilaient dans son esprit alors qu'il observait un liquide sortir d'entre les lèvres de Sirius et remplir un flacon.  
La voix de l'infirmière le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle dit doucement :

« Vous avez eu de la chance de le trouver. Mr Black a ingéré une dose de poison qui n'est normalement pas létale mais elle semble être combinée à une autre substance, ce qui a rendu le tout mortel. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle quand Remus ouvrir la bouche en blanchissant, votre ami est en sécurité, j'ai enlevé tout le poison. Il devra rester ici pour se reposer mais vous pourrez lui rendre visite. »

Remus hocha la tête en se détendant et la jeune femme lui sourit :

« Allez rejoindre vos amis, Remus. S'il se réveille, je vous le ferai savoir. »

« Merci ! » répondit le loup avant de sortir et de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il arriva, James se précipita vers lui, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement.

« Remus ! T'étais où ?! Pourquoi t'es pas venu manger ?! Et Sirius, tu sais où il est ?! »

Peter, juste derrière lui, fit une grimace désolée à Remus :

« Désolé, il est intenable depuis tout à l'heure… Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous deux. »

« Ecoutez, il faut que vous veniez avec moi, ça sera plus simple de vous montrer… » Il grimaça en regardant l'heure, puis décida que même si le couvre-feu n'était pas loin, sa découverte était plus importante et entraîna ses deux amis avec lui. Il sortit la cape et la posa sur leurs têtes puis les amena à la salle où il avait trouvé Sirius, leur expliquant rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé en chemin. Ils enlevèrent la cape et allumèrent leurs baguettes.

« Regardez… » murmura le châtain en désignant la flaque irisée à la lueur de sa baguette. « Je crois que c'est ça qui a empoisonné Sirius… On devrait l'amener à McGo, non ? »

James s'accroupit et observa le liquide, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est bizarre, ça a la même couleur que la potion… Vous pensez qu'il en a pris ? »

Les deux autres s'approchèrent et Peter hocha la tête.

« C'est possible… C'est vrai qu'il est assez impatient sur le sujet… Il faudra lui demander demain matin, quand il sera réveillé. »

James et Remus acquiescèrent puis le loup sortit un flacon de sa poche.

« Je pense qu'on devrait en prendre un échantillon. Au cas où. » se justifia-t-il devant les regards surpris de ses amis.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi leur besogne, ils retournèrent à leur dortoir et se couchèrent dans un silence religieux. En effet, il était rare que l'un d'eux manque à l'appel alors que la lune n'en était encore qu'à son premier quartier.

* * *

Le lendemain, durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors que les trois Maraudeurs discutaient à voix basse pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait d'apporter ou non le flacon qu'avait ramené Remus à leur directrice de maison.

« Mais Remus, commença James, réfléchit un moment, si McGo le voit, elle va savoir ce qu'on prépare et on pourra plus continuer ! »

« Oui, mais Sirius était en danger et si jamais ça recommence… Et puis si c'est la potion qui a fait ça, il faut savoir ce qu'on a raté… »

Alors que Peter allait rajouter quelque chose, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un préfet de septième année, surprenant le professeur Binns.

« Bonjour Professeur, je me permets d'entrer parce que Mrs Pomfresh m'a demandé de venir chercher Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow. »

Le fantôme hocha la tête et les trois amis se levèrent précipitamment, rangeant leurs affaires rapidement. Ils rejoignirent le jeune homme, qui les conduisit à l'infirmerie et James se pencha vers Remus.

« Tu crois qu'il est réveillé ? »

« J'espère… » répondit l'autre en soupirant un peu.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à la porte en bois et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils furent accueillis par un « Les gars ! » enjoué de Sirius, qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda James en s'asseyant sur le lit, tandis que les deux autres s'installaient sur deux chaises inconfortables. Le brun soupira et regarda les draps en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'ennuie… Y a rien à faire ici ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et James leva les yeux au ciel, tic qu'il avait repris de Remus.

« Mon vieux, tu devrais faire du théâtre, tu sais ? »

Sirius lui tira la langue et Remus secoua la tête :

« Vous devriez en faire tous les deux, James. »

« Hey ! » s'écria l'interpellé tandis que Sirius semblait prendre un air gêné et se taisait.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur leur petit groupe et James jeta un regard significatif à Sirius, lui intimant silencieusement de présenter ses excuses.  
Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchit : évidemment, Remus devait avoir parlé de leur rencontre avec Evans et sentit une pointe de honte l'envahir.  
Se raclant la gorge, il dit :

« Remus ? Je… J'voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour la dernières fois… J'pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire et répondit doucement :

« Je t'en veux plus, t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé, moi aussi. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, surpris, alors que Peter et James échangeaient un sourire victorieux. Enfin leurs amis se réconciliaient !

« Moony, c'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi, on a qu'à oublier cette histoire et passer à autre chose. » proposa Sirius en souriant doucement. Son sourire s'élargit quand Remus hocha la tête.

Celui-ci eut un air amusé et James se redressa.

« Bon ! Maintenant que la séquence émotion est passée, on peut peut-être s'intéresser aux choses sérieuses ? »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Peter, le regardant d'un air étonné.

Le brun roula des yeux et pointa son doigt sur le torse de Sirius et dit d'une voix un peu dure :

« Explique-nous pourquoi tu partais et surtout, quelle idée stupide t'a traversé pour que tu boives ça ? »

L'autre grimaça puis soupira.

« Je trouve que ça traîne en longueur, qu'on n'est pas assez rapide avec la potion alors à chaque fois que je pouvais, je partais pour essayer de trouver le totem. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et sortit la fiole de sa poche avant de la poser sur la table de chevet.

« C'est quoi, ça, alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement, inquiet.

« C'est la potion. Je pensais… Que ça pouvait accélérer mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Sirius, même si ça met du temps, je te le répète, ce que tu fais… Ce que _vous_ faîtes, reprit-il en regardant ses amis, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux et… Je n'aurai jamais cru trouver des amis comme vous… » murmura-t-il. Il y eut un instant de silence puis il se racla la gorge et dit :

« En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie comme ça et… J'aimerai bien que tu reviennes avec nous… S'il te plaît ? » rajouta-t-il quand Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

« D'accord. »

Remus sourit, rassuré, et se laissa aller contre la chaise.  
Finalement, tout s'arrangeait avec son ami et il en était heureux. Une part de lui bondissait de joie à l'idée que tout allait redevenir comme avant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, apaisé.

* * *

J'hésite toujours entre son nom français ou anglais, donc ça risque de varier, mea culpa

Je pars du principe que Sherlock est assez connu pour se retrouver dans la bibliothèque des Potter


	19. La Sorcière Borgne

**Chapitre 15 : La Sorcière Borgne**

Mrs Pomfresh laissa sortir Sirius dans le courant de la semaine, lassée par ses incessantes plaintes. Le reste des Maraudeurs l'attendait devant la porte, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Ben mon vieux ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais l'avoir à l'usure ! » s'écria James en remettant ses lunettes.

Sirius eut un sourire éclatant :

« Ne jamais sous-estimer un Black. Surtout s'il s'ennuie. »

Remus sourit et secoua la tête.

« Monsieur Sirius, feriez-vous une allergie à l'inaction ? »

« Vu qu'il est incapable de rester tranquille plus de deux minutes, c'est bien possible. » répondit Peter, à qui Sirius tira puérilement la langue.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire et se rendirent dans le parc, profitant de l'air qui se radoucissait du début du mois de mars. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté d'un arbre proche du lac, James se redressa brusquement.

« Merde alors ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement, surprenant ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

Son ami eut une grimace furtive :

« Bah c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et… Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de cadeau… »

Le loup-garou rosit et secoua la tête.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais Remus ! C'est ton anniversaire, il faut bien qu'on t'offre quelque chose ! » intervint Sirius, repoussant ses cheveux pour mieux voir son ami. Celui-ci secouait la tête.

« Je veux pas que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour moi, vraiment. Vous êtes déjà là et c'est beaucoup. » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

James se renfrogna tandis que Sirius et Peter échangeaient un sourire.

* * *

Le soir, alors que Remus était dans la salle de bain pour se changer – jamais il ne s'était changé devant ses amis, afin de leur épargner ses cicatrices – James, Sirius et Peter étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, discutant d'un passage secret que Sirius avait découvert durant une de ses nombreuses absences mais qu'il n'avait pas pu explorer.

« Vous pensez que ça risque rien de tester ce passage ? » demanda Peter, un air inquiet au visage.

« Pas si on prend la cape, répondit James. Parce que si on se débrouille bien, personne ne peut nous voir. On peut faire ça ce soir, non ? » ajouta-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête :

« Ouais. Faudrait en parler à Remus, je pense. »

« De quoi il faudrait me parler ? »

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Remus, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Oh ! Eh bien on parlait d'un passage secret, que j'ai découvert, et on se disait qu'on pouvait l'explorer ce soir. » répondit Sirius en souriant.

Le petit loup-garou grogna légèrement.

« Sérieux, je viens de me mettre en pyjama ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu mets tes chaussures et on y va ! » répondit James.

Remus poussa un soupir agacé et s'assit sur son lit pour mettre une vieille paire de baskets tandis que James sortait sa cape et que Sirius attrapait un parchemin et un crayon.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Peter, curieux.

« Pour faire un plan, dit Sirius, s'attirant des regards surpris de la part de ses amis. Bah quoi, au moins on se souviendra d'où il mène ! »

Remus écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête.

« Mais tu réfléchis ! »

« C'est possible ça ? » renchérit James.

Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais et rangea ses affaires, un air vexé sur le visage avant de sortir. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son ami, alors que les deux autres se jetaient un regard surpris avant de rejoindre leurs amis.  
Sirius retrouva très vite son sourire et il se dirigea vers la sortie de leur salle commune, suivit par ses amis.

« On va où ? » demanda James en sortant la cape de sa poche.

« Troisième étage ! » déclara son ami en souriant. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape et entamèrent leur trajet, lentement, ralentis par le fait qu'ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas se faire voir par les préfets qu'ils croisèrent. Ils arrivèrent finalement face à une statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor(1) que les élèves appelaient la sorcière borgne. James tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui lui sourit et sortit sa baguette.

« Dissendium. » murmura-t-il, lisant la formule gravée dans le socle de la statue. Celle-ci se décala sur le côté, révélant un passage dans le mur.  
Victorieux, le jeune garçon se retourna vers ses amis.

« Comment tu savais que ça marcherait ? » lui demanda Remus, étonné.

« J'en savais rien, mais la dernière fois, je suis tombé dessus et je me suis demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Du coup, j'ai essayé sans la baguette puis je me suis dit que c'était sûrement un sort ou quelque chose comme ça. Et quand elle s'est déplacée, j'ai compris que c'était un passage secret. »

Hochant la tête, le loup-garou s'avança dans le tunnel, allumant au passage sa baguette.

« Vous pensez qu'il mène où ? » demanda Peter, tendant le cou pour mieux voir sans toutefois entrer à la suite de Remus.  
Le dépassant, James et Sirius entrèrent à leur tour. Se retournant vers lui, le garçon à lunettes lui fit un sourire un peu moqueur :

« C'est ce qu'on va découvrir, Pete ! »

Le blondinet acquiesça vigoureusement et entra à son tour dans le tunnel, sortant sa baguette pour éclairer la galerie de pierre.  
Elle était assez large, leur permettant de marcher à deux côtes à côtes, et était assez haute pour laisser passer un homme adulte sans que celui-ci touche le plafond.

Remus était passé en premier, suivis de James qui éclairait le chemin et le papier de Sirius pour qu'il puisse dessiner et Peter fermait la marche.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement face à un mur et Remus lâcha un léger juron.

« C'est un cul-de-sac ! »

Poussant un soupir déçu, Peter leva les yeux au plafond.

« Eh non attendez ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant le plafond du doigt. « Là, y a une trappe, vous avez vu ? »

Surpris, les trois autres regardèrent la voûte, éclairée par la lumière de trois baguettes.  
En effet, dans la pierre grossièrement taillée se trouvait une trappe en bois rudimentaire, datant sûrement du début du siècle.

« Comment on peut y accéder ? »

La question de James tira les autres de leurs pensées et Remus prit un air songeur.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a pu être créée(2) par des sorciers qui avaient peur de Grindelwald ? »

Son intervention lui attira des regards surpris et il rougit légèrement.

« Ben quoi ? C'est possible, non ? Enfin… Il était puissant et si elle est au-dessous d'une maison c'est logique, non… ? »

« C'est pas idiot. » acquiesça Sirius, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. « Remus, tu penses que tu pourrais monter sur mes épaules pour atteindre la trappe ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en rangeant sa baguette et Sirius s'accroupit, lui permettant de monter sur son dos. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Remus faillit perdre l'équilibre et poussa un cri étouffé avant de se stabiliser. Il tendit le bras et concentrant sa force, il réussit à ouvrir le panneau de bois.

« C'est bon ! » s'écria-t-il et il se hissa dans le trou.  
Il se pencha et dit :

« Je pense que vous pouvez venir, y a personne. Mais éteignez vos baguettes, sinon ça ne va pas être pratique. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Peter, l'aidant à se hisser sur le sol en pierres froides, puis ce fut au tour de James de les rejoindre.

« Et moi, comment je fais ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix ennuyée.

James éclata de rire :

« Bah tu restes là, mon vieux ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Remus s'agenouilla au bord de la trappe et répondit :

« Je peux te faire monter, parce que le loup est assez puissant et il me laisse sa force. Mais il faudra que vous deux, vous me reteniez. » dit-il en pointant James et Peter. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête de concert et Remus se pencha, attrapant son ami et le tirant hors du tunnel.  
Il eut une grimace sous l'effort mais parvint tout de même à faire monter Sirius et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

« Bon sang ! » souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à rire un peu. « T'es lourd, Sirius ! »

« Eh ! » s'exclama l'autre, vexé.

Se relevant, Remus lui tira la langue puis sortit sa baguette.

« Lumos ! » lança-t-il et il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur : ils se trouvaient dans une pièce remplie d'étagères, sur lesquelles étaient posées des boîtes de friandises et de chocolat.

« On est… A Honeydukes ?... » demanda Peter d'une voix hésitante et Sirius avança dans les rayons. Il attrapa une boîte et, après avoir regardé ce qui était marqué dessus, il leva les yeux vers ses amis, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

« Les gars, on vient de trouver un passage pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard ! »

James eut un immense sourire et échangea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami : maintenant qu'ils savaient comment aller au village sans se faire attraper, ils avaient la possibilité d'aller à la boutique de farce et attrapes !  
Sentant le danger futur que cette découverte amenait avec elle, Remus se racla la gorge :

« Je vous préviens que si vous sortez et que vous vous faites attraper ici, je ne vous aiderai pas avec McGonagall. »

« Mais Moony ! » protesta Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu. « Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Un Maraudeur ne lâche jamais ses amis, sinon, ce n'en est pas un vrai ! »

Plissa les yeux, Remus lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu remets en question mon appartenance à ce groupe, Sirius Orion Black ? » demanda le loup-garou d'une voix glaciale mais un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

Ayant parfaitement remarqué son air à la lueur des baguettes, le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je dis ça comme ça. »

Secouant la tête, James murmura doucement :

« Tu joues avec ta vie… »

Sans prendre garde à l'intervention de leur ami, Remus avança d'un pas, les bras croisés sur son torse et son sourire s'élargit un peu.

« Très bien. Alors je t'écoute, que dois-je faire pour être réellement un Maraudeur ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ouvrit un instant la bouche avant qu'on sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de typiquement siriusien prenne place sur ses lèvres.

« Mhm… Oh ! Je sais, tu vas devoir te teindre les cheveux arc-en-ciel et les garder. Pendant une semaine. Entière. »

Hochant la tête, Remus lui tendit une main, que le brun serra en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Marché conclu. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux médusés de James et Peter. Celui-ci se tourna vers le brun et lui chuchota :

« Je te propose qu'on les laisse entre eux, hein. »

« J'suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par se marier, regarde comment ils se lancent des regards amoureux ! » répondit James, qui récolta deux doigts d'honneur de la part de ses amis. Sirius reposa la boîte qu'il tenait toujours à la main puis sortit son papier.

« Sirius, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit ni le moment pour dessiner le plan. On peut rentrer au dortoir et tu le fais là-bas non ? » dit Remus avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Le jeune garçon regarda ses amis et se rendit compte que Peter dormait presque debout. Hochant la tête, il replia le papier et le remit dans la poche de son pyjama.

« Je descends le premier, si vous voulez. » dit Remus en s'approchant du trou. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et il se laissa gracieusement tomber au sol.

« C'est bon ! » lança-t-il, et ses amis sautèrent à leur trou par la trappe. Ils refermèrent le panneau de bois puis reprirent le chemin jusqu'au château dans un silence seulement brisé par le bruit étouffé des bâillements de Peter et Remus.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune, Remus resta un peu en retrait et attrapa doucement le bras de Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Moony ? »

Le loup-garou rosit légèrement et murmura :

« Est-ce que… Je peux dormir avec toi ?... C'est bientôt la pleine lune et… Je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul… »

« Bah oui, t'inquiète pas ! » répondit Sirius en souriant, mais le regard inquiet. Il avait remarqué l'air pâle de Remus et ses cernes plus larges qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le loup-garou sourit en lâchant un soupir fatigué.

« Merci. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et arrêta son ami, qui commençait à monter les marches.

« Ça va pas fort, pas vrai ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Remus eut un sourire triste. « J'ai toujours des cauchemars de cette nuit-là et… »  
Il poussa un deuxième soupir, plus triste, et secoua la tête.

« Et c'est parce que tu dors seul, c'est ça ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix douce. Remus hocha la tête et le brun passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« T'en fais pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais, c'est promis. »

Le loup-garou sourit, rassuré par la promesse et la voix déterminée de son ami, et le suivit dans le dortoir.

* * *

(1) Selon le Wiki Harry Potter (avouez tout le monde a cherché des infos dessus) : « Gunhilda de Gorsemoor est une sorcière célèbre. Elle était bossue et borgne et a trouvé un remède à la dragoncelle. Il existe une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie ainsi qu'une statue à Poudlard, qui cache un passage secret menant chez Honeydukes. Cette statue est connue sous le nom de statue de la sorcière borgne. »

(2) J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce verbe, donc toutes mes excuses s'il est mal conjugué ^^'


	20. Visite à Pré-Au-Lard

**Chapitre 16 : Visite à Pré-Au-Lard**

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi à la veille de la pleine lune, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne en plaisantant et passèrent devant leur directrice de maison, qui les fixait d'un air scrutateur. Elle se doutait visiblement que les maraudeurs avaient une idée derrière la tête mais sans preuves, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se contenta donc de les regarder passer et les quatre amis arrivèrent finalement au passage secret.

« T'as la cape ? » demanda Remus à James, tandis que Sirius ouvrait le tunnel. Le garçon aux lunettes hocha la tête et sortit le vêtement de sa poche.

« On n'est pas obligés de la mettre maintenant, si ? » demanda Peter.

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Et puis on n'a pas la place, de toute façon. » répondit Sirius en s'engouffrant dans le passage, bientôt suivi par les trois autres.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à la trappe et Remus grimpa agilement sur les épaules de Sirius pour ouvrir le panneau de bois.  
Il se hissa dans la cave et, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il aida ses amis à monter à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis et que James eut sorti la cape, ils remontèrent dans le magasin et Remus écarquilla les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de friandises réunies dans un seul endroit et il sentit son ventre gargouiller.  
Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et l'entraîna par le bras vers la sortie. Ils enlevèrent la cape en se dirigeant vers le magasin de farce et attrapes, Zonko, et se séparèrent en deux groupes. James et Peter partirent vers la librairie et Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la boutique.

« Tu sais où ils vont ? » demanda le loup-garou, surpris de voir ses deux amis aller de leur plein gré dans une boutique remplie de livres – sûrement le pire cauchemar de Peter.

« Je crois que Peter avait besoin d'un livre pour les cours de potion et James est allé l'aider. »

Remus hocha la tête, peu convaincu mais se laissa tout de même entraîner par son ami qui voulait refaire sa provision de farces.

De leur côté, James et Peter étaient arrivés à la librairie et regardaient la devanture, l'un hésitant à entrer et l'autre attendant patiemment.  
Brusquement, le brun se tourna vers son ami.

« Dis-moi Peter, si tu étais Remus, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, comme livre ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, la suite de ce que je lis ? » proposa l'autre, surpris. James eut un air pensif pendant un instant puis un sourire éclaira son visage et il l'attrapa par le bras, entrant dans la boutique en un coup de vent.

Il s'arrêta brusquement face aux rayons et fronça les sourcils.

« Pete' ? »

« Mhm ? » répondit l'autre, ses yeux parcourant les rangées, un soupir défaitiste lui échappant. Il devait y avoir des milliers de livres !  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par James, qui demandait :

« Tu sais quelle série il lit en ce moment ? »

« Il me semble qu'il lit un truc Moldu… Le Seigneur des Anneaux, je crois… Enfin je ne suis pas sûr… »

James retrouva son sourire et lui secoua le bras.

« Peter, t'es un génie ! » Il l'entraîna vers la vendeuse en expliquant sa pensée :

« Je me souviens qu'il râlait parce qu'il lui manquait le dernier, alors on peut lui offrir non ? »

Le petit blondinet acquiesça, priant juste pour que son ami arrête de le secouer dans tous les sens, et poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement quand il relâcha son bras.  
James s'approcha du comptoir de la libraire et sourit.

« Bonjour, vous auriez des livres Moldus ? » demanda-t-il, la tête un peu penchée.

La femme releva la tête en souriant et rajusta son chignon gris.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi. » répondit-elle en se levant. « Vous savez quel livre il vous faut ? »

« Oui ! »

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire complice. Si le cadeau qu'ils avaient offert à Remus l'année précédente avait été trop vite utilisé (des fausses baguettes permettant à celui qui l'utilisait de faire pousser des plumes sur le visage de la personne visée) cette fois-ci les deux amis espéraient que Remus mettrait plus de temps à lire le livre.

* * *

De leur côté, Sirius et Remus arpentaient les rayons du magasin de farces et attrapes, se cachant quand ils voyaient un préfet ou un professeur, James ayant gardé la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, personne ne les vit et ils réussirent à acheter tout ce qu'il leur manquait – surtout Sirius, le loup-garou ayant déjà dépensé ses maigres économies en chocolat.  
Sur le chemin du retour, celui-ci, rougissant légèrement, demanda à son ami :

« Dis, comment t'as fait pour tout payer ? »

« Ben… Avec l'argent que m'envoient mes parents. Tu sais, même s'ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment, ils font tout pour passer pour des parents « exemplaires ». Quitte à m'envoyer une fortune et à savoir que je la dépense en farces pour faire chier ma cousine… »

Son ton était à la fois dur et triste et Remus hésita un instant : il avait une question qui le taraudait depuis un long moment mais il n'osait pas la poser. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et rattrapa son ami.

« Sirius, un jour, tu m'as demandé d'où me venaient mes cicatrices, tu te souviens ? »

L'autre hocha la tête, le souvenir de leur conversation dans les douches remontant à la surface de sa mémoire. Il se doutait un peu de la question qui se profilait mais ne fit rien pour arrêter son ami.

« Et… Je me demandais… Comment t'es venu à penser que ma mère… »

Il se tut brusquement et fronça les sourcils, arrêtant de marcher. Son ami savait qu'il avait compris. Peut-être pas tout mais au moins une bonne partie de la vérité et il s'arrêta à son tour, les yeux fixés sur les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.

« Sirius, est-ce que ça t'est arrivé, toi ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda l'autre, un faux air innocent au visage. Remus lui jeta un regard, pas dupe.

« Est-ce que tes parents t'ont déjà fait du mal ? »

Sa voix était douce et inquiète et Sirius hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité. Mais Remus avait déjà trop de problèmes à gérer avec sa malédiction et le jeune garçon était sûr que si son ami savait tout, il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter – non pas que cela dérange Sirius, mais Remus passait son temps à être inquiet, pour tout et tout le monde. Alors il répondit :

« Non. Ils me punissent souvent, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est tout. »

« Ils te… Punissent ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir et l'entraina vers un coin un peu moins fréquenté, faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir des professeurs.

« Ben, souvent ils m'enferment dans ma chambre et m'enlèvent tout ce qui peut me distraire. »

Remus s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Ça va, Moony, ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais ? »

« Mais Sirius, ils n'ont aucun droit de faire ça ! C'est… C'est… Horrible ! »

Sirius eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs parsemés de neige volant autour de son visage.

« Faut croire. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ça a toujours marché comme ça, chez moi, alors je suppose que j'y suis habitué… »

Avant que Remus puisse répliquer, Sirius l'entraîna vers James et Peter, qui sortaient de la librairie et le loup-garou se laissa faire, son esprit en ébullition.

Finalement, sa discussion avec Sirius avait soulevé plus de questions qu'il n'avait de réponses. Et même si son ami ne semblait pas disposé à parler de ça, Remus se promit de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider. Après tout, Sirius avait bien agi de la sorte avec son secret et avait trouvé une solution à son problème.  
Alors Remus était déterminé à trouver quelque chose pour aider son ami.

* * *

Quelques jours après son anniversaire, Remus se retrouva face à son défi. En effet, James et Sirius avaient profité de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, quelques jours avant, pour acheter une teinture arc-en-ciel. Les deux Maraudeurs le firent asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle de bain tandis que Peter amenait le pot contenant la lotion.

Poussant un soupir, Remus se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe.

« C'est obligé que ce soit vous deux ? Je veux dire… Je peux le faire aussi, hein ? »

« Ton peu de confiance en nous me fait mal, mon cher Moony. » répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. D'un ton sentencieux, James rajouta :

« De toute façon, t'as relevé le défi, alors laisse toi faire. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant intérieurement.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang…_

Finalement, lorsque les deux amis eurent fini, ils échangèrent un regard et se retinrent de rire. Remus avait fermé les yeux et n'osait pas les rouvrir, effrayé par le résultat.

« Ecoute Moony, il faut que ça repose un peu alors on va euh… Nettoyer la salle de bain et tu pourras te rincer après, hein ? » proposa Sirius.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, répondit Remus, je refuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce. Alors je vais aller dans le dortoir, attendre que vous ayez terminé et voir le résultat. »  
Il se leva et, tendant les mains devant lui, réussit à sortir de la pièce. Il entendit les deux amis se mettre à rire et rouvrit les yeux en entendant Peter étouffer un gloussement.

« Peter, je te préviens que si tu ris ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te tue. » déclara Remus, ses yeux dorés plantés dans ceux de son ami. Celui-ci recula d'un pas en levant les mains.

« J'ai rien fait ! »

Grognant un truc contres ces « imbéciles de crétins des Alpes qui feraient tout pour vous ridiculiser », Remus s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de commencer ses devoirs.  
Il ne releva la tête que lorsque ses deux amis furent sortis de la salle de bain et alla prendre sa douche sans leur adresser un seul regard. Inquiet, James se pencha vers Sirius et demanda :

« Tu crois qu'il nous en veut ? »

« A tous les coups. Mais il va se dérider assez vite, parce que je crois qu'on s'est trompés… »

Surpris, son ami lui jeta un regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, on devait prendre un truc qui dure assez longtemps et là, on a pris un truc qui part facilement, il suffit de deux ou trois lavages… »

James haussa les épaules en souriant :

« C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. »

Sirius acquiesça et s'assit sur son lit, attendant le retour de Remus. Celui-ci ne ressortit qu'un long moment après, les bras croisés sur son torse. James donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui releva la tête et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Oh Merlin ! C'est euh… C'est très… »

Il fit un geste de la main, tentant de trouver ses mots, mais finit par éclater de rire, suivit de James et Peter, tandis que le loup-garou lui adressait un regard meurtrier.

« Sirius, je te jure que je vais me venger. Et que tu le regretteras. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son livre et se réfugia dans son lit, fermant les rideaux. Immédiatement calmé, Sirius regarda James, inquiet, qui secoua la tête en murmurant :

« Laisse-le se calmer, il doit être assez vexé qu'on se moque de lui… »

Son ami acquiesça, désormais amusé. Au final, Remus avait une grande fierté, même s'il la cachait très souvent


	21. Promesse de vengeance

**Chapitre 17 : Promesse de vengeance**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, tout le monde fut surpris par la nouvelle couleur de Remus et il lui fallut la menace d'une retenue pour que ses amis daignent à lui expliquer comment la faire partir – il lui suffisait de se laver les cheveux tous les jours pendant une semaine.  
Mais vers le milieu du mois, il commença à s'éloigner sans un mot et Sirius était inquiet : un matin, Remus n'était pas descendu au petit déjeuner et il avait fallu toute la force de James et Peter pour que le jeune garçon les suive à la Grande Salle. Trépignant sur son banc, il avait à peine touché à ses œufs brouillés et leur donnait des coups de fourchette.

« Tu comptes continuer à les massacrer comme ça encore longtemps ? » demanda Peter en souriant. Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de continuer son découpage méthodique, poussant un soupir énervé.

« Bon sang, il nous fait la gueule, j'en suis sûr ! » grommela-t-il avant de pousser un second soupir, plus long que le premier.

Repoussant son assiette, James se leva et, entraînant Peter et Sirius avec lui, remonta au dortoir.

« Eh, j'avais pas fini ! » s'exclama Peter, son cupcake à moitié entamé dans la main.

« Peut-être mais Sirius allait finir par commettre un meurtre. » répondit James en passant devant McGonagall. Celle-ci les arrêta et demanda, surprise de ne voir que trois membres de leur petit groupe :

« Où est Mr Lupin ? »

Les trois Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et ce fut Sirius qui répondit :

« Il doit être au dortoir, pourquoi ? »

Leur directrice se pinça le nez et les fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

« Parce qu'il n'y est pas. »

« Quoi ?! »

L'exclamation avait fusé des trois garçons et la femme redressa son chapeau – pour la forme, jamais son chapeau n'aurait osé se décaler d'un seul millimètre.

« J'ai demandé à un préfet d'aller le chercher mais il est revenu en me disant que le dortoir était vide. »

« Il est peut-être dans le parc ? » proposa Peter et Sirius hocha la tête.

« On pourrait se séparer pour essayer de le retrouver ! » dit-il et McGonagall acquiesça.

Les trois garçons partirent alors, James vers la salle sur demande, Peter dans le parc et Sirius en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.  
Ce fut lui qui eut le plus de chance : il retrouva son ami assis contre les créneaux, une lettre chiffonnée à la main et de larmes sur les joues.  
Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et s'approcha avec lenteur.

« Moony ? » appela-t-il doucement en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Le loup-garou renifla légèrement et le regarda en essuyant ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix douce, inquiet.  
Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tendre la lettre. Le garçon prit le papier et, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs.  
Les grands-parents de Remus avaient été tués par Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, sur les ordres de Voldemort. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment inquiété les Maraudeurs, qui plaisantaient à son sujet, considérant que sa menace était égale à celle d'un tueur fou.  
Mais Sirius devenait peu à peu lucide du réel danger que constituaient le sorcier et ses disciples, qui s'amusaient à terrifier voire tuer des Moldus. Et le garçon prenait désormais conscience de la gravité de la situation.  
Les sanglots de Remus le tirèrent de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur lui, le regard inquiet. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était roulé en boule sur lui-même et posa sa main sur son épaule avec douceur.

« Moony… »

Il prit son ami dans les bras et le sentit sangloter contre lui.

« I-ils sont m-morts… » balbutia-t-il. « C'est… C'est lui qui les a tués… »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les sanglots étouffés de son ami et resserra sa prise sur lui. Le jeune loup-garou releva la tête et le fixa, le regard déterminé malgré ses joues trempées de larmes.

« Je te jure que je vais les venger, Sirius, dit-il, sa voix ayant perdu toute trace de sanglots. Je te jure que quand on sera sorti d'ici, je les vengerai, peu importe le prix. »

Le brun hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever en lui attrapant la main.

« Je te promets que je t'aiderai, Moony. »

L'autre eut un sombre sourire et pressa sa main.

« Merci Sirius… »

Son ami lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux qu'on redescende ? Ou alors tu préfères rester seul ? »

« Je… Je préfère rester un peu seul… Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et lui pressa l'épaule.

« Si tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas, d'accord ? » lui dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

Il reçut un vague hochement de tête de la part de Remus et finit par partir en silence, l'esprit en ébullition.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un élève de sixième année vint chercher Remus dans la Grande Salle durant le petit déjeuner pour l'amener au bureau de Dumbledore. Le loup-garou jeta un regard suppliant à ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement de venir avec lui.  
Les trois autres se levèrent d'un même mouvement, surprenant le préfet qui ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de les conduire chez le directeur.  
Bien évidemment, James – et donc Peter – avait été mis au courant par Sirius de la mort des grands-parents de leur ami et celui-ci leur avait demandé de venir avec lui s'il y avait un enterrement.

Rasséréné par leur présence, le loup-garou glissa sa petite main dans celle de Sirius pour puiser un peu de sa chaleur et sa force. Le brun serra ses doigts dans les siens sans un mot, ne se préoccupant pas des regards surpris et attendris de Peter et James.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement face à la porte en bois du bureau de Dumbledore et, une fois que celui-ci leur ait signalé qu'ils pouvaient entrer, le sixième année partit, laissant les Maraudeurs rentrer dans la pièce circulaire.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y venaient, ni certainement la dernière, mais c'était en revanche la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés par une McGonagall furieuse ou un Picott enragé. Aucun d'eux ne parla et Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en songeant qu'ils étaient pour une fois bien calmes.  
Mais les circonstances de leur venue n'étaient pas sujettes à l'amusement et ce fut d'une voix douce qu'il parla :

« Mr Lupin, votre mère m'a fait parvenir une lettre me demandant si je vous permettais de vous laisser la rejoindre pour la journée. J'ai bien évidement accepté mais je dois vous demander deux choses. »

Sirius sentit la main de Remus serrer la sienne un peu plus fort au fur et à mesure que le vieux sorcier parlait mais ne bougea pas, écoutant Remus répondre d'une voix presque atone :

« Je vous écoute professeur. »

« Voulez-vous emmener vos amis avec vous ? Je sais que parfois, cela peut-être bon de les avoir à vos côtés… » dit Dumbledore, une lueur de sollicitude dans les yeux.

La prise de Remus sur la main de Sirius se relâcha un peu et il hocha la tête sans un mot, la gorge nouée.

« Bien, soupira le vieil homme. Voulez-vous partir maintenant ? Ou vous avez besoin de temps ? »

La question s'adressait cette fois-ci aux quatre garçons et James, qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé, répondit :

« Je pense que le plutôt est le mieux, professeur. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui lui rendit un regard reconnaissant. Dumbledore acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il attrapa un petit pot contenant de la poudre et regarda ses élèves.

« Je vais vous faire passer chacun votre tour. Mr Lupin, allez-y je vous prie. »

Remus hocha la tête et, entrant dans la cheminée éteinte, il prit une poignée de poudre.

« Votre mère vous attends au _Little Mermaid's Pub_ , à Cork, dit Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes. Vu les circonstances, il faudrait que vous soyez revenus demain soir au plus tard. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça et jeta la poudre en articulant l'adresse du pub. Il disparut dans une grande flamme verte et Sirius s'avança pour entrer dans la cheminée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il fit face à une femme aux mêmes cheveux châtains et yeux couleur miel que Remus mais dont le visage était bien plus triste et fatigué. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il se trouvait face à la mère de son ami et lui présenta ses condoléances.

Espérance lui sourit et, l'aidant à sortir de la cheminée, lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Je suis contente que tu ais été là pour Remus pendant la semaine. » Elle regarda la cheminée, dans laquelle Peter apparaissait, et rajouta :

« Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, tous les trois… »

Sirius voulut parler mais il fut interrompu par Peter, qui trébuchait en sortant de la cheminée.  
Il secoua la tête et rejoignit Remus, qui regardait la mer battue par la pluie par la fenêtre.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il et le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Je suis triste mais… En même temps, ça va. Je veux dire, on ne les voyait pas souvent, la dernière fois que je les ai vus, j'avais sept ans, alors je me souviens pas vraiment bien d'eux. » Il poussa un léger soupir et reprit :

« Maman n'aimait pas aller les voir, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé papa. Ils savaient qu'il était un sorcier et ils avaient peur de lui, je crois… Et puis on ne pouvait jamais rester très souvent, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'argent chez eux. »

« Ils ne savaient pas ? »

Remus tourna les yeux vers lui pendant une seconde et un sourire sombre prit place sur son visage.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais ils disaient que tant qu'ils n'en verraient pas un… Ils ne le croiraient pas… » Ses yeux s'emplirent brusquement de larmes et Sirius grimaça intérieurement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi Moony… »

« Sirius, et s'il revenait e-et qu'il attaquait maman ?... » demanda le châtain, ses yeux dorés inquiets levés vers lui.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, mon chéri. »

Remus tourna le regard vers sa mère et les autres Maraudeurs, qui étaient arrivés silencieusement, et essuya ses joues, se détachant de son ami.

« Tu me le promets ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix et sourit légèrement quand Espérance hocha la tête.

« Remus, quand ton père est parti, il a placé un sortilège de protection sur la maison. Tant qu'il n'est pas brisé, rien ne peut m'arriver. » assura-t-elle en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

* * *

Le soir, après l'enterrement, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Remus. Elle n'était pas très spacieuse, ses murs étaient couverts d'affiches de films moldus et de posters que ses amis lui avaient donnés, et dans les petits espaces laissés libres, il avait collé des photos d'eux quatre prises l'année précédente.  
Le mur face à la fenêtre était entièrement caché par des bibliothèques et James poussa un sifflement admiratif en constatant qu'il possédait certains livres de Poudlard.  
Remus rosit doucement et dit :

« C'est Mme Pince… Elle m'a dit que je pouvais les ramener cet été, parce que je suis le seul à les lire. »

« Ben mon vieux ! s'exclama Peter en souriant. C'est impressionnant ! »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas une carte de chocogrenouille ? » demanda Sirius en pointant quelque chose qui dépassait du tiroir du bureau en bois.

« Si, j'en fais la collection, vous voulez les voir ? »

Remus sourit en voyant les airs ravis de ses amis et sortit une grosse boîte, qu'il renversa sur son lit.

Les trois autres s'assirent sur le matelas installé par la mère de Remus et ils passèrent la soirée à commenter la collection impressionnante de leur ami.


	22. Calmer Sirius

**Chapitre 18 : Calmer Sirius**

Le mois qui suivit cette journée fut bien plus calme et silencieux pour les Maraudeurs que le début de l'année.  
Remus passait le plus clair de son temps perdu dans ses pensées et s'isola toute la semaine de la pleine lune.  
Un jour, Sirius voulu aller lui parler mais James le retint avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer dans le dortoir.

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Sirius… C'est ce soir, la pleine lune et il doit sûrement être en train de dormir. »

Sirius soupira, déçu et inquiet, et le laissa l'entraîner dans la salle commune. James le fit asseoir de force dans le canapé face à la cheminée et sortit son jeu d'échecs sorciers.

Alors que les deux amis étaient concentrés sur la partie en cours, Remus descendit du dortoir et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, les yeux à demi fermés. L'autre sursauta en le sentant s'installer et tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Blanche-Neige s'est réveillée ? » demanda James, moqueur.

Remus lui tira la langue en se frottant les yeux et s'étira avant de rouler en boule contre Sirius.

« J'voulais dormir avant ce soir… » dit-il en baillant comme un chat, les yeux désormais complétement fermés. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son ami, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'est rendormi, murmura-t-il en souriant, amusé. Comment il arrive à faire ça ? On dirait un super pouvoir ! » rajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

« J'en sais foutre rien. » répondit son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le fait que Remus s'endormait toujours contre Sirius. Il commençait à se demander si ses amis n'étaient pas en train de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius avait joué et sursauta quand celui-ci fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux.

« Tout va bien vieux ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. Le garçon hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

« On devrait le réveiller, non ? Enfin, le soleil va pas tarder à se coucher, alors… »

Sirius acquiesça et secoua doucement l'épaule de Remus, qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Mhm ? »

« Moony, il faudrait que tu te réveilles, le soleil va bientôt se coucher… »

Remus se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il, la panique s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule, un air rassurant au visage.

« Du calme Mus', t'as encore une heure, mais on a préféré te prévenir, au cas où. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en se détendant et se laissa aller dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le feu.  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et, alors que le plus jeune des trois (1) allait parler, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur Peter, essoufflé.

Il vint les voir, les joues rouges, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Les gars, on a un énorme problème ! »

« Y a quoi ? » demanda Sirius, surpris.

Le blondinet se redressa et balbutia :

« La potion elle… Elle fait des trucs bizarres qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ! »

James fronça les sourcils et se leva.

« Montre-moi ce qu'elle fait, Pete'. »

L'autre hocha la tête et l'entraîna avec lui, l'air pressé et inquiet, laissant Sirius et Remus sur le canapé, surpris.

« C'est moi ou ils sont partis sans nous ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur la porte qui se refermait lentement.

Son ami haussa les épaules et attrapa une chocogrenouille dans le sachet posé sur la table. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant la carte qu'il avait reçue et la rangea dans sa poche en mangeant la friandise. Sirius avait observé la scène, amusé, et demanda :

« C'est qui ? »

« J'ai eu Merlin ! Elle est super rare et ça fait super longtemps que je la cherche ! » s'exclama Remus, un sourire ravis aux lèvres. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, repensant à sa collection personnelle cachée dans sa table de nuit et une pointe d'envie s'infiltra en lui. Il se calma rapidement, attendrit par l'air réjoui de son ami.  
Remus rangea sa carte, son sourire se fanant quand son regard tomba sur la fenêtre.

« Je dois y aller… » soupira-t-il en grimaçant.  
Touché par son air triste, Sirius le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, Moony… Je te promets que ça va aller. »

Remus eut un léger sourire et s'écarta doucement de son ami.

« Merci Sirius, dit-il en prenant son sac. A demain. »

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, les Maraudeurs partagèrent leur temps entre l'infirmerie – Remus était tombé malade le lendemain de la pleine lune – et leur potion, qui était désormais terminée. Sirius devenait de plus en plus impatient et semblait frustré de l'absence de résultat. Un soir, James avait réuni un conseil de Maraudeurs moins Sirius, qu'il avait réussi à enfermer dans leur dortoir.

« Bon, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, face à Remus et Peter, on doit faire quelque chose. »

« A quel sujet ? » demanda Remus en se redressant dans son lit tandis que Peter s'asseyait plus confortablement sur le lit.

« Pour Sirius. Il est insupportable à propos de la potion, on dirait une bombe à retardement. »

Remus eut un sourire amusé et répondit :

« Je vois… Personnellement, je ne peux rien faire, James. Et aucun de vous trois non plus. Il faut juste le temps que vous trouviez votre… Totem. »

Le brun hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Je sais bien, mais il faudrait que Sirius le comprenne, ça. »

« Ecoute, quand je sortirai, j'essaierai de lui parler. Mais en attendant… » Il bâilla un peu et soupira. « Je vais dormir un peu, parce qu'il est presque vingt-deux heures et que je suis fatigué. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'infirmerie.

* * *

Malgré les apparences, Sirius est le plus jeune (James et Remus sont nés en Mars et Peter entre 1959 et 1960 donc il doit être plus âgé


	23. Expédition Nocturne

**Chapitre 19 : Expédition Nocturne**

Après que Remus eut parlé avec Sirius, celui-ci se calma légèrement, sans toutes fois perdre son air renfrogné. Même s'il participait aux blagues des Maraudeurs, il ne semblait plus rire aussi souvent et c'était devenu rare de le voir sourire.

Pourtant, alors que le mois de Juin était bien entamé et que l'air s'était empli de senteurs d'été et de fin d'année, Sirius redevint le garçon joyeux que ses amis connaissaient.  
En effet, un matin de pleine lune, alors que Remus était sur le point de rentrer au château et que les trois autres avaient passé la nuit assis, plongés dans leurs pensées pour trouver leur totem, Sirius poussa un cri de joie. Il se leva et, sous les regards surpris de James et Peter, qui étaient sortis de leur torpeur en sursaut, se mit à sautiller avec entrain.

« Ça y est ! » cria-t-il, une excitation à peine contenue dans la voix. « Ça y est ! »

Il eut un rire euphorique et les deux autres échangèrent un regard surpris. Le brun capta leur étonnement et, avec un sourire immense, s'exclama :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé mon totem ! »

James se mit à sourire à son tour et le rejoignit.

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux bruns remplis de curiosité. L'autre perdit un peu sa joie et parut gêné – fait rare pour le garçon.

« Ben euh… Je crois que c'est un chien… »

Il lança un regard à James qui, au lieu de se mettre à rire, avait un sourire amusé et Peter intervint.

« Je trouve que ça te correspond bien. Je veux dire, ils sont fidèles et protecteurs, un peu comme toi. Et puis certains font toujours n'importe quoi. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire et répondit :

« Je l'ai pas _vraiment_ découvert mais j'ai vu une forme qui ressemblait un peu à un chien, même si c'était plus grand. »

« C'est pas un loup ? » demanda James, mais son ami secoua la tête et répondit, sûr de lui :

« Non, je suis persuadé que c'était un chien. La forme était plus grosse qu'un loup mais plus petite. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Sirius sauta sur son lit, le poing en l'air.

« Moony, nous voilà ! » s'écria-t-il et James éclata de rire, s'écartant d'un pas. En effet, Sirius venait de perdre l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol, lâchant un « ouuuf » étouffé. Il se releva d'un bond, époussetant son haut de pyjama, et attrapa ses affaires.

« Bon, vu qu'il doit être bientôt l'heure de descendre manger, je propose qu'on s'habille et qu'on aille manger. » dit-il et sourit quand ses amis acquiescèrent.

* * *

Les Maraudeurs décidèrent de ne pas révéler l'avancée de leur recherche à Remus, qui commençait à se sentir mis à l'écart. Il n'était pas réellement éjecté du groupe, mais il sentait bien que ses amis avaient un secret qu'ils ne voulaient pas partager avec lui.  
Cependant il ne dit rien et se contenta de se murer dans un silence assez habituel chez lui – il était le plus observateur mais surtout le plus silencieux.

Au cours des dernières semaines de cours, il eut pourtant le loisir de remarquer que si ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose – avec à peu près autant de discrétion qu'un géant dans une foule de gobelin – Sirius, lui, semblait plus heureux que depuis le début de l'année, même si la menace des vacances et son lot de remarques et punitions de la part de ses parents approchait à grands pas.

Un soir, cependant, James décréta qu'il était temps de réunir un conseil « maraudeurien » dans le dortoir.  
Sirius ne manqua pas de se moquer de son air arrogant, le faisant ressembler à un homme d'affaire, et riait tellement qu'il tomba de son lit.  
Vexé, James se mit à bouder jusqu'à ce que Remus le pousse pour s'assoir plus confortablement. Malheureusement, il avait mal dosé la force qu'il lui fallait et le brun atterrit à terre, à côté de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se remit à rire, impossible à calmer face à l'air ahurit de son ami, qui ressemblait, selon ses dires, à un hibou.

Remus eut une légère grimace et se pencha vers ses amis :

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire les idiots, on pourra peut-être savoir quelle était ta brillantissime idée, James ? »

Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond et hocha la tête, presque au garde-à-vous. Le loup-garou eut un micro sourire en se disant que décidemment, flatter l'égo de ses amis était toujours la meilleure solution pour les faire redevenir sérieux. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et rectifia sa pensée : c'était le meilleur moyen pour que _James_ redevienne sage.  
Sirius, visiblement, n'était pas touché par la flatterie. Il semblait même imperméable à tout ce qui pouvait le rendre calme et assidu.

Décidant d'ignorer le garçon toujours au sol, James entreprit de raconter sa « génialissime idée » :

« Alors en fait, je suis tombé sur un sort dans la réserve et je crois qu'il vient des fondateurs eux-mêmes. Heureusement, il est à la portée d'un première année mais comme personne ne l'utilise… Enfin bref, ajouta-t-il quand Remus fit mine de soupirer, c'est un sort qui fait que chaque élève de chaque maison fera le bruit de la maison à laquelle il appartient. »

Il y eut un silence consterné et le brun grimaça face à sa piètre explication.

« En gros les Serdaigles vont faire le bruit d'un aigle, les Poufsouffles d'un putois, les Gryffondors d'un lion et les Serpentards celui d'un serpent. » dit-il et Sirius se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses amis.

« Mais c'est du génie ! » s'écria-t-il. « James, où est ce sort ? »

« Ben… Dans la réserve. Je pensais l'utiliser pour le dernier repas de l'année, puisque l'effet dure seulement deux heures. »

Son ami sauta sur ses pieds et commença à partir vers la bibliothèque, rattrapé juste à temps par Remus.

« On se calme, Sirius. » déclara celui-ci, forçant le garçon à s'assoir et à ne plus bouger. Celui-ci se mit à bouder, prétextant que c'était facile pour lui d'empêcher les autres de bouger, avec sa force.  
Le loup-garou lui tira la langue puis s'écarta pour laisser James exposer son plan.

Le plan était très simple et il fut finalement décidé que Sirius et Remus se chargeraient de subtiliser le livre contenant le sort et que James serait celui qui le lancerait au déjeuner.

* * *

La veille du dernier jour, Remus et Sirius se glissèrent hors de la salle commune et le brun sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche avant de les recouvrir tous les deux avec.  
Amusé, Remus eut un léger sourire en constatant l'air concentré de Sirius.  
Après réflexion, il y avait une occasion qui faisait que son ami pouvait rester concentré plus de dix minutes : la réalisation d'une de leurs blagues.  
Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut par que l'autre s'était arrêté et lui rentra dedans.

Sa première pensée fut que son ami sentait bon – une odeur de terre mouillée et d'agrumes. Etrangement cette odeur sembla calmer le loup au fond de son âme et Remus se recula un peu, perturbé par la proximité entre eux deux et la réaction de « son » loup.

Sirius, qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de son ami, se tourna vers lui après avoir déverrouillé la porte de la bibliothèque.

« On y va ? » chuchota-t-il et Remus acquiesça, le suivant à travers les rayons emplis de livres en tous genres.  
Une part de lui se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire cela un jour et il était heureux. Heureux de traîner parmi les vieilles étagères en bois, accompagné de Sirius, pour chercher un sort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre autrement.  
Heureux de savoir que ses amis étaient là pour lui, même s'ils ne voulaient pas tout lui dire – ils avaient bien le droit de vouloir garder des choses pour eux, après tout.  
Il fut de nouveau tiré de ses pensées par Sirius, qui lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Le livre est là. » dit-il en pointant une étagère du doigt. Remus leva la tête et acquiesça.

« Tu peux l'attraper ? » demanda-t-il avant de jeter un regard autour de lui : il n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper par Picott à quelques jours des vacances.  
Alors que Sirius attrapait le livre et le tirait hors de son emplacement, une sirène stridente retentit. Le brun attrapa alors le bras de Remus et le tira avec lui à travers les rayons, la cape voletant autour d'eux.  
Ils entendirent les pas du concierge derrière eux et Sirius sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, le livre dans les bras et Remus sur les talons. Il attira son ami dans un placard et referma la porte juste avant que Picott passe devant.

Remus, collé contre le mur du fond, tentait de reprendre sa respiration, les yeux fermés pour ne pas songer à l'étroitesse du placard et sa claustrophobie tandis que son ami avait plaqué son oreille contre la porte.

« C'est bon, il est parti, je crois… » chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers Remus. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le loup-garou n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Inquiet, il se rapprocha de lui autant que le petit espace lui permettait et prit doucement sa main.

« Remus ? »

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

« C'est rien… faut juste que je me calme… »

Pourtant le jeune garçon sentait la main de son ami agripper la sienne, comme un naufragé se tiendrait à une planche pour ne pas se noyer. Il se rendit compte que Remus commençait à tremblait et le fit sortir du placard rapidement, priant pour que l'air frais du couloir suffise à calmer le petit loup-garou.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aider et une grimace inquiète pris place sur son visage quand Remus se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.  
Sirius s'agenouilla face à lui et, gardant sa main dans la sienne, tenta d'appliquer les conseils que James lui avait donné, un jour, quand quelqu'un faisait ce genre de crises.

« Remus, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et se détendit légèrement quand son ami hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'air… » murmura celui-ci d'une voix un peu étranglée et Sirius hocha la tête.

« Viens. »

Il l'aida à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cour intérieure. L'air était frais malgré l'été qui était déjà arrivé et Remus poussa un soupir en sentant une brise souffler doucement.  
Le loup-garou se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs en fer forgé sous le regard inquiet de Sirius, qui n'osa pas parler, attendant que l'autre parle en premier.

« Je suis désolé… » dit doucement Remus, les yeux plongés dans le vide. « C'est juste que… J'aime pas être enfermé dans une petite pièce depuis _cette nuit-là_. »

« A cause de la pleine lune ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés et il sentit son ami hocher la tête.

« Ouais… Enfin, ça me rappelle juste que… Chaque pleine lune je suis enfermé dans ma propre tête… »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant doucement à lui.

« C'est pour ça qu'on va devenir des animagi, Moony. C'est pour que tu ne sois plus prisonnier de la lune. »

« Merci Sirius… »

Remus lui sourit et, se relevant, l'entraîna avec lui dans son élan, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres face à son air surpris.

« Il est tard, on devrait rentrer au dortoir. Surtout que demain on doit se lever tôt. »

Sirius hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à leur chambre après avoir rabattu la cape de James sur eux. Ils entrèrent en silence et furent accueillis par James, qui semblait inquiet.

« Enfin ! s'écria-t-il, mais vous étiez où, tous les deux ?! »

« Du calme, on a failli se faire chopper par Picott, alors on a dû se cacher. » tempéra Sirius pendant que Remus ouvrait leur cachette secrète sous une dalle en pierre dans le sol. Il déposa doucement le livre dans le nid rempli de bonbons et petites babioles sans importance. Après avoir repositionnée la dalle à sa place, il se releva et sourit en voyant que James dormait presque, couché sous ses draps.  
Sirius, lui, semblait réfléchir profondément, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le petit loup-garou s'approcha de lui et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, murmura :

« Ça va ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

« Oui, t'en fait pas… Je suis juste fatigué. »

Remus hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais il décida de ne pas pousser plus loin. Sirius faisait partie de ces gens qui, s'ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, ne parleraient pas. Il se releva et alla se coucher, l'esprit en ébullition : il _devait_ trouver comment aider Sirius. Car même si son ami n'en parlait pas, il savait que retourner chez ses parents étaient quelque chose qui l'ennuyait.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs descendirent parmi les premiers élèves, Sirius et Peter encore à moitié endormis et James râlant contre ces « putain de réveils qui t'obligent à te lever » jusqu'au moment où Remus, qui tenait le vieux grimoire dont ils allaient se servir, lui rappela qu'ils allaient faire une blague.

Le garçon aux lunettes eut un immense sourire et entra dans la grande salle en bavardant gaiement avec Remus. Sirius se laissa tomber assez gracieusement sur le banc puis enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, lâchant un « j'finis ma nuit. » étouffé.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et ils attendirent que la salle se remplisse de tous les élèves. Une fois que chaque place fut occupée, Remus ouvrit le livre à la page que James lui indiqua et le fit glisser vers lui. Le brun sortit sa baguette et, tout en appliquant le geste indiqué sur la page de parchemin, il prononça la formule.  
Il y eut un petit instant de flottement puis une élève de Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et, au lieu d'entendre une voix, le reste des étudiants sursautèrent au son d'un rugissement de lion. Puis une cacophonie inaudible éclata : les Serdaigles se mirent à glatir (1), les Poufsouffles à japper (2), les Serpentards à siffler et les Gryffondors à rugir. Sauf Remus qui, contre toute attente quand il voulut rugir à son tour… Hurla.  
De la même manière qu'un loup répondrait à l'appel de ses congénères.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en même temps qu'il fermait la bouche et pâlit considérablement.  
Heureusement pour lui, seuls ses amis l'avaient entendu et Sirius sourit un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche, un léger aboiement lui échappant.  
Le garçon eut un immense sourire : ses doutes étaient confirmés.  
Autour d'eux, les élèves continuaient à paniquer et James rangea le livre en se rendant compte que McGonagall avançait vers eux à grands pas. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un miaulement furieux lui échappa et elle se figea un instant. Seul le directeur de Poudlard gardait son calme.  
Il avait même un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres et se leva, réclamant le silence.

« Mes chers élèves, sachez que ceci n'est qu'un petit enchantement qui prendra fin dans peu de temps. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Quant aux fauteurs de trouble, sachez que vous ne serez pas sanctionnés. »

Il se rassit, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice, et les élèves commencèrent à sortir par petits groupes, presque tous silencieux.  
Les Maraudeurs, eux, se rendirent à leur dortoir, entraînés par Sirius, qui semblait surexcité. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis sur leurs lits, Sirius attrapa une feuille et commença à écrire quelque chose, l'air terriblement concentré.  
Remus voulu parler mais un léger cri de loup sortit de sa gorge et il rougit à nouveau et referma les lèvres, les pinçant comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de produire un quelconque son. James lui jeta un regard amusé jusqu'au moment où Sirius aboya pour attirer leur attention. Fier de lui, il fit passer sa feuille à Peter, qui la lut en écarquillant les yeux, puis la fit passer à Remus.

« _Les gars ! Je crois que ce sort révèle l'animal caché en nous, si on est un animagus ou un loup-garou ! C'est pour ça que Remus a hurlé et que je peux aboyer !  
Et comme on sait que les seuls animagi au monde le sont soit de naissance, soit font comme nous – ce qui est assez compliqué et pas toujours un succès – c'est pour ça que la plupart des élèves faisaient les bruits qu'il « fallait ». Mais je suis sûr et certain que certains ont fait d'autres bruits ! Et c'est pour ça que McGo a miaulé !»_

Remus attrapa le stylo, l'air assez énervé, et écrivit à toute vitesse : « _si je comprends bien, les autres auraient pu découvrir pour moi, mais aussi pour vous trois ! Sirius, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux pour vous ? Vous pourriez être expulsés ! »_

Sirius secoua la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, et répondit : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a entendu, sauf nous. »_

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit fort et se tourna vers James, qui abordait un air gêné. Visiblement, le bruit venait de lui et il eut un léger sourire en haussant les épaules.

« _On a au moins le cri de mon totem, c'est pas trop mal. »_ écrivit-il. Puis il regarda Peter, qui poussait des petits cris presque inaudibles.  
Sirius se mit à rire – ou plus exactement à lâcher des sons entre le rire et l'aboiement.  
Peter faisait le bruit d'un rongeur.

Après réflexion – et la fin du sortilège – Remus déclara que ça ne l'étonnait pas que Peter soie un rongeur. En effet, leur ami avec certaines habitudes des écureuils – piocher dans les plats durant les repas et cacher son butin était une chose que Peter faisait fréquemment, à l'instar des écureuils.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée dehors, à éviter le plus possible les professeurs et le concierge, bien conscients que si Dumbledore ne les sanctionnait pas, McGonagall ne s'en priverait pas. Finalement, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express sains et saufs et James poussa un soupir.

« Eh voilà. L'année est finie. »

Se laissant tomber sur la banquette, Sirius hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Deux mois, ça va être long… » lâcha-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, le visage assombrit. James et Remus échangèrent un regard et James posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin, tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, hein ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.  
L'autre parut rassuré et une discussion animée sur qui, entre les Faucons de Falmouth et les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, était la meilleure équipe de Quidditch.  
Ils n'arrêtèrent de parler que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Londres et Sirius se leva le premier, attrapant sa valise.

Ils sortirent les uns à la suite des autres sur le quai et Sirius poussa un long soupir avant de leur sourire.

« A bientôt les gars. »

Il se dirigea vers une femme à l'air austère et Remus échangea un regard avec James.  
Ils ne savaient pas comment allaient se dérouler les vacances de leur ami mais ils se doutaient d'ors et déjà qu'elles ne seraient pas joyeuses.

* * *

(1) Eh oui, c'est le bruit d'un aigle.

(2) Le blaireau fait tout un tas de sons donc on va partir sur le jappement (mon historique devient étrange xD).


	24. Vacances d'été, deuxième année

**Vacances d'été, Deuxième année :**

Lettre de Remus à Sirius, 11 Juillet

 _Salut Sirius,_

 _Comment ça va ? Tes parents n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi ? Tu as de quoi manger ? S'il te plaît réponds-moi, je suis très inquiet pour toi._

 _Est-ce que tu viens chez James en Août ?_

 _S'il te plaît, réponds vite,_

 _Avec inquiétude,_

 _Moony._

* * *

Lettre de Sirius à Remus, 12 Juillet

 _Hey Moony !_

 _Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ils n'ont pas été très content d'entendre parler de mes exploits – tu peux compter sur ma cousine Bellatrix pour cafter – mais ils n'ont rien fait. Enfin, ils m'ont juste crié dessus mais c'est tout.  
T'en fait pas pour la nourriture, Regulus et moi, on a eu le temps de refaire le stock que je garde dans ma chambre, au cas où. _

_Oui, j'ai réussi à faire dire oui à mon père._

 _Et toi, ça va ? Je sais qu'on est pas là pour te soutenir après la pleine lune mais ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _A très vite !_

 _Sirius._

* * *

Lettre de Remus à James, 12 Juillet

 _Salut James !_

 _T'as des nouvelles de Sirius ? Il m'a dit que tout allait bien chez lui mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et toi, comment vas-tu ?_

 _J'ai demandé à ma mère pour venir en Août et elle est d'accord pour que je vienne après la pleine lune – pour les deux semaines avant la rentrée. Tu sais si Peter vient ?_

 _A très vite !_

 _Remus_

* * *

Lettre de James à Remus, 13 Juillet

 _Hey Rem' !_

 _Oui, il m'a dit que ses parents avaient piqué une crise quand sa cousine – tu sais, la folle, qui est brune – leur a raconté nos blagues. Je pense que ça a été pire mais j'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu me dire._

 _Moi, je vais bien, mon père m'a forcé à couper les branches des pommiers mais c'est terminé ! Et toi, ça va ?_

 _C'est chouette que tu puisses venir ! Peter ne pourra pas venir, chaque année il part chez sa grand-mère à Dublin – celle avec les oies._

 _A bientôt !_

 _James_

* * *

Lettre de Remus à Sirius, 13 Juillet

 _Salut Sirius_

 _J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait plus… Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu veux, je reste persuadé que ce qu'ils font n'est pas normal.  
Pour la pleine lune, ça va, même si je suis encore un peu fatigué – Moony n'est plus habitué à sa cage – mais ça va. _

_Au fait, James t'a dit que je viens chez lui ? Tu viens quand ?_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Moony_

* * *

Lettre de Sirius à James, 14 Juillet

 _Salut vieux !  
Je viendrais chez toi vers la deuxième semaine d'Août, on va pas tarder à partir en France jusqu'au début du mois – mon père veut absolument amener Regulus voir notre oncle Cygnus, parce qu'il va bientôt pouvoir « faire honneur à notre famille, contrairement à moi ». Je te dis pas, mon oncle est encore pire que mon père sur la pureté du sang et l'honneur de la famille._

 _Remus m'a dit qu'il pouvait venir, je suis trop content !_

 _Au fait, n'envoie plus de hibou après ta réponse, je les recevrai pas… Je te dirai quand on pourra se reparler !_

 _A plus vieux !_

* * *

Lettre de Sirius à Remus, 14 Juillet

 _Moony, ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment. Je sais bien que tu es inquiet mais tout va bien. Je vais partir en France pendant trois semaines, parce que mon père veut absolument amener Regulus voir mon oncle Cygnus – c'est le cousin de ma mère mais c'est un Black (comme tu peux le voir, on a pas une famille facile, je t'expliquerai, un jour).  
Après, je vais directement chez James, alors on se verra très vite !  
Sincèrement, Moony, tout va bien.  
Bon, je suis assez impatient de te voir, parce que tu me manques, mais c'est tout !_

 _J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances et je compte sur toi pour faire une blague à quelqu'un.  
Ne m'envoie pas de hibou, il arriverait trop tard.  
A bientôt !_

* * *

Lettre de Remus à James, 15 Juillet

 _Je suis assez inquiet, quand même…  
On dirait que Sirius veut éviter le sujet et c'est pas la première fois. Je sais qu'il t'en a sûrement plus dit à toi mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait… Je sais pas, essayer de savoir la vérité ? Après tout, s'il a un problème avec ses parents, je lui dois bien ça non ?_

 _Tu ne t'es pas assommé avec ? J'en connais une que ça ravirait !  
Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas ! Ma mère est un peu étouffante mais c'est parce qu'elle ne me voit pas souvent – et je dois avouer que c'est chouette, d'être couvert de câlins. _

_Oh mince, c'est dommage… J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuiera pas trop…_

 _A plus !_

* * *

Lettre de Peter à Sirius, Remus et James, 16 Août

 _Salut les gars !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ici ça va, ma grand-mère a vendu ses oies cet hiver – ouf ! – alors c'est un peu plus cool !  
Vous avez reçu votre lettre ? Comme on rentre dans deux-trois jours, je me disais que ça serait chouette qu'on aille chercher nos affaires le même jour, non ?_

 _Ma mère vous recommande de ménager un peu Mme Potter mais je crois que c'est pas la peine de vous le dire parce que vous n'écoutez pas._

 _A bientôt les gars !_

 _Peter_

* * *

Lettre de Sirius, Remus et James à Peter, 17 Août

 _Salut Peter !_

 _Nous on va bien, Sirius était en France pendant trois semaines et il a ramené des farces et attrapes.  
C'est cool que ta mamie ait vendu ses oies ! _

_On vient de les recevoir, donc on peut y aller le 20 ? Tu seras rentré, non ?_

 _Tu peux dire à ta mère que malgré Remus, on a pas pu résister à faire des farces._

 _A plus Pete' !_

 _Sirius, Remus et James_


	25. Regulus

**Chapitre 20 : Regulus**

Lorsque Sirius rentra chez lui, deux jours avant la rentrée, il fut accueilli par l'ambiance froide et morbide du Square Grimmaurd. Soupirant, il sortit de la cheminée et s'avança dans le bureau de son père, qui se tenait face à lui. Sirius se força à ne pas bouger et à garder un air froid et impassible.

« Tu es en retard. »

La voix d'Orion était froide et plate et le garçon baissa la tête.

« Pardon Père, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. »

Il serra les poings dans ses poches en priant pour que son père le laisse partir dans sa chambre rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, Orion ne semblait pas satisfait de son excuse et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais qu'un Black n'est _jamais_ en retard, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, retenant une grimace quand son père lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de bois sombre.

« Peux-tu me dire _pourquoi_ tu n'as pas vérifié l'heure, dans ce cas ? »

Sirius hésita un instant puis répondit, se forçant à garder une voix neutre :

« Nous étions dans la chambre de James et nous étions en train de lire quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en retard. » Il se tut et hésita à rajouter un « désolé » pas du tout sincère mais se dit qu'il était finalement préférable de ne rien dire.  
Orion lui jeta un regard pénétrant, que Sirius soutint sans broncher.  
Il tentait de garder une attitude brave mais il sentait la peur couler dans ses veines. Finalement, Orion s'adossa à sa chaise et fit venir un elfe de maison à lui, surprenant Sirius quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Kreattur(1).

« Maître Black a appelé Winnie, que peut faire Winnie, Monsieur ? » demanda l'elfe d'une voix fluette en se courbant, son nez touchant le sol.

« Je veux que tu mettes Sirius à la cave. Tu lui donneras seulement un repas par jour et une bougie. » Puis Orion se tourna vers son fils et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Je veux que tu retiennes la leçon, Sirius. Un Black ne _doit pas_ être en retard. »

Le jeune adolescent ne répondit pas et se leva, suivant l'elfe, se forçant à garder un air neutre. Il referma la porte et ferma un instant les yeux, les visages souriants de ses amis dansant devant ses yeux, et il rouvrit les paupières.

 _Ça en valait la peine,_ se dit-il et quand il entra dans la petite pièce sombre, il inspira faiblement. Winnie lui amena une bougie sans un mot puis referma la porte, le laissant dans le noir et Sirius alla s'assoir contre le mur, les yeux fixés dans le vide obscur autour de lui.  
Il n'était pas rassuré. Il savait que c'était idiot mais il ne pouvait retenir le frisson de peur qui lui parcourait le dos.  
C'était comme si quelqu'un l'observait dans le noir, caché, tapis, même, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.  
Il serra la bougie dans sa main et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour l'allumer.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, Remus était arrivé parmi les premiers sur la voie 9¾, pressé de revoir ses amis. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant arriver Sirius, accompagné d'un vieil elfe de maison et d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux traits semblables à ceux de Sirius.  
Celui-ci semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et avait un regard légèrement brumeux, inquiétant immédiatement Remus, qui le prit dans ses bras, comprenant implicitement que la fin des vacances avait été dure pour Sirius.

Il s'écarta légèrement et sourit à son ami.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant légèrement son inquiétude.

L'autre hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Oh ! Au fait, je te présente mon petit frère, Regulus ! » dit-il et attrapant le bras du garçon, qui lui lança un regard surpris. Il fit l'impression à Remus d'un objet qu'on ne sortait que lors des grandes occasions et qui passe le reste de l'année dans un placard.  
L'impression était renforcée par son teint pâle et ses vêtements, qui semblaient neufs – un bibelot de grande valeur qu'on dépoussiérait pour que les autres jalousent.  
Le loup-garou s'en voulu de penser cela, car Regulus semblait gentil – son air rêveur et émerveillé lui rappelait celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le quai en première année.  
Il sourit avec gentillesse à l'enfant et, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, ils furent pris d'assaut par James, qui leur hurla qu'il était « super heureux de vous revoir les gars, on va s'éclater cette année ! » avant de voir Regulus, qui s'était décalé d'un pas sur le côté, légèrement surpris.

« Oh ! On dirait Sirius en modèle réduit ! » s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa les deux frères par le bras et les mit côtes à côtes et Remus fut frappé par leur ressemblance. En effet, Regulus ressemblait énormément à son frère.  
 _C'est presque le même que Sirius à son âge_ , pensa-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

* * *

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs discutant joyeusement en attendant la répartition, Sirius semblait morose. Il était sûr que son frère finirait à Serpentard, mais une infime partie de lui priait pour qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon _savait_ que si Regulus allait chez les serpents, il suivrait la voie de ses parents – voire celle de leur cousine Bellatrix, qui semblait réellement intéressée par les activités de Voldemort.  
Tout à ses pensées défaitistes, il ne se rendit pas que la cérémonie avait commencé et sursauta quand James lui donna un coup de coude.

« C'est ton frère » chuchota-t-il et Sirius se concentra sur Regulus, qui montait les marches menant au Choixpeau. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il croisa le regard de son frère qui lui sourit légèrement – « _ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas, et même si tu pars à Serpentard, on restera des frères, promis »._ Tels étaient les mots qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir du 12, Square Grimmaurd.  
Mais l'un comme l'autre, les deux frères savaient que c'était un mensonge – un de ceux qu'on dit pour rassurer mais qu'on ne pense pas réellement. Une promesse mensongère, qui serait très vite brisée, bafouée, quand Sirius et Regulus comprendraient qu'ils ne voulaient pas la même chose.  
Mais même s'il savait que sa promesse n'était que des paroles dans le vent, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui quand son frère fut envoyé à Serpentard. Comme si, quelque part, il avait échoué dans sa mission.  
Une part de lui, pourtant, était soulagée. Car Regulus allait à Serpentard, alors il éviterait la haine de leurs parents et resterait l'enfant qu'il était un peu plus longtemps – du moins espérait-il.

Regulus chercha son frère des yeux et lui lança un regard désolé : « _pardon,_ disait-il, _c'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois où nous sommes des frères »_ ajouta son sourire triste.  
Sirius fit un petit signe – _c'est pas grave, c'est mieux comme ça, ne t'en fait pas_ – mais au fond de lui, il était triste de voir son petit frère s'éloigner de lui.  
Remus, à côté de lui, lui prit doucement la main sous la table et la serra. Il ne savait à quel point cette nouvelle affectait son ami mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien, alors quand Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, il lui sourit et pressa ses doigts – _ça ira, ne t'en fait pas. Je te le promets._

* * *

Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, l'esprit en ébullition. Il ne savait pas comment aider Sirius.  
Le loup-garou poussa un soupir et se leva en attrapant sa baguette. Il murmura un lumos et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se passant un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.  
Il détestait ce genre de nuits, avant la pleine lune, durant lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il allait retourner à son lit, l'esprit un peu apaisé, quand il entendit du bruit vers celui de Sirius. Surpris, il s'y dirigea lentement, éteignant sa baguette pour ne pas le réveiller, et s'arrêta brusquement.

Sirius faisait un cauchemar.  
Violent, à en juger par son visage crispé et ses mouvements saccadés. Remus fit alors la seule chose qu'il jugeait intelligente : il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et secoua l'épaule de son ami pour le réveiller. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard perdu à Remus, avant de sourire un peu et de se décaler dans le lit.  
Comprenant que Sirius ne voulait pas rester seul, le loup-garou se glissa sous les draps et l'enlaça avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sirius ? » chuchota-t-il, et l'autre soupira légèrement avant de se mettre à parler. Il lui raconta le retour de ses vacances, sa peur du noir, puis ses craintes et son soulagement pour Regulus, sans omettre un seul détail.  
Sans rien dire, Remus le serra contre lui un peu plus fort, attristé et inquiet pour son ami. Il se rendait bien compte que Sirius allait mal, qu'il était plus pâle et que sa peau était froide.  
Alors il attrapa la couette et la rabattit sur eux puis lui chuchota de dormir.

* * *

Remus dormait et Sirius ne voulait pas dormir ni bouger, même s'il savait que le lendemain, James allait lui jeter un regard étrange en les voyant dormir dans cette position, Remus et lui.  
Mais fermer les yeux ou faire un geste aurait signifié perdre la chaleur qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer au creux de leurs corps et Sirius ne voulait pas. Parce que perdre cette chaleur revenait à laisser la place au froid, au noir, et aux cauchemars.

* * *

(1) Je vais sûrement échanger entre les versions, pour son nom, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez Kreattur puis Kreatcher ^^ (et c'est la même chose pour Rogue/Snape


	26. La carte

**Chapitre 21 : La carte**

James jeta un regard agacé à la jeune fille qui lui tournait autour. Les cours avaient commencé depuis un mois et le garçon n'arrivait pas à parler à Sirius. Depuis le début de l'année, son ami avait recommencé à disparaître pour de longues heures, parfois avec Remus, parfois seul, et James avait parfaitement remarqué son visage pâle et cerné. Et il savait parfaitement que l'envoi de Regulus à Serpentard l'avait marqué très profondément.

Soupirant, il se leva sans un mot pour sortir de la salle commune, ne jetant pas un seul regard à la fille blonde. A un autre moment, il aurait été flatté d'être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui, il était surtout très inquiet. Il poussa un long soupir et se mit à la recherche de Sirius, Remus étant en cours d'étude des Moldus – option que James n'avait pas voulue et que Sirius n'avait pas été autorisé à prendre.  
Sa première idée fut d'aller à la salle sur demande. La deuxième fut qu'il leur faudrait une carte qui leur permette de localiser toutes les personnes dans le château. Et la troisième fut que tant que Sirius serait introuvable, ils ne pourraient rien faire.  
Motivé par cette pensée, il accéléra le pas et arriva très rapidement face au mur du septième étage. Au moment où il s'arrêtait devant, il vit apparaître une porte dans la pierre et Sirius sortit de la salle sur demande. Seul.  
Fronçant les sourcils, James ne bougea et attendit que son ami le remarque, adossé au mur percé de fenêtre. Finalement, Sirius leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens en souriant légèrement, mais il semblait plus pâle et fatigué que jamais.

James s'avança et, désignant la porte, lui demanda :

« T'avais un rendez-vous galant ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant doucement.

« Je t'expliquerai quand j'aurai terminé, ne t'en fait pas. »

Le garçon aux lunettes lui jeta un regard noir et lui attrapa le bras quand son ami fit mine de partir.

« Sirius, te fous pas de moi, putain ! Ça fait un mois que tu disparais sans un mot et à chaque fois que tu reviens, t'as l'air d'aller encore plus mal qu'avant ! Merde, les seules fois où je te vois, c'est quand tu daignes te présenter en cours et encore ! T'es juste tellement concentré sur autre chose que c'est presque impossible de te parler ! »

L'autre baissa un peu les yeux en soupirant.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il et James grogna.

« Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé, je veux juste pas que tu fasses des conneries. » Il poussa un soupir en secouant la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » finit-il par demander, et Sirius sourit légèrement.

« J'ai enfin trouvé mon totem » déclara-t-il enfin, après un long silence.

L'adolescent regarda son ami d'un œil fixe, ne sachant pas s'il devait le féliciter ou l'insulter à cause de son inconscience.  
Il finit par décider de ne rien dire et, l'attrapant par le bras sans un mot, l'emmena de force au dortoir. Il le força à lui expliquer et ne put retenir un rire en apprenant que le totem de Sirius était un chien.

« Un gros chien. Noir. » précisa son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Il était un peu déçu par cette nouvelle – il aurait aimé avoir une forme encore plus proche de celle de Moony – mais James n'en était pas étonné.  
Il était même amusé par cette découverte. Sirius était quelqu'un de loyal, enjoué et protecteur. Si la description de son ami était réelle, il aurait la forme d'un chien de garde et cela était presque une évidence. Il voulut parler mais se rendit compte que son ami venait de s'endormir, à demi allongé dans son lit.  
Il sourit légèrement et se démena pour l'allonger correctement avant de sortir le dernier numéro de _Quidditch Mag'_ et de s'assoir à son bureau.

* * *

Les semaines semblaient se fondre les unes dans les autres et Remus avait l'impression de subir ses journées plutôt que de les vivre. Les jours passaient dans une sorte de brouillard qui, parfois, disparaissait un peu lorsque ses amis lui proposaient de les aider à mettre une nouvelle blague en place.  
Mais le plus souvent, Sirius disparaissait sans un mot, malgré la discussion qu'il avait eue avec James.  
Ce-dernier semblait morose et même s'il semblait se forcer à paraître joyeux, Remus sentait bien qu'il était préoccupé.  
Alors Remus passait son temps avec Peter mais si le blond était un garçon agréable, le loup-garou savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester tout le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard avec lui.

Cette situation dura jusqu'à la rentrée des vacances de Noël, durant lesquelles seul Remus était resté au château – la pleine lune tombait deux jours après le réveillon et il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à sa mère.  
Lorsque ses amis entrèrent dans le dortoir, il trouva un Sirius d'une humeur encore plus sombre qu'à son départ alors que James semblait retrouver son sourire. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer ses amis avant d'être pris en otage par Sirius, qu'il sentit trembler contre lui. N'osant pas poser de questions, le loup-garou le serra dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. James lui mima le fait de descendre pour les laisser tranquilles et, une fois que Peter et lui furent sortis, Remus fit asseoir son ami sur son lit. Celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux baissés mais Remus pouvait sentir la peur et la honte qui s'échappait de lui.  
Parce que la pièce empestait et que Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette atmosphère lourde.

« J'ai mal au dos… » murmura finalement Sirius après un long silence durant lequel l'autre adolescent avait ouvert une fenêtre, espérant secrètement que la puanteur partirait un peu.  
La voix qui avait retenti dans la pièce était rauque, comme si son propriétaire avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Cela n'aurait pas surpris Remus, qui savait que plus le temps passait, plus Sirius était mal accueilli – presqu'en _danger_ – chez lui.

Mais quand il se tourna vers son ami, il ne vit qu'un enfant au visage pâle et aux yeux apeurés.  
Sirius avait peur. Ce fait frappa Remus comme une évidence – Sirius était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret et Remus eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que cette fois, un an et demi après la découverte _du secret_ , les rôles étaient inversés.  
Mais il sentait aussi la détresse de Sirius. Son ami avait désespérément besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un et ne pouvait plus rien garder pour lui.

Alors Remus alla chercher de quoi le soigner dans sa malle – il gardait toujours des bandages et de la pommade. « Au cas où » disait-il toujours – et déposa le tout sur le lit, à côté de Sirius.  
Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et sentit ses muscles se bander sous le tissu, comme un animal sauvage.

« Sirius, tu veux bien me laisser regarder ? » demanda-t-il et il sentit son cœur se fendiller quand l'autre lui adressa un regard brumeux. Cependant, Sirius finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit, laissant assez d'espace pour que Remus puisse se glisser derrière lui. Le loup-garou prit une inspiration discrète pendant que son ami enlevait sa chemise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la peau rouge et boursoufflée par endroits.  
Il ne parla pourtant pas, se contentant de soigner Sirius du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aurait aimé lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie mais quand il émit l'idée, son ami se retourna avec vivacité en agrippant son poignet.  
Remus sentait les ongles de Sirius percer sa peau mais son attention était entièrement focalisée sur les yeux gris acier plongés dans les siens.

 _Je ne peux pas le faire – trop de questions et tu le sais._

Si les mots n'avaient pas été dits explicitement, ils flottaient dans l'air et Remus finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête.  
Il ne savait pas très bien dans quoi il venait de s'engager. Si Sirius était battu – et c'était visiblement le cas – il ne pourrait pas rester sans rien dire. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sirius l'avait relâché et qu'il semblait plus calme.

Il ne s'en aperçut que quand il sentit le souffle du garçon sur sa joue. La proximité entre leurs visages était presque réduite à néant et Remus se mordit la joue en se rendant compte qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible : il prit la fuite.

Laissé seul, Sirius se redressa et s'ébroua légèrement.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus était parti aussi vite et s'en sentait un peu blessé. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi son ami s'était-il enfuit de la sorte ?  
Il poussa un long soupir et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour redescendre.

* * *

James se tenait face à ses trois amis, un air important au visage.

Il était tard – trop pour être encore debout mais pas assez pour se lever – et la neige tombait fort à l'extérieur du château. Les Maraudeurs avaient passé tout les mois de janvier et février, ainsi qu'une grande partie de mars à travailler sur une carte du château qui leur permettrait de voir en temps et en heure les autres élèves ou professeurs et le moment qu'ils attendaient tous était arrivé : la carte fonctionnait.

« Bon, il reste toujours le parc à dessiner et un sort pour avoir le nom sur les points, précisa James en sortant un parchemin. Il faut aussi qu'on trouve un moyen pour la protéger mais le principal est là. » rajouta-t-il en brandissant la carte en l'air, un air fier gravé sur son visage. Il donna la carte à ses amis, qui se penchèrent et observèrent des petits points symbolisant les occupants de Poudlard se déplacer.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Avec ça, on va pouvoir s'enfuir avant d'être vus par les profs ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Remus secoua la tête.

« N'en profitez pas pour faire plus de dégâts dans ce pauvre château, tout de même, je voudrais au moins finir mes études… » dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'abattit sur leur groupe et James et Peter échangèrent un regard.

« Pourquoi tu devrais t'empêcher de travailler ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix sourde, ne laissant rien présager de bon. Cependant Remus, au lieu de se taire comme à son habitude lorsque quelqu'un parlait d'avenir, se leva et darda sur lui un regard perçant.

« Parce que je suis un loup-garou, que je devrai être mort depuis belle lurette. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de posséder une baguette, et encore moins le droit d'aller à l'école. Je n'aurai pas le droit de vivre comme vous trois parce que mon père a fait une erreur et que le tien a trouvé la pire des vengeances. Alors c'est un peu facile pour quelqu'un qui est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qui aura tout ce qu'il veut dans sa vie grâce à son nom et son argent de dire ça, c'est un peu facile pour quelqu'un qui ne s'arrache pas la peau tous les mois de penser que _je_ suis égal à _vous_ parce que ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera _jamais._ Maintenant, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que ces sept années à Poudlard seront les seules éclaircies dans ma vie, j'en suis désolé. »

Il alla chercher con sac et ses affaires pour le lendemain et sortit du dortoir sans un mot, sous les regards médusés de James et Peter et celui, triste et coupable, de Sirius.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, celui-ci travailla d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir voir les noms sur la carte, trompant son ennui et sa culpabilité.  
Certes, ce qu'il avait dit à son ami était vrai – pourquoi Remus devrait-il se contenter d'un métier ingrat, lui qui était bien plus intelligent que tout le monde ? – et il était blessé par l'accusation contenue dans le discours de Remus – _c'est de la faute de_ ta _famille si je suis comme ça. Vous êtes autant des monstres que moi_ – mais il n'avait pas choisis les mots les plus intelligents, ni la meilleure façon de régler cette histoire – ne rien faire et attendre semblait en effet assez contre-productif.

Soupirant, il finit par repousser le parchemin sur le bureau et s'adossa à la chaise de bois, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Il était trop préoccupé par cette histoire pour travailler correctement et une part de lui s'inquiéta de voir que Remus avait un aussi grand pouvoir sur ses humeurs.  
Il ferma les yeux et, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, il se repassa le discours de Remus en tête.

Ainsi, c'était bien son père qui avait condamné Remus(1).  
Sirius se souvenait d'un jour, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, durant lequel il s'était retrouvé à écouter à la porte du bureau de son père pour tromper son ennui. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un homme avec lui – grand, musclé, presque sauvage – à qui Orion s'était avec dégoût – il avait pris soin de le cacher mais le petit Sirius savait déjà interpréter ce que ressentaient les gens rien qu'à leur posture. Et par chance, la porte était entrouverte, lui laissant le champ libre pour voir la discussion.

Les mots prononcés ce jour-là lui revinrent avec force : _Lupin a voulu jouer mais il a perdu. C'est ironique, pour son gamin. Comme s'il y avait été destiné._  
Il n'avait pas pu entendre plus – sa nourrice d'alors l'avait retrouvé et forcé à retourner dans sa chambre, mais l'air cruel de l'inconnu en réponse aux paroles de son père avait suffi pour que l'échange reste gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il aurait dû faire le lien depuis longtemps – depuis le jour de leur rencontre – mais il avait été trop obnubilé par Remus pour se souvenir de Lupin. Et il comprit brusquement que Remus, lui savait depuis longtemps qui était Sirius.  
Le fils de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

L'adolescent rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se précipita hors du dortoir en courant.  
Il devait s'excuser. Il devait dire à Remus combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir compris, il devait lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot égoïste.  
Mais quand il tomba nez à nez avec le loup-garou et ses yeux dorés, presque jaunes, son cerveau sembla s'éteindre et il fit la chose la plus irréfléchie qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

Il embrassa Remus.

* * *

(1) Oui, je sais que normalement, ce n'est pas le cas mais ça rajoute du drama et c'es !  
Non, plus sérieusement, je préfère dire que c'est la faute d'Orion, parce que c'est comme si Remus et Sirius étaient déjà liés bien avant de se connaître – enfin je le vois comme ça x


	27. Pertes et relations

**Chapitre 22 : Pertes et relations**

Sirius Black faisait beaucoup de choses irréfléchies – certains affirmaient qu'il ne faisait même que ça – mais il y avait toujours un but, même vague, derrière chacune de ses idées.

Mais quand il se retrouva face à Remus et ses yeux presque jaunes qui le regardaient avec une sorte de sourire de soulagement, il était loin de penser qu'il était capable de faire une chose aussi idiote que celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Pourtant, même la sensation de douleur quand son dos rencontra les pierres brutes du mur du couloir et celle des mains de Remus qui se refermaient autour de ses épaules comme un étau et qui serraient et serraient _et serraient_ jusqu'à ce que Sirius ait l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les os – nul doute qu'il aurait des traces le lendemain – ne parvinrent à le faire revenir à lui.

Il avait embrassé Remus.

Remus, son meilleur ami, son protégé, envers qui il se sentait si coupable de ne pas avoir compris que son père était à l'origine de son malheur.  
Remus qui, en ce moment même, semblait plus proche du loup que de l'humain et qui devait lutter contre son instinct animal qui lui soufflait de réduire cet humain si fragile qui avait osé le toucher en poussière et son instinct d'adolescent de quatorze ans qui mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Sirius.  
Ce dernier lâcha une faible plainte de douleur quand la prise s'accentua et Remus braqua sur lui un regard de fauve.  
Puis ses mains devinrent douces et glissèrent à ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres venaient se poser sur les siennes et Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bond.

Il ne comprit pas la sensation déçue qui parcourut son corps quand Remus s'écarta, ni pourquoi celui-ci lui jeta un étrange regard. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était venu pour s'excuser et qu'il venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami.  
Il se racla la gorge et se passa la main dans les cheveux, écartant ses mèches noires devenant trop longues de ses yeux.

« Remus je… »

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il était rare, pour le garçon, de ne pas trouver ses mots.  
Le loup-garou, toujours face à lui, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
Il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il avait eu envie de le faire et parce qu'il voulait que Remus arrête de lui en vouloir.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il agisse sans réfléchir, sans prendre garde aux conséquences, mais il semblait que cette fois-ci, la suite serait changé à jamais. Car quand il l'avait embrassé, ce n'était pas un geste innocent. Sirius avait fait passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce contact, sans pour autant savoir comme qualifier ses émotions.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et même si c'était la vérité, Remus paru déçu, bien que l'expression soit trop fugace pour que Sirius en soit sûr.  
Le loup-garou soupira et s'écarta de lui sans un mot avant de commencer à partir.  
Sirius eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur et courut après lui.

« Remus, attends ! »

L'autre se retourna et Sirius s'arrêta face à lui, haletant.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, pour ne pas pouvoir changer les choses et pour ne pas savoir ce que je ressens. » dit-il, la voix entrecoupée d'inspiration profonde, et Remus sourit légèrement.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu sais ? J'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas comme ton père et que tu n'étais en rien dans cette histoire – comme tu aurais pu ? Tu avais le même âge que moi. Quant au reste… Ce n'est pas très grave. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et tendit une main vers lui, que le loup-garou prit avec douceur.  
L'adolescent l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Il était soulagé que Remus ne lui en veuille pas – il haïssait l'idée que son ami soit en colère contre lui. C'était sûrement la pire sensation qui pouvait exister.

 _Pire que les punitions de Père,_ songea-t-il en se détendant totalement quand Remus lui rendit son étreinte.  
Au final, se disait le garçon brun tandis qu'ils rejoignaient James et Peter dans la salle commune, peu importait qu'ils soient tous les deux perdus tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

* * *

Remus était en retard pour la pleine lune. Peut-être était-ce dût aux deux heures qu'il venait de passer avec Sirius dans le parc face au lac, à profiter des derniers moments de calme avant les vacances d'été, deux jours plus tard.  
Ils n'étaient pas un couple mais leur relation était de celles qui étaient si ambigües qu'ils ne savaient plus où terminait le jeu et où commençait la vérité. Pourtant, le loup-garou n'en était pas dérangé et il savait que Sirius non plus.  
Au contraire, l'adolescent brun semblait ravi de la situation.  
Cependant, ils n'avaient pas voulu en parler à James et Peter.

 _C'est notre secret_ , avait dit Sirius un jour, et aucun d'eux ne l'avait mentionné face à leurs amis, bien que James se doutât(1) sûrement de quelque chose.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de passer par le bureau de l'infirmière. Il n'avait plus le temps de répondre à ses questions – _Vous allez bien ? Pas de douleurs superflues ? –_ et se glissa par la porte dérobée menant au Saule Cogneur, réfléchissant aux mois écoulés.  
Il se mit à courir en voyant le soleil qui teintait le ciel de rouge, comme un rappel du sang qui allait bientôt colorer sa peau.  
Il arriva à la Cabane Hurlante juste avant que la lune se lève et eut seulement le temps de mettre ses affaires en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit touché par un rayon pâle.

Il sentit la bête se dresser en lui et hoqueta quand il tomba sur le parquet. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à chacun de ses os, il aurait certainement sentit ses deux genoux craquer de manière inquiétante.  
Et finalement, son esprit disparut, noyé par la douleur, et son corps laissa place à celui du loup.

* * *

Il avait mal.  
Tellement mal que Remus ne savait plus où il s'était blessé.  
Il tenta de bouger, les yeux toujours fermés pour s'éviter la vue du sang, mais il fut traversé d'un éclair de douleur qui le laissa pantelant sur le sol froid et rugueux de la Cabane Hurlante. Il se força tout de même à se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, laissant une traînée de sang pourpre sur le bois, des gémissements faibles s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne pût les retenir.

Il se demanda vaguement si un jour Moony pouvait déchirer cette enveloppe qui l'emprisonnait et le tuer à force de violence envers lui-même.  
Il espérait.  
Il espérait mourir de cette manière plutôt que d'être exécuté sans procès par le Ministère.

Parfois, quand il devait passer la journée à aller d'une salle à l'autre avant la pleine lune et qu'il sentait son corps raide et courbaturé, il se disait que c'était ce que devaient ressentir ceux qui atteignaient l'âge de quatre-vingt ans.  
Il n'espérait pas vivre aussi vieux.

Remus savait que les plus vieux loups-garous vivaient en général jusqu'à l'âge de cinquante ans – soixante pour les plus chanceux, quarante voire moins pour les autres.  
Souvent, le soir, dans son lit, il suppliait un quelconque dieu de le laisser mourir le plus vite possible.  
Il ne supporterait pas toute sa vie la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps, brûlant ses veines comme lorsque le poison de Greyback s'était infiltré en lui et la honte qu'il ressentait face à chaque nouvelle cicatrice.

Trop fatigué pour rester éveillé, il laissa ses muscles endoloris se relâcher et sombra dans l'inconscience au moment où Mrs Pomfresh entrait dans la chambre.

* * *

Sirius poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur la banquette moelleuse du train et observa le profil de Remus, à côté de lui. Le loup-garou avait les yeux fermés, le visage pâle, les traits tirés et le garçon pouvait sentir de l'endroit où il était assis la tension dans le corps de son ami, qui tentait de ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal.  
Mais Sirius savait que Remus avait mal. Que le loup lui avait déchiré le mollet lors de la dernière nuit et que l'adolescent avait une grande difficulté à contrôler la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Profitant d'une sortie de James et Peter, partis acheter des bonbons, Sirius se mit face à Remus et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu as très mal ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, et Remus baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches d'un blond fauve.

« Ça me brûle… »

Il poussa un léger soupir et se frotta le visage. Sirius se redressa et, après avoir attrapé la valise de Remus, farfouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait – un petit pot de pommade apaisante donné par l'infirmière avant qu'il sorte de la pièce où il avait été soigné.  
Remus sourit avec reconnaissance et tendit la main, attendant que son ami y dépose l'objet. Celui-ci s'exécuta et le regarda partir en boitant légèrement. Il était impressionné par l'apparente facilité avec laquelle Remus parvenait à cacher ses blessures.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne cachait pas bien plus de choses que ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir.  
Il avait oublié que les vacances d'été étaient si longues, surtout lorsqu'il était enfermé chez lui, dans le sombre et vieux manoir poussiéreux.  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti de Poudlard et ses journées se résumaient à lire dans sa chambre. Parfois, quand son père était absent, Sirius en profitait pour essayer de se transformer – il avait pris une fiole de potion juste avant de monter dans le train.  
Mais le plus clair de son temps, il restait allongé sur le parquet noir de sa chambre, contemplant les faibles rayons de soleil que sa fenêtre laissait filtrer.  
Les pires moments de la journée étaient la nuit.  
Sirius haïssait la nuit quand il était dans la vieille maison. Même si personne ne parlait, même si tous étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, Sirius entendait le bruit des pas des elfes et, de temps en temps, la marche étouffée par le tapis de sa mère.

Elle effrayait Sirius.  
Elle était parfois semblable à un fantôme, se glissant parmi les ombres.

Un soir, le garçon sortit de sa chambre, étouffé par l'atmosphère pesante et remplie de magie noire de la pièce. Alors qu'il marchait silencieusement sur la moquette et se dirigeait vers la cour arrière, Walburga apparut devant Sirius, le faisant sursauter.

« Mère ? » appela-t-il, mais la femme ne parut pas le reconnaître.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était écorché, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé pendant des jours entiers, et Sirius eut peur le temps d'un instant.

« Je… Je suis votre fils, Mère. C'est moi, Sirius… »  
Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que sa mère ne le voit pas – pas réellement, du moins. Elle semblait perdue dans son propre monde et Sirius avait peur. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue, et courut vers la petite cour.

Il apprit plus tard dans la semaine par Regulus que durant l'année, leur mère avait commencé à faire ce genre de crises, qui la coupaient du monde réel.

« _C'est inutile de lui parler… »_ avait dit Regulus avant de lui montrer son poignet. Sirius avait eu un hoquet horrifié : sur la peau blanche, on voyait distinctement une trace de doigts devenue violette.  
Il avait immédiatement demandé à son frère de lui expliquer et Regulus avait soupiré :

 _« Mère devient parfois violente sans s'en rendre compte. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure. Depuis que tu es parti… » Et tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas devenu l'un des leurs, si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné.  
_ Si le garçon n'avait rien dit, Sirius avait pu lire le reproche dans son regard et il avait baissé les yeux.

C'était seulement deux semaines plutôt, réalisa le garçon avec horreur un après-midi, où il était dans le couloir, face à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Et depuis deux semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés.  
Ce qu'il avait craint était bel et bien arrivé : il avait perdu son frère. En un sens, il s'en doutait depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'il était parti à Gryffondor.  
Mais même s'il le savait au fond de lui, se l'avouer restait douloureux et il resta un instant devant la porte fermée, sur laquelle brillait une plaque de marbre au nom de son propriétaire.  
Il finit par partit mais ne vit pas Regulus, dans l'ombre, qui le regardait avec tristesse.

Finissant par se décider, l'enfant se précipita vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras, son visage contre son torse, et murmura :

« Ne me laisse pas… »

« Jamais. » répondit Sirius, la voix étouffée.

Ils ne bougèrent pas durant un petit moment puis Regulus se détacha et sourit doucement avant de retourner à sa chambre.  
Les deux héritiers Black ignoraient qu'il s'agissait de l'une des dernières fois où ils se parlaient.

* * *

(1) Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu résister à glisser un subjonctif imparfait. Mais avouez que c'est classe quand même


	28. Déclaration

**Chapitre 23 : Déclaration**

« James ! » s'écria Sirius, la voix emplie d'excitation. L'autre passa la tête entre les rideaux de son lit du dortoir et fronça les sourcils.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard – soit un mois plus tôt – Sirius avait insisté pour que Peter et James s'entraînent à trouver leur totem.  
Le brun avait fièrement sourit en déclarant qu'il l'avait trouvé pendant les vacances – il avait été aidé par une de ses cousines, spécialiste dans les animaux – et qu'il s'agissait d'un cerf.

Peter, quant à lui, avait eu bien plus de mal. Cependant, Remus avait remarqué que leur ami semblait manger de plus en plus que légumes – chose rare pour le petit blondinet – et James avait à nouveau fait appel à sa cousine.

Celle-ci lui avait répondu un laconique « _Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est les rats qui mangent ça, j'en ai trois à la maison ! »_ et Sirius avait éclaté de rire.  
Peter était donc un rat, James un cerf et Sirius un chien.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines que Sirius les forçait à boire la potion – qui, si elle avait très mauvais goût, n'était plus dangereuse.  
Et si James en croyait l'excitation dans la voix de son ami, et la queue noire qui sortait du pantalon de Sirius, il avait réussi une partie de sa transformation.

Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers son ami, qui s'amusait à faire bouger l'appendice d'un air ravi.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers l'autre. « T'as vu, elle est belle hein ? Je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi grosse… » ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif et James simula une quinte de toux pour étouffer son rire. Sirius avait un don pour parler de choses en apparence innocentes mais qui devenaient tout de suite gênante.  
Rouge, l'adolescent hocha légèrement la tête et demanda à son ami d'une voix qu'il espérait calme :

« Tu sais comment tu vas faire pour la faire disparaître ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'aller manger avec _ça_ soit une bonne idée pour préserver le secret de Remus. »

« Oh, merde, t'as raison ! »

Il se retourna vers son lit et farfouilla dans les – très – nombreux livres qui le jonchaient, en faisant tomber certains – et James était sûr que si Mrs Pince savait comment Sirius traitait ses si précieux livres, elle ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à revenir en emprunter – puis il leva le bras d'un air triomphant en brandissant un très vieux et très lourd grimoire.  
Qui essaya de dévorer la main de Sirius quand il voulut l'ouvrir.

Après réflexion, James se dit que, peut-être, le symbole sur la tranche montrant un homme à qui il manquait une partie du corps était un avertissement.  
Mais sur le coup, il se jeta sur le livre pendant que Sirius lançait un petrificus totalus.  
L'objet s'arrêta de bouger et James se releva en s'époussetant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dire que mon meilleur ami a failli finir dans le ventre d'un livre… »

Sirius éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Une bien triste fin, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit-il.

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu vas faire comment, alors ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle finira par disparaître, au bout d'un moment. » répondit Sirius, allongé sur le lit, les bras étalés en étoile sur la couverture rouge et dorée.

James soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, dans la même position que son ami.

« Sirius ? »

« Mhm ? »

Sirius tourna vaguement la tête vers l'autre et rencontra des yeux marron pleins de douceur.

« Comment ça s'est passé, chez toi ? »

Le garçon poussa un soupir et reporta son regard sur le plafond.

« Ça allait. Enfin… C'était bizarre. J'avais l'impression que j'étais pas le bienvenu. Enfin, mes parents sont en colère, tu vois ? Et Regulus m'en veut, parce que je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard. Mais… C'était pas comme d'habitude. C'est comme si tout le monde était devenu plus sombre. Putain, ouais, même les couloirs avaient l'air d'être encore plus sombres qu'avant ! » Il eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. « Comme si tout le monde était mort. » ajouta-t-il doucement.

James le regarda sans un mot et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule réconfortant.  
Brusquement Sirius se releva et le regarda fixement.

« James, je veux que tu me promettes un truc. »

« Quoi ? »

Sirius planta ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et parla d'une voix calme et claire.

« Si un jour je deviens un Mangemort – laisse-moi parler, dit-il en levant la main, si jamais je deviens l'un d'entre eux, on devra se battre. Et je ne veux pas – je ne _peux pas_ – me battre contre toi. »

James, n'osant pas le lâcher du regard, demanda d'un ton étouffé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, dans ce cas ?... »

« Il faudra que tu me tues. »

Le dortoir s'emplit d'un silence pesant alors que les mots de Sirius résonnaient dans le crâne de James comme une vitre qui se fracasse.

Evidemment. Sirius était un Black et il était de notoriété publique que les Black soutenaient les actions de Voldemort – peut-être même que le père et Bellatrix, l'une des cousines de Sirius, avaient rejoint ses rangs.  
Et même si son ami n'était pas comme toute sa famille, il était sûr et certain qu'il serait _forcé_ à agir contre sa volonté.  
Mais si James en était conscient depuis qu'il connaissait Sirius, l'entendre parler de cette manière était douloureux. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans bon sang !

L'adolescent regarda son ami, qui semblait mortellement sérieux et surtout, terriblement angoissé.  
Alors il hocha la tête lentement, comme si bouger trop vite allait lui faire mal.  
Sirius parut soulagé et James le prit dans ses bras, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te promets que quiconque te blesse aura affaire à moi. Et que si Voldemort ose lever la main sur toi, je le tuerai, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra. »

L'autre eut un micro sourire et répondit doucement :

« Merci Jamie. »

* * *

Remus poussa un long soupir agacé et regarda sa montre.

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_

Bientôt une demi-heure qu'il attendait Sirius, assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine gelée, et cet imbécile n'était toujours pas là.  
Et non seulement Remus s'ennuyait mais il avait _froid_ – quelle idée aussi, de se donner rendez-vous dans une des cours intérieures de l'école alors que de gros flocons tombaient doucement du ciel et recouvraient le sol d'une couche à présent épaisse de plusieurs centimètres ?  
Soufflant d'agacement, le loup-garou décida que si son _abruti_ d'ami n'était pas arrivé dans cinq minutes, il rentrerait.

Il leva la tête vers la tour d'astronomie et sourit : les tuiles d'ardoise étaient déjà recouvertes de neige et le château prenait peu à peu une atmosphère féerique.  
Il lâcha un nouveau soupir et se leva, décrétant intérieurement qu'il faisait bien trop froid pour rester ici.  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Sirius sortit du château et courut vers lui.

« Remus ! J'suis désolé d'être en retard, j'avais juste un truc à régler avec James, mais ça a été plus long que prévu… »

Souriant, le loup-garou observa son ami, qui avait les joues et le nez rougis et les cheveux en désordre.  
Il se surprit à le trouver encore plus beau qu'avant et rougit légèrement.  
Il s'était posé une foule de questions durant leur troisième année et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était amoureux.  
Amoureux de Sirius. En un sens, il s'en doutait fortement et depuis longtemps et il était étonné de s'en être aperçu aussi tard, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur. Il était même terrifié à l'idée que lorsque Sirius l'apprendrait, il ne voudrait plus de lui.  
Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient revus, sa peur s'était envolée à la seule pensée que Sirius était là, avec lui.

Maintenant, il hésitait. Il avait terriblement envie de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui mais il ne savait pas comment lui en parler. Alors il ne disait rien et voyait Sirius s'éloigner de lui un peu plus chaque jour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit pas compte que Sirius le regardait avec inquiétude et sursauta quand il sentit sa main attraper la sienne.

« Remus ? »

Le loup-garou rougit un peu plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Sirius depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important, je crois ? »

« Oui, viens. »

Sirius l'entraîna avec lui dans le parc, non loin du lac gelé.

« Ecoute, je sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais euh… Il se pourrait que je sois amoureux de toi ? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Sirius était… Amoureux ? De lui ? Le loup-garou n'arrivait pas à y croire. La seule solution possible était que Sirius et James avaient parié ou s'étaient lancé un nouveau défi stupide et qu'il en était la cible. Mais il ne dit rien et attendit la suite, sur ses gardes.

Sirius, de son côté cherchait comment expliquer à Remus que ce qu'il ressentait était vrai mais ne savait pas comment. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains – _Si je dois être à Gryffondor, autant que ça serve à quelque chose –_ et finit par parler d'une voix rapide mais douce.

« Je t'aime. Je sais pas si c'est ton cas – et j'espère que ça l'est – mais c'est pas vraiment important. Enfin, je vais pas te forcer à m'aimer si tu m'aimes pas. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps, j'ai voulu essayer d'embrasser plusieurs fille et je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais pas ça du tout et… Enfin bref, je t'aime _toi_ et j'ai compris pourquoi t'avais l'air énervé, des fois et je sais que c'est parce que j'y comprends rien et –»

Lassé par son discours sans queue ni tête, Remus l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait embrassé. Bien que surpris, Sirius eut intérieurement un sourire ravi et répondit à son baiser. Finalement, Remus s'écarta et enfouit son visage dans son cou en le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'abruti… » murmura-t-il et le brun ne put retenir un rire euphorique.  
Il releva la tête de son ami – _amoureux ?_ – et l'embrassa encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envouté par le goût de chocolat qu'avaient les lèvres de Remus mais, bien que ce ne fut pas leur premier baiser, celui-ci avait une saveur différente.  
Plus douce mais aussi plus triste.

Mais Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer le loup-garou – qui serait bientôt plus grand que lui, remarqua-t-il avec une légère pointe de jalousie.

« Sirius ? »  
La voix de Remus était douce et étouffée par le tissu de la cape du brun.

« Mhm ? »

« Est-ce qu'on est… Ensemble ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on est un _couple_? »

Il leva les yeux et les planta dans le regard gris orage de Sirius. Celui-ci ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un couple devait être officiel, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, les nombreuses fois où ils en avaient parlé, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que, quoiqu'il arrive, ils n'en parlent pas à James.  
Mais maintenant, la question devenait cruciale.  
Sirius fronça un instant les sourcils et répondit lentement, réfléchissant :

« On s'aime, ça c'est sûr. Mais on ne veut pas en parler. Alors… On est un couple non officiel ? »

« Ça me va ! » acquiesça le loup-garou avant de se remettre à embrasser son copain, sans voir la silhouette sombre derrière un arbre.

* * *

Regulus avait suivi Sirius pour essayer de lui parler.  
Pour parler avec son frère, de ses problèmes, de ce qu'il ressentait, et de ce que Sirius pouvait lui conseiller.  
Mais quand il l'avait vu retrouver Lupin et qu'il l'avait vu l'embrasser, il avait senti l'horreur prendre possession de lui.

Son frère embrassait un Gryffondor. Pire, un Sang-mêlé, et un homme, de surcroît. Et il semblait le faire avec plaisir.  
C'était impossible ! Sirius… Sirius n'avait pas pu être aussi corrompu par ses « amis » amoureux des Sangs-de-Bourbe(1) !  
Perturbé, Regulus se promit qu'il essaierait d'en parler avec son frère – s'il l'était toujours – pendant les prochaines vacances. Il finit par rentrer au château, l'image de Sirius embrassant Lupin tournoyant dans son esprit comme un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

* * *

(1) Je précise que pour lui, c'est pas vraiment insultant. C'est juste le nom des Nés-Moldus.


	29. Transformation

**Chapitre 24 : Transformation**

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, James commença à se poser des questions.  
Il n'était pas vraiment doué en relations humaines – et encore moins en matière d'amour, la chose se résumant à ses parents qui lui en expliquaient vaguement le concept – mais il se rendait tout de même compte que quelque chose avait changé entre Sirius et Remus.

Et que ses deux meilleurs amis ne voulaient pas lui en parler.  
Il n'avait pourtant rien dit, attendant que Sirius finisse par se décider, mais chaque fois que celui-ci semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, il croisait les yeux de Remus qui lui souriait et se taisait.  
Le poursuiveur(1) commençait à être agacé par la situation mais il savait que tant que Sirius ne serait pas prêt, ça ne servait à rien de forcer les choses.

Soupirant, il se contenta de regarder Remus sortir en courant au prétexte d'un livre qu'il aurait oublié à la bibliothèque, et se tourna vers Peter quand celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude.

« James, c'est moi ou Sirius et Remus passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble ? Je veux dire… C'est bizarre, non ? »

Avec un sourire légèrement amer, le brun haussa les épaules sans répondre et se dirigea vers les douches.

Après tout, pensait-il, Sirius finirait bien par lui expliquer la vérité.

* * *

Sirius était accoudé aux créneaux de la Tour d'Astronomie, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la terrasse.

Il avait finalement maitrisé sa transformation, bien qu'il ne réussisse pas à rester sous sa forme animale plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et tenait absolument à le montrer à Remus.  
Il lui avait donc demandé de venir le rejoindre et attendait impatiemment le loup-garou.

Des bruits de pas retentirent finalement dans l'escalier et il se dépêcha de se transformer, la langue pendante et la queue battante.  
Remus surgit de la porte et se figea en voyant le gros chien noir assis face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » appela-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
Si cet imbécile de Sirius avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de lui pour faire passer ce chien pour le Sinistros, il pouvait toujours chercher à l'amadouer, Remus n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper par McGonagall.

Pourtant, le chien ne semblait pas avoir été forcé et quand bien même son ami l'aurait amené jusqu'ici, comment aurait-il pu faire sans que personne ne voit un animal de cette taille ? D'autant plus que Sirius n'était pas là.

Et surtout, _surtout,_ le chien était semblable à la forme que lui avait décrite le brun un soir de l'été précédent.  
Comprenant enfin qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable animal mais bel et bien de son copain, Remus eut les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha de la bête en tendant une main tremblante d'émotion.

Sirius jappa d'un air ravi et commença à lui lécher les doigts avant de lui sauter dessus et de le faire tomber à la renverse sous le cri surpris de Remus. Celui-ci se redressa en lui lançant un regard assassin mais le chien eut un sourire moqueur et lui lécha la joue, laissant une longue trace de bave.

« Beuurk Sirius ! C'est immonde ! » s'écria Remus en se frottant le visage.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et prit le chien dans ses bras.

« Mais je suis heureux que tu aies réussi. » murmura-t-il dans la fourrure noire alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue, bientôt suivie par de nombreuses autres.  
Sirius ne bougea pas, laissant Remus pleurer en silence, puis finit par s'écarter quand il sentit que le loup-garou se calmait.

Celui-ci regarda le chien reprendre une forme humaine en souriant et Sirius se redressa, fier de lui.

« T'as vu ? J'ai enfin réussi ! Bon, je peux pas rester plus longtemps parce que ça me fatigue beaucoup mais je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement, je finirai bien par tenir toute la nuit ! » dit-il d'une voix pleine d'entrain, et Remus l'attira à lui.

« Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, ce que tu fais est déjà tellement… Tellement… J'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un ferait ça pour moi un jour… »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Sirius était douce et Remus ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, glissant entre les mèches dorées.

« Parce que je suis un monstre, Sirius. Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord, rien qu'une seule de mes cicatrices peut te le prouver. Je n'étais même pas censé pouvoir venir ici, ni avoir des amis et encore moins tomber amoureux. Et ce que tu fais, tous les jours, chaque sourire, chaque idée, si absurde soit-elle, qui te fait penser que tu peux m'aider, chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse me faire et parfois – souvent, même – je me dis que tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, parce que je n'ai rien à t'offrir à part peut-être le rejet des gens. Mais toi tu restes et… Et je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi et que tu veuilles d'un pauvre loup-garou comme moi. »

Lorsque Remus se tut, un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement brisé par le chant des grillons. Puis la voix de Sirius retentit, douce et calme.

« Quand je suis arrivé sur le quai en première année, j'avais peur. Peur d'aller à Serpentard et d'être comme mes parents, et peur d'aller à Gryffondor et qu'ils me renient. Et cette peur ne m'a pas quitté jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans un compartiment et que je te voie. »

Il s'interrompit un instant et repris :

« Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi tout de suite, mais au moment où tu m'as souri, j'ai su que quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi, même si je dois me battre contre toute une armée d'Aurors enragée. Je t'aime, Remus John Lupin, et pour longtemps. »

Rougissant, Remus cacha sa tête dans son cou en souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire et releva la tête du châtain pour l'embrasser doucement et l'autre glissa une main dans sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.

« Sirius ? »

« Mhm ? »

Remus gigota un peu et se dégagea assez pour pouvoir prendre une mèche noire et la regarder.

« Tu comptes aller chez le coiffeur, un jour ? »

Son ami fut secoué d'un rire et répondit :

« Si tu veux, tu peux me les couper. »

Le loup-garou eut un air surpris et sourit avec tendresse. Il était touché par la confiance qu'il lui accordait – personne, _jamais_ , n'était autorisé à toucher ses cheveux (2) – et se releva d'un bond, l'entraînant avec lui.  
Sirius se laissa amener au dortoir et asseoir sur une chaise accompagnant l'un des bureaux dans la pièce.  
L'autre garçon alla chercher une bassine d'eau et sortit sa baguette avant de se placer derrière lui.

« Tu les veux à quelle longueur ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant, s'appuyant contre le dossier, et finit par pencher la tête en arrière et accrocher son regard.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, Moon' »

Remus sourit à nouveau et ramena tous les cheveux dans sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vague, songeant à une coupe qui irait bien à son copain.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas.  
Il finit par ouvrir la bouche au moment où la première mèche tombait au sol.

« Remus, tu sais qu'il faut qu'on fasse comme si on est pas ensemble ? »

Il sentit la main qui tenait ses cheveux se raidir avant de reprendre sa douceur habituelle.

« Je sais. »

Sa voix était douce mais Sirius sentit une pointe de tristesse et de douleur percer et se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux échappant de la poigne de son ami.

« Rem' ? »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que… Ça m'énerve. On devrait pas se cacher comme ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi Arthur Weasley peut s'afficher avec sa copine et nous non, tout ça parce qu'on est des garçons ! C'est injuste… ! »

Le brun se leva et le pris dans ses bras, murmurant dans ses cheveux :

« Moony, je sais que ça t'énerve, mais crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça. J'aimerai pouvoir t'embrasser en plein milieu de la grande salle mais tant que je serai un Black, ce sera impossible. Mais je te jure qu'un jour, je partirai et plus personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être ensemble. En attendant, il faut qu'on fasse semblant et même si ça ne me plaît pas, on va devoir se trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de jouer la comédie avec nous. »

Remus lâcha un soupir tremblant mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

« On verra. En attendant, t'as pas fini de me couper les cheveux ! »

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « à qui la faute, idiot ? » puis le força à se rasseoir avant de reprendre sa tâche.

* * *

Au final, Sirius et Remus trouvèrent une solution : Marlène McKinnon, l'amie de Sirius, était tombée amoureuse de Dorcas Meadowes, la deuxième batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (3) mais aucune des deux n'osait se montrer avec l'autre.  
L'adolescent, avec toute sa finesse habituelle, alla les voir un jour, durant le repas, et s'assit à leurs côtés.  
James, qui observait son meilleur ami parler avec beaucoup d'entrain et de gestes, fronça les sourcils.

« Moony ? C'est normal que Sirius soit en train de conter fleurette à Marlène et Dorcas ? »

Le loup-garou, qui était en train de boire, recracha toute son eau et se retourna vers son copain, un grognement agacé vibrant tout doucement au fond de sa gorge.

« Non mais je rêve ! » lâcha-t-il en se levant et s'approchant des trois Gryffondors. « Sirius Black, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ? »

L'autre leva un regard innocent sur lui et sourit.

« Ben, j'ai demandé aux filles si elles acceptaient de jouer la comédie avec nous, vu qu'elles sont ensemble ! »

Remus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et cligna des yeux. Marlène, qui souriait, amusée par le tact de Sirius, se décala pour laisser le loup-garou s'assoir et expliqua le plan de Sirius – qui, en soi, était très simple.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux échanger les couples ?... »

Remus n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ni que Marlène et Dorcas semblaient d'accord avec cette idée. Pourtant, réfléchit-il rapidement, c'était une bonne idée. S'ils faisaient ça, ils n'auraient plus à répondre à des questions indiscrètes et surtout, Sirius n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ses parents.  
Finalement, il hocha la tête et Sirius eut un sourire vainqueur.

Le loup-garou sourit à son tour en croisant le regard de Dorcas mais une part de lui ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : et si Sirius tombait amoureux de Marlène ?

* * *

(1) Parce qu'il n'est pas un attrapeur mais bien un poursuiveur.  
(2) Je vois très bien Sirius hurler quand quelqu'un mentionne le fait d'aller lui couper les cheveux.  
(3) Marlène et Dorcas faisait toutes les deux partie du premier Ordre du Phoenix. Marlène a été tuée vers Juillet 1981, sûrement par Travers, et Dorcas a été tuée par Voldemort mais j'ai pas trouvé la date de sa mort (et c'est horrible, parce qu'en y réfléchissant, y a _beaucoup_ de personnes de cette génération qui sont mortes :c).  
Petite précision : j'ai cherché la composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais j'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai décidé que Dorcas serait batteuse.


	30. Vacances

**Chapitre 25 : Vacances**

Au cours des derniers mois de l'année, les craintes de Remus se virent sans fondement. En effet, même si Marlène et Dorcas avaient accepté et passaient une grande partie de leur temps en compagnie des Maraudeurs, cela n'empêchait pas Sirius et Remus de passer quelques heures par jour tous les deux.  
Mais plus les grandes vacances approchaient, plus Sirius semblait s'éloigner de lui.

Le soir de la pleine lune de juin, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à espérer un regard de la part de son copain, Remus partit en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, les larmes aux yeux et trébuchant.  
Il était parti en retard et il sentait que la pleine lune se levait trop vite. Et son corps le lançait douloureusement.  
Remus entra en trébuchant dans la chambre et se laissa tomber à terre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut trop mal pour pouvoir crier et la transformation se déroula sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'il revint au dortoir, à la fin de la journée qu'il avait passée à la bibliothèque, les poignets et une grande partie du torse bandée bandés, Sirius courut vers lui, l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Remus ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis désolé, on a pas pu venir, McGonagall a refusé de nous laisser sortir du dortoir… Tu ne nous en veux pas ? »

Le loup-garou regarda son copain sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte et le pris dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer doucement contre son épaule, caressant son dos avec douceur.

« Sirius, j'ai trop mal… »

La voix de Remus était faible et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Où, Moony ? »

« Partout… Ça me brûle… »

Surpris, Sirius écarta légèrement Remus et posa doucement sa main sur son front avant de la retirer brusquement.

« Merde, t'es brûlant ! »

Le loup-garou leva des yeux vitreux sur lui, pâle, et cacha sa tête dans sa chemise.  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et le fit asseoir sur le lit avant de lui enlever sa chemise et ses bandages. Il retint un hoquet face à la plaie béante qui partait de son épaule et s'arrêtait au nombril.  
Mrs Pomfresh avait soigné Remus mais celui-ci semblait trop faible pour lutter contre la douleur. Avec beaucoup de douceur, Sirius s'occupa de désinfecter puis remettre un bandage sur la blessure puis fit se coucher Remus, qui tendit les bras vers lui, un air suppliant au visage.

Sirius sourit faiblement et se glissa à ses côtés, le prenant cotre lui.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et Remus hocha la tête.

« C'est juste que… Tu n'étais pas là et Moony était habitué à ta présence et surtout à ton odeur. Mais du coup, il était déchaîné et… C'était horrible… Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait du sang partout et j'avais jamais vu la chambre dans un tel état… »

Il se tut et poussa un soupir tremblant.

« Je suis désolé Remus… » chuchota Sirius en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant terriblement de l'avoir laissé.

« Pourquoi… » Remus avala difficilement sa salive et murmura : « Pourquoi tu étais parti… ? »

Le brun hésita un instant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment… C'est juste que… James commençait à être jaloux et… Je suis tellement désolé, je pensais pas que ça te ferait autant de mal… »

Remus renifla légèrement et, agrippant la chemise de Sirius entre ses poings, se blottit contre lui, les yeux fermés.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr mon cœur. Dors, maintenant. »

Remus sentit ses joues s'échauffer à l'entente de l'appellation mais il était trop fatigué pour parler et s'endormit presque tout de suite.

* * *

Regulus marchait lentement dans le couloir sombre sous les regards peu amène de ses ancêtres cloitrés dans leurs tableaux.  
Il hésitait terriblement.  
Il avait envie de parler à Sirius, de lui demander s'il avait vraiment embrassé Lupin, ce soir de Décembre, s'il en était _amoureux_.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur.  
Peur, car si c'était la vérité, Sirius finirait par faire face à ses actes et ses choix et Regulus savait que ce jour-là, son monde volerait en éclat.  
Pour l'instant, la situation au 12, Square Grimmaurd ressemblait à la marche d'un funambule.  
La paix était là, bien présente, mais terriblement fragile et un seul souffle, une seule parole, un seul geste pouvait tout faire basculer et le jeune garçon savait qu'il lui faudrait choisir entre son frère et ses parents.

Poussant un long soupir, Regulus leva les yeux vers le dernier tableau de la rangée, qui n'était autre que le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, l'un des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.  
Le jeune garçon s'arrêta face au portrait endormi et le regarda, un air triste au visage.

« Monsieur, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir avoir de l'aide, mais si je dis quoique ce soit, tout ira mal… »

Sa voix n'était même pas un murmure, seulement un souffle.  
L'homme dormant dans le portrait poussa une sorte de grognement et Regulus sourit faiblement. Il finit par repartir, décidant que puisqu'il ne pouvait parler à personne, il utiliserait le journal que Sirius lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard et y noterait toutes ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ensorcela le petit livre à la couverture noire et jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à la fenêtre, qui laissait voir le ciel de nuit du mois de Juillet.  
Il sursauta en entendant un aboiement lointain dans l'air lourd de Juillet et sourit faiblement.

Parfois, il aurait aimé être un animal et ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le futur – la guerre, les morts, Voldemort – mais il savait que fuir la réalité était trop dangereux et ne servait à rien.

* * *

James était impatient.  
Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient censés arriver d'ici une heure et il avait hâte de leur montrer ses progrès en transformation.  
Tournant en rond dans sa chambre – sa mère lui avait interdit de descendre avant l'arrivée de ses amis – le jeune sorcier s'ennuyait terriblement.

Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur le rebord, une chocogrenouille dans une main et leur ébauche de carte dans l'autre, une bouteille d'encre posée à ses côtés.  
Mâchant pensivement le chocolat, il déplia le parchemin, détaillant les traits déjà tracés à la plume, et attrapa son bouteille.

« Bon… On en était où… ? » murmura-t-il en débouchant l'encre.  
Alors qu'il venait de poser la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin, sa mère l'appela. Soupirant de frustration, il reposa ses affaires et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

« Sirius ! » s'écria-t-il en fonçant sur son meilleur ami, qui semblait ravi de le voir.  
Mrs Potter, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se racla la gorge.

« Les garçons, Remus est arrivé. » dit-elle en laissant passer le jeune loup-garou.

« Rem' ! »

Sirius fonça sur son copain, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sirius. » murmura Remus en souriant avec douceur. L'autre se détacha un peu et eut une petite moue.

« T'es plus grand que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il et Remus éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par James. Boudeur, Sirius relâcha son ami et croisa les bras.

Amusé, le loup-garou lui frotta les cheveux et Sirius poussa un cri de protestation.

« Remus ! J'ai mis des heures à me coiffer ce matin ! »

« A ce propos, jeune homme, dit Mrs Potter en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, le temps que vous passerez dans la salle de bain ne doit pas dépasser une heure maximum. Oui, même pour toi Sirius. Nous sommes six dans la maison, je te rappelle. »

James se remit à rire et Sirius grogna :

« De toute façon je suis un incompris ici, personne ne m'aime. »

« T'es vraiment une drama queen, mon vieux. » se moqua James en entraînant ses amis avec lui. Une fois dans la chambre, James s'assit sur son lit et posa la carte sur ses genoux.

« Bon, les gras, Peter n'a pas pu venir – le traditionnel voyage chez sa tante en Irlande – mais je pense que vu que Sirius a réussi à se transformer, ça devrait pas tarder à être bon pour nous tous. »

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête mais Remus semblait plus en retrait. Il écoutait les deux amis parler des futures escapades dans la forêt interdite sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, remarquant le silence obstiné de leur ami, Sirius se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Remus ? Tout va bien ? »

L'autre releva la tête en souriant – un sourire forcé, remarqua Sirius – et acquiesça.

« Oui, t'en fait pas. »

Alors que son ami allait répliquer, la mère de James les appela pour prendre le repas et James se précipita vers la salle à manger, suivi, un peu plus lentement, par les deux autres.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la chambre, Sirius attrapa son copain par le bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour les pleines lunes mais tout ira bien, Moony. Je te le promets. »

Le loup-garou soupira faiblement et sourit.

« Tu me le jures ? »

« C'est promis. »

Sirius pressa sa main avant de la lâcher et de descendre à la cuisine, suivi par Remus.  
Même si un doute persistait, il savait que si Sirius lui promettait que tout irait bien, ce serait le cas


	31. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs

**Chapitre 26 : Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs**

Sirius trépignait d'impatience. La pleine lune de Novembre était pour le soir-même et durant les deux mois précédents, il avait passé son temps à menacer James et Peter des pires morts s'ils ne se transformaient pas rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à passer toute une nuit sous leur formes animales.  
Par chance, James, qui avait réussi au bout de trois menaces – il ne doutait pas que si Sirius ne les tuait pas, il pourrait être très désagréable – aida Peter en lui expliquant point par point comment faire, sous le regard agacé et impatient du troisième.

Parfois, le poursuiveur se disait que même si son meilleur ami ne voulait pas être comme sa famille, la ressemblance entre sa cousine Bellatrix – la fille la plus folle qu'il connaisse – et lui était tout de même frappante.  
Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il se passerait lorsque Sirius sortirait de Poudlard – deviendrait-il lui aussi un Mangemort, comme Lucius Malefoy et ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa ?

Soucieux, il regarda son ami sortir la cape d'invisibilité et attraper Peter le rat pour le mettre dans sa poche.

« C'est plus pratique comme ça, Pete', tu vois ? » dit le brun au rongeur, qui laissa échapper un couinement. Puis, se tournant vers James, Sirius sourit. « On y va ? Faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard… »

Hochant la tête, celui-ci rejoignit son ami sous la cape et tous les trois se rendirent à la Cabane Hurlante.  
Ils n'empruntèrent pas le passage souterrain, sachant que Remus détecterait leur odeur, mais passèrent par le village de Pré-au-Lard.  
Lorsqu'ils gravirent les marches en bois grinçantes, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas réellement effrayés par la perspective de passer une nuit avec un loup-garou mais ils étaient horrifiés par les traces de sang, plus ou moins vieilles, sur le mur. Sirius étouffa un hoquet en voyant que l'une d'elles avait la forme d'une main d'enfant – celle de Remus – et se promit de ne jamais le laisser seul lors d'une pleine lune, maintenant qu'il avait une solution pour l'aider.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés face à la porte de la chambre jusqu'à ce que James le pousse dans le dos.

« Bon, dit celui-ci en enlevant la cape et la rangeant dans sa poche, maintenant on attend ? »

« Maintenant on attend(1). » acquiesça Sirius, sortant Peter de sa poche et le déposant à terre.

Le troisième hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit pendant que Sirius se transformait et s'allongeait à ses pieds, les yeux fermés, et que Peter se faufilait sur l'épaule de James.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant une trentaine de minutes, attendant le bruit des pas de Remus dans l'escalier.  
Lorsque les marches se remirent à grincer, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et redevint humain tandis que Peter courait se cacher sous le lit.  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, Sirius estima que le temps restant avant le lever de la lune ne dépassait pas la demi-heure. James se leva à son tour et ils regardèrent Remus entrer et refermer la porte d'un même mouvement, laissant les sortilèges de protection placés par Dumbledore s'activer.  
Il ne se rendit compte de la présence des Maraudeurs que lorsqu'il se retourna vers le lit et poussa un cri de surprise.

Il recula jusqu'à la porte, la panique s'inscrivant peu à peu sur son visage et fixa Sirius.

« T'es complètement inconscient ?! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir et la lune va se lever ! »

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, calme, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Du calme, Moony, tout va bien. James et Peter ont réussi, regarde. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers James, qui se transforma en cerf, et Peter sortit de sa cachette. Remus se détendit légèrement et leva un regard brillant de larmes sur Sirius.

« Vous… Vous allez rester ?... »

« C'est promis Moony. A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seul pendant une pleine lune. »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux fermés.

« Merci. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. James tapa un sabot contre le parquet et désigna la fenêtre, par laquelle son meilleur ami put voir que le soleil avait presque disparu. Il hocha doucement la tête mais ne lâcha pas Remus pour autant, même quand il sentit celui-ci se tendre. Le loup-garou lâcha un gémissement et se mit à trembler. Il leva ses yeux sur Sirius, qui se figea en voyant deux iris jaunes le détailler et un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres de Remus.

« Transforme-toi. »

La voix de Remus était rauque, presque un grondement, et Sirius s'empressa d'obéir. Il était courageux mais pas inconscient et savait que rester sous forme humaine collé à un loup-garou en pleine transformation était du suicide. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Remus le repoussa d'un mouvement brusque mais terrifié et les trois autres purent se rendre compte qu'il était complètement recouvert de fourrure.

Terrifié, Sirius ne pouvait pas bouger et ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva face à un Remus presque transformé qui lui sautait dessus qu'il prit la forme d'un gros chien noir. Il fut percuté de plein fouet par un loup au pelage marron clair tirant vers le doré, qui cligna un instant des yeux, surpris de ne trouver qu'un animal à la place de l'humain qu'il avait prévu de mordre.  
Il reprit rapidement contenance et s'écarta d'un bond, ramassé sur lui-même, sur la défensive. Il regarda le chien puis le cerf et enfin le rat, qui s'était réfugié entre les bois de James.  
Le chien se redressa et s'approcha doucement avant de se mettre sur le dos et dévoiler sa gorge, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Quelque chose dans l'esprit du loup remua et il s'avança à son tour. Il enfouit son museau dans la fourrure noire et douce du chien avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, mordant assez fort pour signifier qu'il était le chef mais pas assez pour blesser. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, du sang goûtant de son museau, il vit que le cerf s'était approché mais il ne ressentit pas le besoin ni l'envie de le chasser. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, tout comme quelque chose dans l'attitude des intrus dans son domaine lui ôtait l'envie de se blesser.  
Il était même curieux.

Sirius lui, se releva, encore un peu sonné de la morsure qu'il avait reçue, et jeta un regard à James – _ça va, t'inquiète pas_ – avant d'aboyer pour attirer l'attention du loup. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard agacé qui se mua en une lueur d'intérêt quand il vit la position qu'avait l'animal – les pattes avant tendues, le museau à ras du sol et la queue battant frénétiquement l'air.  
Heureusement pour Sirius, le langage corporel des chiens – qu'il avait passé les vacances à apprendre – était assez semblable à celui des loups.

Médusé, James regardait le chien et le loup se courir après dans la chambre, semblables à des enfants, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier un loup-garou capable de vous arracher la tête d'enfant – il n'y avait aucun doute que quelle que soit la forme de Sirius, il se comporterait toujours de la même manière.

Au bout d'un loup moment, le loup finit par s'allonger, épuisé par l'entrain sans fin du chien qui s'assit face à lui avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sur le museau. Moony releva la tête et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de se rouler en boule et de fermer les yeux. Surpris, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et le chien s'allongea contre le loup. Celui-ci gémit doucement, les yeux tristes, et cacha sa tête sous ses pattes. Sirius resta contre lui jusqu'à l'aube et même alors que Remus apparaissait peu à peu sous la fourrure, ses os se brisant pour se ressouder dans une autre forme, le visage tiré par la douleur et des larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues, le chien resta à ses côtés, tentant comme il le pouvait d'apaiser sa souffrance.

Puis ce fut fini et Remus s'effondra par terre, tremblant. Sirius redevint humain à son tour et le pris doucement dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. L'adolescent sourit faiblement et murmura :

« Tu devrais rentrer, Mrs Pomfresh ne va pas tarder… »

Sirius sourit à son tour et se redressa à moitié, regardant James qui venait de se retransformer.

« James, rentre avec Peter, je reste avec Moony. »

L'autre hocha la tête et, attrapant Peter qu'il mit dans sa poche, se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu restes… ? »

L'interpellé s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, le laissant se blottir contre lui.

« Parce que je veux pas te laisser seul. »

« Mais… Pomfresh va arriver et si elle te voit… Si elle te voit on sera renvoyés… »

Sirius sourit avec douceur et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Calme-toi Moony, tout va bien. Je te promets de partir avant qu'elle soit là. »

Remus hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

« Faudra que tu te fasses soigner, tu saignes… » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. L'autre eut un sourire amusé et, après avoir ramené la couverture sur lui, partit en direction du château.  
Par chance, il ne croisa personne et put rejoindre ses amis dans le dortoir. Quand il entra, James se jeta sur lui, l'air inquiet.

« Sirius ! Ça va ?! Mais… T'es blessé ! »

L'autre sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

« Ça va, t'en fait pas. Il suffit juste que je désinfecte ça et que je mette un pansement et tout ira bien. »

Peu convaincu, James s'écarta néanmoins et le laissa aller à la salle de bain. Soupirant, il suivi son ami et s'adossa à la porte de la petite pièce, les bras croisés, regardant Sirius se soigner.

« On va en parler ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, surprenant Sirius.

« Parler de quoi ? »

James le regarda d'un air agacé.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Black. J'ai parfaitement compris qu'il y a un truc entre Moony et toi et que tu ne veux pas en parler. »

« Il n'y a rien du tout. »

La voix de Sirius devenait dangereusement froide et James poussa un soupir énervé. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui dans ces moments-là et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, suivi quelques minutes après par Sirius, qui se glissa dans son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Pour être réveillé moins de deux heures plus tard par la sonnerie de son réveil.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, alors que Remus revenait au dortoir, il fut accueilli par ses trois amis, qui semblaient avoir découvert le secret de la jeunesse éternelle.

« Remus tu devineras jamais quoi ! » s'écria Sirius en brandissant un parchemin qu'il identifia comme leur carte.

« Je suppose que tu vas me le dire ? » répondit-il en souriant.

« On a réussi à la faire fonctionner ! On a les noms et on est arrivés à la faire apparaître et disparaître ! Bon, pour le moment les mots de passe sont pas vraiment au point mais il suffit de trouver quoi dire ! »

L'air surexcité et fier, Sirius était en train de déplier la carte, sortant sa baguette et murmurant le « mot de passe ».

« Attends, attends… Tu viens vraiment d'utiliser « Tarte poire-chocolat » ? C'est une blague ?! » s'exclama Remus en riant.

« Oui, bon, on savait pas quoi mettre… »

Le loup-garou pris une chaise et se s'assit à côté de Sirius sous l'œil sceptique de James. Il posa la carte à plat sur le bureau et réfléchit un instant.

« Bon… Si on se sert de la carte, c'est parce que nos intentions sont mauvaises, pas vrai ? » Il regarda ses amis et rosit en se rendant compte qu'ils semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. « Du coup, ça donnerait quelque chose comme « Je promets que mes intentions sont mauvaises », non ? »

« Oh je sais ! » s'exclama James. « Quand on est des fauteurs de troubles comme nous, il faut solennellement jurer qu'on a de mauvaises intentions. »

Sirius sautilla sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de placer sa baguette sur la carte.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il sourit à ses amis et releva sa baguette.

« Et voilà. On a plus qu'à trouver comment la verrouiller. »

« Je propose qu'on utilise le même sort mais en disant qu'on a terminé ? » dit Peter. James, à côté de lui, bondit sur ses pieds.

« Mon vieux, t'es un génie ! » Il attrapa sa baguette et, la plaçant au même endroit que Sirius un peu plus tôt, dit :

« Méfait accompli. »

Puis il releva sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres, et regarda les traits tracés à l'encre s'effacer peu à peu jusqu'à avoir un parchemin vierge.

« C'est génial ! » dit Remus en souriant avant de regarder ses amis. « Il y a quand même un défaut, c'est que je ne pense pas que mettre nos prénoms en grand sur la carte soit une bonne idée… »

« Et que proposes-tu, monsieur Moony ? »

« Des surnoms de Maraudeurs. En lien avec vos formes animales, par exemple… »

James hocha la tête.

« Comme Peter, quand il est sous sa forme de rat, sa queue ressemble à un vert de terre. »

« Ça donnerait un truc comme… Wormtail(2) ? » dit Peter, la tête sur le côté.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant.

« Wormtail, c'est pas mal. Bon, pour James… Tu es un cerf avec de grands bois donc… Prongs ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Remus le regarda en réfléchissant.

« Toi par contre tu es un chien avec les pattes toutes douces… Padfoot ? » proposa-t-il et les autres acquiescèrent vivement.

« Ok donc on a Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs… On fait comment pour modifier ?" demanda Sirius.  
Poussant un soupir agacé, Remus attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort, regardant les lettres inscrites sur la carte se modifier pour former un en-tête à l'encre brune tracé par la main de Remus :

 _ **Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs,  
Spécialistes en assistance  
aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
La Carte du Maraudeur**_

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard satisfait et Sirius effaça la carte tandis que James filait dans la salle commune, prétextant une revanche aux échecs qu'il devait prendre sur Peter.

« Il ne manque plus qu'à dessiner le parc et ce sera terminé. »

Remus sourit et rangea la carte dans leur cachette spéciale « Anti-McGonagall ».

« Et tu veux faire comment ? »

« Suffit qu'on explore le parc et l'orée de la forêt. »

Remus lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire dans la forêt, entre les araignées géantes, les centaures et toutes les créatures dangereuses qui pourraient te tuer en moins d'une seconde ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche un instant et se mit à sourire avant de se transformer en chien et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ses babines largement étalées sur ses jambes. Remus éclata de rire et gratta la tête du chien, qui lui lécha la main en retour.

« Evidemment, maintenant que tu peux te transformer n'importe quand en chien, tu es invincible, c'est ça Padfoot ? »

Le chien aboya en réponse et se mit à battre de la queue.

« Mais tu sais, la forêt est réellement dangereuse. Et… Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses pour un truc idiot… »

Padfoot grogna et lui donna un petit coup de tête.

« Tu veux que Moony t'accompagne ? »

Le chien souffla pour acquiescer et Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux enfin ! »

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, assis sur les genoux de Remus – qui trouvait la situation assez embarrassante mais n'aurait changé les choses pour rien au monde.

« Remus. Si on a fait tout ça, c'est pour t'aider et aider Moony. Quand on l'a vu, j'ai compris qu'il était triste, tu sais ? Parce que tu le hais mais aussi parce qu'il déteste être enfermé et être seul. Et j'y ai réfléchi. _Sérieusement_ réfléchi. Et je me suis dit que si j'arrive à être « ami » avec lui, on pourra le faire sortir et aller dans la forêt. Et si jamais il s'échappe et va vers Pré-au-Lard ou Poudlard, je te promets qu'on le rattrapera et qu'on retournera à la Cabane. »

Remus hocha la tête puis posa son front sur son épaule et murmura :

« Tu sais, tu parles du loup comme s'il était une entité à part entière dans mon corps mais il est _moi._ On est une seule et même personne et… Quand tu parles de lui – de moi comme ça, c'est comme si tu faisais exprès d'ignorer que je suis un monstre mais c'est le cas – non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça mais il faut que tu t'y habitues, Sirius. Si tu comptes rester, il _faut_ que tu comprennes que je _suis_ un monstre. Et que je ne hais pas le loup en moi. Je me hais, moi. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le dortoir et Remus ferma les yeux, craignant d'être allé trop loin. Mais il sentit très vite deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et les doigts de Sirius sur sa nuque, glissant entre les petits cheveux dorés.

« Remus, crois-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire, faire ou vouloir ne fera de toi un monstre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te transforme en loup et que tu as des envies de chair fraîche une fois par mois que tu en es un. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être face à un monstre, et tu n'y ressemblais pas. Et puis franchement, tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que tu as pleuré pour un livre, Moony. » ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. « Quant au fait de différencier le loup de toi, c'est juste que c'est plus pratique pour en parler, tu vois ? »

Remus eut un léger sourire et releva la tête, ses yeux s'attardant un instant sur le pansement qui couvrait le cou de son ami, avant de remonter à son regard gris orage.

« Espèce d'idiot… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il posa sa main sur le pansement qui, selon lui, n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit et l'enleva doucement, observant la morsure qui cicatrisait peu à peu. Soupirant, il attrapa sa baguette et chuchota un sort de soin.  
Sirius ferma les yeux en sentant une chaleur agréable là où le loup l'avait mordu et ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant les doigts de Remus effleurer sa peau.

« Tu es un mordu, toi aussi… Mais tu es toujours humain, quelle chance… » dit-il d'un air rêveur.

« Tu es plus humain que la plupart des gens sur Terre, Remus. » assura son ami.

Remus sourit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est un joli mensonge de la part d'un joli menteur. » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius et de partir en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Laissé seul, Sirius grogna quelque chose à propos des « crétins de loups-garous incapable de croire la vérité » et descendit dans la salle commune, rejoignant James et Peter pour une partie d'échecs.

* * *

(1) J'espère que les vrais fans d'Harry Potter auront remarqué la référence xD Si vous l'avez, dites-le moi, qu'on voie qui connait les films par cœur (et que je me sente moins seul


	32. Attaque à Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 27 : Attaque à Pré-au-Lard**

James poussa un long soupir et resserra sa cape. Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé autour de lui, cherchant ses amis, et soupira en voyant Peter glisser sur une plaque de glace et se relever pour le rejoindre.

« Salut Prongs ! »

James sourit légèrement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mon cher Wormtail, tu n'aurais pas vu Remus et Sirius ? »

Peter secoua négativement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

« T'entends ça ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment et James releva la tête, attentif. Il finit par entendre des cris de plus en plus forts avant de voir une masse noire et blanche arriver vers lui en courant.

« Oh merde… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste et Padfoot le percuta, tombant en arrière dans la neige tandis que le chien se relevait et courait vers Remus, la langue pendante. Le préfet soupira et attrapa le chien en s'accroupissant.

« Maintenant Padfoot, tu vas m'écouter, compris ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille et le chien gémit doucement, lui jetant un regard triste.

« Non, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas un argument pour que tu fasse n'importe quoi. »

Padfoot souffla et s'assit dans la neige, le regardant fixement.

« Je sais que tu rêves de faire n'importe quoi maintenant que tu peux devenir un chien quand bon te semble mais ce n'est pas une raison. Imagine si tu te fais attraper, Sirius. Imagine si quelqu'un découvre que tu es un élève de Poudlard… Tu seras renvoyé… »

Le chien posa sa truffe contre sa joue et gémit.

« Tu es trop confiant en tes talents de Maraudeurs, chéri. »

Padfoot eut un semblant de rire canin et se releva, le regardant faire à son tour, et se dirigea en trottinant vers James, qui était en train d'enlever la neige sur sa cape.

Lily Evans, qui se tenait non loin de là avec Marlène et Dorcas, eut un sourire attendri en voyant le chien et s'approcha un peu.

« Il vient d'où ? » demanda-t-elle à Remus, qui jeta un regard mauvais à Padfoot.

« C'est juste un chien errant du village qui nous suit. » répondit-il et il s'en voulut un peu quand le chien gémit tristement en le regardant. Lily, elle, s'accroupit face à lui et tendit la main, souriant quand Padfoot lui lécha le gant.

« T'as l'air tout mignon, toi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et le chien jappa en remuant la queue.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa fourrure et lui caresse la tête. Padfoot ferma les yeux de contentement, ne remarquant pas les regards jaloux de James et Remus.  
Finalement, le poursuiveur se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix légèrement agacée :

« Tu devrais faire attention, Lily-jolie, il pourrait avoir des puces. »

Surprise et surtout irritée par le surnom, la jeune préfète se releva et regarda James.

« Je vois. Oh et Potter, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » dit-elle avant de rejoindre ses amies, qui avaient regardé l'échange de loin. La jeune fille rousse partit sans un mot et Marlène et Dorcas échangèrent un regard amusé avec Remus.  
Plus loin James regardait partir celle qu'il considérait comme la « femme de sa vie », bien que leur mariage ne soit pas prêt d'arriver, selon les dires de Sirius, fortement appuyés par Peter et Remus, qui regardaient les pathétiques tentatives de drague de leur ami.  
Boudant, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses amis, qui partirent en direction de Honeydukes, passant par une ruelle vide pour permettre à Sirius de redevenir humain.

Alors que Sirius était en train de chercher ses pièces pour payer une partie du chocolat de Remus, des cris se firent entendre et le gérant de la boutique jeta un regard inquiet par la vitrine.  
Il pâlit en voyant des silhouettes vêtues de robes noires marcher d'un pas déterminé et regarda les quatre adolescents qui discutaient.  
Brusquement, un cri, un peu plus fort, retentit, et l'homme vit l'un d'eux devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« C'était Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle a besoin d'aide – »

Il voulut courir vers la sortie mais les trois autres le retinrent.

« Reste ici, abruti ! Elle sait se défendre et il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient. » dit l'un des garçons – celui qui avait des yeux de la couleur d'un orage – et le gérant sortit de sa torpeur.

« Il faut que vous retourniez à Poudlard, passez par derrière. »

Sa voix était rapide et emprunte d'une panique contenue. Les élèves hochèrent la tête et le suivirent sans discuter, excepté Sirius, qui hésita un instant et posa la somme qu'il devait payer sur le comptoir.  
Remus lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer avec lui.  
Les Maraudeurs sortirent dans une ruelle et Remus remercia le vendeur avant de le pousser dans la boutique et de fermer la porte.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et arrivèrent dans la rue principale, dans laquelle des gens couraient, alors que les disciples de Voldemort semaient la terreur.  
Ils croisèrent Lily et ses amies et Sirius se jeta sur elles.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Lily a été blessée par l'un d'eux au bras et on essaye de retrouver les élèves, on en a fait rentrer une dizaine.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Sirius se tourna vers James et Peter :

« Vous deux, vous ramenez Lily au château pour qu'elle soit soignée, nous on va aider Marlène et Dorcas. »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et entraînèrent la jeune fille avec eux. Celle-ci, pour une fois, se laissa faire et suivit James sans discuter, essuyant ses joues maculées de larmes de douleur.  
Les quatre autres se répartirent dans le village, cherchant des élèves en difficulté.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, juste à côté de lui.

« Ça va Moony ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et murmura :

« C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sirius, surpris.

Remus eut un sourire amusé et répliqua :

« De se lancer dans des actes absolument inconscients et totalement mortels. »

L'autre lui rendit son sourire.

« Au moins, je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire. »

« Et tu le fais pour quoi, _cousin_? » demanda une voix féminine et douce.

Sirius se figea et ferma les yeux en grimaçant avant de se retourner face à Bellatrix.  
Celle-ci se tenait droite, la baguette à la main, sa robe noire volant autour d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant la peur s'insinuer dans les yeux de Remus et s'approcha d'un pas.

« Bonjour Sirius. Je vois que tu es toujours ami avec les sangs impurs qui salissent notre monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius sentit Remus se tendre et posa la main sur son bras, lui intimant silencieusement de ne rien dire ou faire.

« Je préfère traîner avec eux que tes amis stupides et complètement fous. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, furieuse, et leva sa baguette.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, ou ça finira par te coûter cher. »

« Tu n'es pas effrayante, Bella. Et ton « Seigneur des Ténèbres » non plus. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus : Bellatrix, folle de rage, lui lança un sort auquel il échappa uniquement grâce à Remus, qui l'avait poussé sur le côté. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement et Sirius lança un Stupefix sur sa cousine avant d'attraper le bras de Remus pour l'entraîner en courant avec lui. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux un instant en sentant une brûlure lui déchirer la jambe droite et vit Sirius tomber dans sa course.

Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et se retourna pour voir Bellatrix devant lui, qui leur jeta un nouveau sort.

« _Protego ! »_ cria-t-il, avant de lancer un Imobilis.

Il profita du répit donné par le sort pour aider un Sirius pâle et affaibli à se relever et l'entraîna vers Poudlard, sans prendre garde à ses protestations. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux rejoints par Marlène et Dorcas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'arrêta pour se reposer un peu.

« Remus ! Sirius ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« On a croisé ma cousine » cracha Sirius en se tenant le bras gauche, dont l'épaule formait un angle étrange.

Les filles échangèrent un regard et Marlène décida de changer de sujet.

« On a croisé des Aurors, il n'y a plus aucun élève à Pré-au-Lard sauf nous. »

Remus hocha la tête et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés face aux grandes portes, devant lesquelles McGonagall faisait les cent pas, terriblement inquiète. Quand elle vit ses élèves arriver, elle courut vers eux et s'exclama :

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé, par Merlin ?! »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet et le préfet s'avança.

« Nous avons essayé de retrouver des élèves et les ramener ici mais nous avons croisé la… une des disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui, professeur. »

Il espéra que leur directrice de maison n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation mais le regard perçant qu'elle lui jeta le convainquit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle soupira et s'écarta.

« Allez voir Mrs Pomfresh, messieurs. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en silence.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent la jeune femme sortir de son bureau et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement de concert. Surprise par le bruit, elle tourna la tête vers eux et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bon sang ! jura-t-elle entre ses dents, que s'est-il passé ? »

Alors que les deux garçons lui expliquaient rapidement, elle les fit asseoir sur des lits et attrapa sa baguette. Une fois qu'elle fut face à eux, elle fit enlever sa cape et son pull à Sirius avant de le tourner dos à elle.

« Je vois… Vous avez été touché par un sort coupant, monsieur Black. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant que vous soyez toujours conscient, vu la quantité de sang perdue. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et se tendit légèrement quand elle lui enleva sa chemise. Elle eut un haussement de sourcil en voyant les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le soigner avec professionnalisme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle fit apparaître une chemise et lui tendit, de la sollicitude brillant dans son regard.  
Sirius la prit sans un mot, se concentrant immédiatement sur ses boutons pour ne plus la regarder en face – il était presque sûr qu'elle était une legilimens et ne voulait pas qu'elle lise son esprit.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Remus était en train de remettre son pantalon, après avoir été soigné par l'infirmière.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous allez devoir marcher avec des béquilles jusqu'à ce que vous ayez complètement cicatrisé. Quant à vous, monsieur Black, je vous recommande d'éviter tous mouvements brusques – pas de Quidditch, pas de course. Et pas de « blagues » non plus. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air scandalisé tandis qu'elle allait dans son bureau prendre une paire de béquilles.

« Je peux parfaitement le faire, monsieur Black. Je peux même vous faire rester ici, si vous le souhaitez. »

Face à son air scandalisé, Remus ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire et attendit qu'elle soit partie pour lui glisser un « T'es vraiment une drama queen, chéri. »  
Bougonnant, Sirius le suivit hors de l'infirmerie et s'arrêta brusquement.  
Surpris, Remus en fit de même et le regarda.

« James et Frank vont être furieux ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius grimaça et soupira :

« Parce que je vais pas pouvoir jouer le prochain match et on joue contre les Serpentards ! Et si on perd le match, on aura presque aucune chance de gagner le tournoi de cette année et Frank déteste perdre… »

« Mais vous pouvez toujours trouver un batteur remplaçant, non ? » demanda Remus, un froncement de sourcils au visage. Il n'était pas très au fait des matches de Quidditch ni de leur fréquence, se contentant de suivre l'augmentation de l'énervement de ses amis à mesure que l'affrontement approchait.  
La seule raison qui le poussait à aller voir James et Sirius jouer, outre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer leurs foudres, était son copain qui se déplaçait sur son balai avec une grâce et une souplesse hors du commun – Remus se faisait souvent la remarque que le brun possédait une musculature d'acrobate, comme il en avait souvent vu dans le cirque proche de la maison de sa mère.  
Il se reconcentra sur Sirius, qui discourait sur l'importance de son poste dans un match.

« … Donc tu vois pourquoi il ne faut _pas_ que je rate ça ? Surtout que si on perd cette fois-ci, Regulus ne laissera jamais passer ça. »

Remus hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

« On va devoir demander à McLagen de me remplacer… »

Le ton de Sirius était sombre et il lâcha un grognement agacé.

« Tu veux que je m'en charge ? » proposa Remus d'une voix douce.

Le garçon secoua la tête en souriant avec douceur. « Non, t'en fais pas, on ira avec James. »

Le préfet hocha la tête et repartit vers le dortoir sans un mot, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés face à la porte en bois sur laquelle trônait une plaquette « Maraudeurs » - ils avaient trouvé comment changer l'inscription en première année et depuis, ils s'amusaient à la modifier après la rentrée de chaque vacances d'été, au grand damne des professeurs qui eux, tentaient de la faire redevenir propre en vain.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur James, surprenant les deux garçons, et le poursuiveur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merlin soit loué vous êtes là ! On vous a cherchés partout avec Pete mais vous étiez introuvables et McGo nous a interdit de sortir pour aller vous retrouver à Pré-au-Lard. » lâcha-t-il d'une traite avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Sirius s'écarta en grimaçant et son ami lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Ça va ? »

« C'est rien, je me suis juste pris un sort dans le dos. » répondit Sirius en souriant légèrement. « On a croisé ma cousine Bellatrix. » ajouta-t-il et James grimaça à son tour.  
Il avait rarement croisé la jeune femme mais tout ce qu'il retenait des rares fois où il l'avait vu, c'était son sourire mauvais, comme si elle se retrouvait face à une proie. James n'avait que moyennement aimé l'impression d'être un lapin qui allait se faire dévorer par un loup.

« Mais tu vas pouvoir jouer le match ? » demanda Peter d'un ton inquiet.

« Nope, Pomfresh a dit que je ne devais faire aucun mouvement brusque. Et donc pas de retraite précipitée après une farce qui tourne mal. »

James jura entre ses dents et se frotta le visage.

« Bon, je vais en parler à Frank, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Remus s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, son visage s'assombrissant quand il vit la marque des ténèbres flotter dans le ciel de Pré-au-Lard.  
Pour la première fois, il vint à penser que les élèves ne Poudlard n'était pas autant en sécurité que l'affirmait Dumbledore et il se mit à espérer que les attaques de Voldemort ne soient très vite qu'un mauvais souvenir.


	33. Conséquences

**Chapitre 28 : Conséquences**

Quelques jours après l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, Sirius reçut une lettre de sa cousine Andromeda, qui lui faisait part de la naissance prochaine de sa petite fille. Il fut tiré de sa lecture par un bruissement d'ailes et les rares élèves présents dans la Grande Salle un samedi matin levèrent la tête.

« La Gazette arrive… » murmura Remus en pointant les hiboux du Ministère. Ceux-ci laissèrent tomber le journal et James attrapa le sien au vol.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a de neuf… » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la revue. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques rubriques concernant différents mariages entre familles de Sangs-Purs et s'arrêta sur un article concernant le samedi précédent.

« Les gars, ils ont arrêté des Mangemorts ! » s'écria-t-il en secouant le papier, s'attirant des regards surpris des élèves autours. « Ils en ont eu les trois quarts mais il en reste une petite dizaine… »

« Qui a été pris ? » demanda vivement Sirius en prenant le journal des mains de James. Il parcourut la liste sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et soupira.

« J'espère que tout ça va bientôt se terminer… » murmura Lily un peu plus loin.  
Les autres Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et Remus se pencha vers Sirius pour lire la suite de l'article.

« Ils disent qu'ils ont lancé plusieurs attaques en même temps et… Y a eu des morts… »

« Où ça ? » demanda Frank, le regard inquiet.

« A Cirencester, dans le Gloucestire. » répondit le préfet doucement.

Un hoquet horrifié retentit et quelques élèves se tournèrent vers Lily, qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« I-Il y a la liste des morts ?... » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée et Remus baissa à son tour les yeux sur le journal. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu devrais ouvrir ton courrier, Lily. » murmura Marlène, juste à côté d'elle, une main sur son bras. La jeune préfète avala sa salive et attrapa une enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Elle en sortit une petite feuille de papier très simple et la parcourut rapidement avant de la laisser tomber, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le silence se fit autour du groupe de Gryffondors et Marlène prit doucement la lettre, la lisant à son tour, alors que Lily se levait et sortait de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivie par Dorcas. Marlène reposa finalement le papier et rejoignit ses amies, un air terriblement triste au visage.

« Remus, qui est sur la liste ? » demanda Sirius doucement et son copain lui jeta un regard triste.

« Le père de Lily. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et souffla.

« Merde… »

James hocha la tête et jeta un regard mauvais vers la table des Serpentards, dont certains semblaient se réjouir des nouvelles. Il regarda Snape se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, l'air préoccupé, et fit un geste pour le suivre mais fut très vite arrêté par Remus.

« C'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il va faire, Remus. » répondit le garçon en se levant, une main dans sa poche. Le loup-garou soupira et tendit la main.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi y aller. Je suis plus discret. »

James grogna quelque chose mais finit par sortir la cape et lui donner, avant de le regarder partir de la Grande Salle.

Remus enfila la cape dès qu'il fut sorti et courut après Snape, le suivant à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard s'arrête dans le parc à côté de Lily, assise face au lac, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

« Je suis désolé, Lil's » murmura le garçon d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et le fixa un moment sans un mot avant de s'avancer d'un pas.

« Tu sais qui a tué mon père ? Tes très chers amis Mangemorts. J'espère qu'au moins, tu auras la décence de ne pas devenir comme eux. »

La voix habituellement douce de Lily était désormais pleine de colère et de tristesse et Snape parut surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il secoua la tête et se frotta le visage. « Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. » dit la préfète avec lassitude. « Va rejoindre tes amis et laisse-moi. »

Elle soupira et le contourna en essuyant ses joues, passant devant Remus sans le voir. Le loup-garou la suivit du regard puis se retourna vers Snape, qui avait un visage terriblement triste et regardait partir la jeune fille sans rien dire, les épaules basses.

Remus garda les yeux fixés sur le garçon quelques minutes et compris brusquement que la tristesse qu'il lisait sur le visage de Snape n'en était pas mais était de la douleur.  
La douleur d'un cœur en miette. La douleur d'un cœur amoureux en vain.

* * *

« Remus ! » s'écria Sirius quand celui-ci entra dans sa chambre de préfet – protégée par un mot de passe qu'il avait évidemment donné à ses amis quand il avait reçu ses fonctions – et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer contre lui.

« Hey, ça va chéri ? » demanda Remus d'une voix douce et inquiète, alors que Sirius enfouissait sa tête dans son cou.  
Le garçon acquiesça sans pour autant le lâcher et Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Padfoot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il en lui frottant le dos.

« J'ai peur… »

La voix de Sirius était étouffée par le tissu de la chemise du préfet et celui-ci bénit pour une fois son ouïe surdéveloppée qui lui permit d'entendre ce que lui dit son amant.

« De quoi ? » interrogea le jeune loup-garou, surpris.

« De tout ! De perdre James, te perdre, de ma famille, de devenir comme eux, de… De la guerre. »

Remus sourit doucement et le serra contre lui.

« Sirius, je te jure qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, ni à James, ni à moi. Et tu n'es pas comme ta famille, tu es un garçon merveilleux, courageux et bien plus fort qu'eux. »

Il prit le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses mains et caressa ses joues du pouce. Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement, se détendant contre lui.

« Tu penses qu'on sera toujours ensemble ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Et même si un jour nous sommes séparés, rappelle-toi que ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Ils restent toujours ici (1). » dit le loup-garou en pointant son cœur.  
Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser doucement.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils était tous les deux allongés dans le lit de Remus, se câlinant avec douceur, le loup-garou commença à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant.  
Évidemment, ils avaient déjà été plus loin que de simples baisers et des caresses innocentes. Mais ce soir-là, ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient envie de plus et que si ce moment n'était pas maintenant, alors il ne serait jamais.  
Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, effrayés et qu'ils savaient que la guerre planait au-dessus de leur tête, la nuit qui passa fut une oasis dans leur monde bientôt ravagé par la peur et les attaques sans cesse plus violentes des Mangemorts et de leur maître.

* * *

Le pâle soleil matinal trouva les deux amants endormis l'un contre l'autre, blottis sous la couette, alors qu'une nouvelle couche de neige s'était superposée à l'ancienne, recouvrant la région d'une couverture immaculée.  
La lumière blanche réveilla Sirius, qui regarda autour de lui avant de tomber sur le visage endormi de son amoureux, et eut un sourire tendre.  
Décidant de le laisser dormir – après tout, la pleine lune aurait lieu dans peu de temps – le jeune homme se leva et enfila son tee-shirt, que Remus avait jeté la veille quand leur envie avait été trop pressante pour qu'ils agissent avec calme.

Sirius sourit avec douceur tout en s'habillant silencieusement. Finalement, avant de quitter la chambre, il laissa un petit mot à Remus, lui expliquant qu'il avait préféré le laisser dormir plutôt que de le réveiller.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, il la trouva exceptionnellement silencieuse malgré les nombreux élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant James et Peter des yeux, et fut soulagé quand il les vit, assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée.  
Il se dirigea vers eux et James tourna la tête en le voyant.

« Sirius bon sang, t'étais où ?! On a appris qu'une autre attaque avait été lancée à Duftown, pas loin, et on s'est dit que t'étais sorti et que t'avais pu te blesser !… »

« Désolé, Prongs… » répondit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le tapis moelleux face au feu. « J'étais avec Remus, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui parce qu'il déteste être seul avant la pleine lune… »  
Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en retenant un sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement les mots que Remus avait prononcés – si Sirius se souvenait bien, le loup-garou n'avait même rien dit et s'était contenté de l'embrasser encore et encore.

James hocha vaguement la tête, peu convaincu par le mensonge du "Remus voulait juste quelqu'un avec lui" - si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait pu demander à n'importe lequel de ses amis - mais ne rajouta rien et Sirius murmura :

« Il y a eu des morts, à Duftown ?... »

James secoua négativement la tête et la tension qui habitait Sirius s'évapora.

« J'espère que tout s'arrêtera vite… » lâcha Peter en regardant le feu. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Sirius, le regard tourné vers Lily un peu plus loin, sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse en voyant sa posture. La jeune préfète lui rendit son regard en souriant faiblement, les yeux encore rougis de la veille, et reporta son attention sur la neige qui s'était remise à tomber.

« Vous savez, je pense que Poudlard n'est plus tellement un endroit sûr. » dit Sirius doucement, ses yeux fixant la Gazette du Sorcier qui se consumait lentement dans le feu, jetée par James.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda celui-ci, surpris.

« Parce que ça fait deux attaques pas loin en moins d'une semaine. Et je pense que même si Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier, Vous-Savez-Qui l'est aussi, peut-être plus… »

Les deux autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent sans un mot alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait doucement.  
Les élèves présents tournèrent le regard vers McGonagall, qui avait un visage creusé.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'aimerai avoir votre attention pendant quelques minutes. » commença-t-elle et les Gryffondors se jetèrent des regards inquiets – il était très rare que leur directrice de maison vienne les voir dès le samedi matin et il était encore plus rare de la voir avec un visage aussi grave.  
La sorcière soupira doucement et sortit un petit parchemin de sa poche.

« En raison des récentes attaques dans les villages de Pré-au-Lard et de Duftown, les sorties hors de l'enceinte du château sont totalement interdites en dehors des samedis après-midi, de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures. De plus, les élèves auront l'obligation de se déplacer par groupes de quatre ou plus et devront être sous la surveillance d'un professeur ou d'un élève de septième année. » lut-elle d'une voix forte. « Je sais que ces nouvelles mesures ne vous plaisent pas, continua-t-elle en rangeant le parchemin, mais par les temps qui courent, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidé qu'il était nécessaire d'instaurer ces règles, qui disparaîtront une fois que la situation sera à nouveau calme. »

Elle regarda un instant ses élèves avant de repartir en hochant doucement la tête et les quelques personnes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards significatifs.  
Malgré ce qu'affirmait Harold Minchum (2), le ministre de la Magie actuel, la situation était bien plus grave que de simples petits meurtres sans conséquences.  
Car si même Dumbledore, qui avait tellement confiance en ses capacités de protection de l'école et des élèves, commençait à s'inquiéter des attaques de Voldemort, alors le monde magique était en danger.

* * *

(1) J'espère que vous aurez saisi la référence ? Sinon, c'est ce que dit Sirius à Harry dans HP 3, avant de s'enfuir. Pour moi, c'est Remus qui lui a dit le premier et quand il a dit ça a Harry, je suis sûr que Sirius pensait à Remus et – ouais ok je pars loin. Mais ça reste mignon.

(2) « HaroldMinchum fut ministre de la Magie de 1975 à 1980.  
Il plaça encore plus de Détraqueurs autour d'Azkaban, mais fut incapable de contenir l'irrépressible ascension de Voldemort vers le pouvoir. » Wiki Harry Potter, Les ministres de la Magie


	34. Fuite

**Chapitre 29 : Fuite**

Les mois qui suivirent les attaquent de Pré-au-Lard passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard durant lequel une majeure partie des Mangemorts encore en liberté fut capturée par les Aurors.  
Les disciples de Voldemort furent jugés puis emmenés à Azkaban durant l'été et le monde sorcier se remit à respirer normalement.

La vie à Poudlard repris un cours normal mais quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, alors que les élèves commençaient à être excités par les fêtes à venir, Sirius et James se disputèrent violemment.

Personne ne sut l'origine de leur discorde mais Remus soupçonnait que sa relation avec Sirius en était l'origine. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais quand il s'était approché de la porte du dortoir, il avait entendu James s'exclamer que si Sirius ne voulait pas assumer qu'il était gay face à l'école ce n'était pas son problème mais qu'il aurait tout de même pensé qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui dire.  
Sirius, lui avait rétorqué de manière virulente que ce n'était pas ses affaires et Remus était parti sans un bruit, se sentant coupable.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand il était revenu au dortoir et qu'il avait trouvé Padfoot allongé sur son lit détruit, un air triste au fond des yeux, il avait soupiré et tout remis en ordre d'un coup de baguette.

Le chien était redevenu humain et Sirius avait murmuré qu'il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus dans le dortoir.  
Le loup-garou avait souri, attrapé les affaires de Sirius et était parti dans sa chambre avec lui.

Et maintenant, ils étaient assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Sirius et Remus sur une des deux banquettes, James et Peter de l'autre.  
Au bout d'un moment, agacé par l'ambiance électrique dans leur groupe, Sirius se leva et partit sans un mot.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et Remus fit signe à James d'aller lui parler.

« Il s'en veut, Prongs. Il déteste quand tu es en colère contre lui… »

Soupirant, le poursuiveur se leva et rejoignit Sirius, qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du train, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il doucement et l'autre se retourna brusquement.

« Tiens, je suis plus un connard de Black comme les autres ? »

La voix de Sirius était froide et moqueuse et jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à son père qu'en cet instant.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, James hésita à abandonner et retourner au compartiment mais il se reprit. Sirius était son meilleur ami, son frère, même, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait se disputer.  
Et ce qu'il voyait dans la posture de son ami n'était rien d'autre qu'une réaction de défense face à quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessé.

« Padfoot, tu sais très bien que c'est faux… »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?! » s'exclama Sirius, incapable de garder son calme. Il planta ses yeux gris acier – ses iris avaient tendance à changer de couleur en fonction de ses humeurs – dans ceux, marrons, de James et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. C'est juste que… Je me suis énervé et c'est sorti tout seul. Et j'ai conscience que c'était stupide mais merde, comprends aussi que j'ai le droit d'en avoir marre que tu ne me dises rien ! »

« Et donc ce que je dois retenir c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir aussi des secrets ? T'es pas le centre du monde, Potter. »

La voix de Sirius devenait de plus en plus froide et James lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Laissa tomber. Quand t'en auras marre de plus faire confiance aux gens, tu me feras signe, en attendant je te laisse. » dit-il avant de retourner dans le compartiment, suivi de peu par Sirius, qui resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

James était assis à son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était tard, et il s'inquiétait pour Sirius.  
Certes il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami mais il espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé et il hésitait à lui envoyer une lettre

Il finit par se décider à prendre un parchemin et une plume et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la pointe sur le papier, un bruit retentit à sa fenêtre. Il se leva alors, les sourcils froncés – qui pouvait bien lancer un caillou à sa fenêtre à minuit alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons ?

Il se leva et enfila une cape et des chaussures tandis que sa fenêtre était bombardée par des graviers avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir par ses parents. Il évita la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte et fit quelques pas dans la neige, les yeux plissés. Il se figea quand il reconnut la silhouette si caractéristique de Sirius, marchant péniblement dans la neige.

 _Et évidemment, cet abruti ne prévient même pas avant de débarquer à la maison._

Mais quelque chose clochait dans la posture de son ami et James s'approcha encore de lui.

« Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! »

Le garçon trébucha jusqu'à lui et sourit sombrement en croisant les bras pour se réchauffer.

« Salut Potter… » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et la détresse dans ses yeux convainquit James de le faire rentrer. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira avec lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall, le garçon écarquilla les yeux en fixant une trace de brûlure de Sirius, partant de la pommette et s'arrêtant en bas de la mâchoire.

« Merde, il s'est passé quoi ? » souffla-t-il, choqué par sa pâleur cadavérique et ses cernes immenses.

« J'me suis tiré. De chez moi. J'en avais plein le cul de leurs remarques stupides et de leur racisme à deux balles. Alors j'me suis tiré. »

Malgré son ton détaché, sa voix tremblait et ses yeux brillaient. James avala sa salive et l'entraîna dans sa chambre sans un mot, l'esprit tourbillonnant.  
Lorsque Sirius fut assis, ses affaires posées sur le bureau de son ami, son tee-shirt tâché de sang roulé en boule sur le lit et une trousse de premiers soins posée à ses côtés, James attrapa de quoi le soigner sans faire de commentaires sur son dos parsemé de longues traces de brûlure et d'hématomes.

« Sirius, commença le poursuiveur en posant sa main sur son épaule, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Rien. »

La voix de son ami était faible et son regard fuyant.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité Padfoot. »

« J'ai juste… I-ils ont découvert pour nous. Remus et moi, je veux dire. Kreatcher a trouvé une lettre et il est allé voir mon père. Il était furieux, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. » Il eut un rire hystérique et sans joie. « Il s'est mis à hurler que je les déshonorais. Que jamais il n'aurait pu croire que je deviendrai quelque chose d'aussi ignoble… » Une larme roula sur sa joue et il murmura doucement :

« Il s'est mis à me frapper. Encore et encore et encore. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais et j'avais tellement _mal_ , c'était horrible… Même quand Moony nous a attaqués la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu aussi mal. »

Sa voix se brisa et James, horrifié, ne put que le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer, le berçant jusqu'à ce que son souffle saccadé finisse par s'apaiser.

« Il aurait pu te tuer… » murmura le garçon à lunettes et son cœur se serra un peu plus quand il sentit Sirius hocher la tête.

« Je suis désolé, James… Je… J'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça quand on s'est disputés et…Et j'ai fumé aussi et j'aurai pas dû, parce que maintenant je me sens mal et y a tout qui tourne autour de moi et je suis sûr que tu m'en veux… »

« Hey, Padfoot, c'est pas grave, ok ? » le coupa son ami en le fixant dans les yeux. « J'ai bien compris qu'il ne faut pas te forcer et de toute manière, c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que tu te reposes et que surtout, tu ne repartes pas chez tes parents. »

« Ça, ça risque pas. J'me suis tiré pour de bon, ces connards finis ne me reverront plus. Tu vois, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté autant de temps, c'est Regulus, mais j'ai bien compris que ça sert plus à rien. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a sorti ? Qu'après Poudlard, il s'engagerait chez les Mangemorts ! » Il eut un nouveau rire hystérique et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. « S'il n'avait pas dit ça, je serai peut-être resté. Je _serai_ resté, c'est sûr. Mais là, j'ai compris qu'il n'y a plus aucun intérêt. » Il eut un temps d'arrêt et repris doucement :

« Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir ni rien mais j'ai nulle part où aller et j'ai juste besoin de – »

« Sirius, l'interrompit James, écoute-écoute moi bien. Tu es chez toi ici, d'accord ? Alors tu vas te reposer et demain, t'en parleras à papa et maman et on va essayer de trouver une solution. »

Son ami hocha la tête et eut un faible sourire pendant qu'il se glissait sous les draps.

« Je suis avec lui. Avec Remus, je veux dire. En couple. »

« Je sais, Padfoot. Dors maintenant. » répondit James en souriant un peu.  
Son ami voulut dire quelque chose mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.  
Inquiet, James attrapa une couverture et s'enfonça dans son siège pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Sirius fut réveillé et habillé, James descendit avec lui dans la cuisine et sembla soulagé de voir son ami dans un meilleur état que la veille.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une éternelle senteur de tarte aux pommes, les parents de James se turent en voyant Sirius et Fleamont s'exclama d'un air surpris :

« Sirius ? On ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt mon grand ! »

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement les yeux et eut un sourire désolé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Euphemia d'une voix douce et James sentit son ami se tendre à ses côtés.

« Je… Je suis parti. »

Les adultes échangèrent un regard et la mère de James leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois les deux garçons installés devant une tasse de thé, Euphemia demanda à Sirius de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et l'adolescent jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit signe que oui, il pouvait leur dire.  
Soupirant, il entreprit de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en quelques mots, transformant néanmoins la vérité – les lettres de Remus devinrent ainsi celles de Marlène McKinnon.  
Plus il parlait, plus sa voix faiblissait et finalement, il se tut en fixant les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de sa tasse. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva le visage vers Fleamont, qui lui souriait avec gentillesse.

« Tu peux rester ici, évidemment. Mais il va falloir que tes parents soient d'accord, tu sais ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant sombrement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de leur demander. Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était plus la peine que je revienne et que si jamais j'avais le malheur de remettre les pieds chez eux, ils me tueraient. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« Ils t'ont vraiment dit ça ? » demanda James, effaré.  
Sirius hocha doucement la tête et son ami écarquilla des yeux choqués non pas par la menace mais parce qu'il savait que les Black en étaient capable – après tout, ils tuaient bien leur elfes de maison devenus trop vieux pour les servir.

Mr et Mrs Potter échangèrent un nouveau regard et Euphemia finit par poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

« Sirius, mon chéri, est-ce que tes parents t'ont… Frappé ? »

Le garçon lança un coup d'œil paniqué à James, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les parents de son ami mais il lut dans les yeux de celui-ci que dire la vérité était la meilleure chose à faire.

Les adultes écoutèrent alors Sirius puis James, quand le premier des deux ne put plus parler tant sa gorge était nouée, et finirent par hocher la tête.

La mère de James se leva et, tout en commençant à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner, dit :

« Bon, les garçons, nous allons envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, puisque les questions administratives doivent être réglées au plus vite et demain, on ira au Chemin de Traverse pour racheter tout ce que tu as perdu, Sirius. En attendant, je vais voir si tes plaies ne risquent pas de s'infecter. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Les amis acquiescèrent de concert et Sirius sembla soulagé.

« Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter… »

« Tu sais mon grand, tu as passé tellement de temps ici que ça fait bien longtemps que nous te considérons comme notre second fils. Et quitte à réparer la maison, autant que tu sois là pour donner un coup de main à James ! » rit Fleamont et l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu.

L'homme finit par se rendre au Ministère pour son travail et Euphemia (1) força Sirius à rester assis le temps de son « inspection des plaies ».

Après que James eut râlé pendant une dizaine de minutes à propos du fait que quand même, il n'était pas s _i_ nul que ça pour soigner des gens, Sirius lui rappela la fois où, pendant leur troisième année, il avait tenté de faire disparaître des boutons d'acnés sur le visage de Peter et où celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec des pois verts sur tout le visage durant deux semaines.

Le poursuiveur bougonna et sa mère rit légèrement avant de déclarer que les deux adolescents pouvaient remonter dans leur chambre.

* * *

« Je n'étais pas si bourré que ça, quand même. » dit Sirius, tentant de raisonner ses amis. Ils étaient dans le dortoir, quelques temps après la rentrée des vacances de Noël, et parlaient de la soirée qu'ils avaient eue deux nuit plus tôt, décidée par Sirius qui voulait fêter sa « nouvelle liberté de ne plus me comporter comme un héritier irréprochable. » - Remus avait murmuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais son amant ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Sirius, répondit James, tu as dragué Remus toute la soirée. »

« Et tu t'es mis à pleurer quand tu lui as demandé s'il était en couple et qu'il t'a répondu oui. » continua Peter – qui avait été mis au courant de la relation de ses deux amis dans le train pour Poudlard, après une discussion entre eux. Ils avaient finalement décidé de ne plus se cacher et s'affichaient désormais complètement, de même que Marlène et Dorcas, malgré les quelques insultes et regards mauvais.

« Remus, dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça ! » s'exclama Sirius, mortifié.

Seul le regard vexé de Remus lui répondit et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Moony, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« La prochaine fois, tu sauras que boire autant n'est pas une bonne idée. » répondit le loup-garou, agacé et Sirius baissa les yeux, coupable.

Le préfet se leva sans un mot et sortit de la chambre, sous les regards médusés de ses amis.

Sirius hésita un instant avant de se lever et courir derrière lui.

« Remus, attends ! »

L'autre s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, une lueur agacé au fond des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Moony. C'était idiot mais j'en avais juste besoin… »

Le loup-garou planta son regard dans le sien et eut un rire amer.

« Tout comme tu as besoin de venir te coucher à deux heures du matin en portant l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre et de me faire croire que tout va bien ? »

Surpris, Sirius le fixa en clignant des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Black. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu partais pour revenir à je ne sais pas quelle heure en _empestant_ l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué de tout ça. »

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Sirius, le loup-garou reprit d'une voix sans appel :

« Sache que si je ne te conviens plus, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je peux le comprendre. Mais si tu penses que me tromper est la meilleure solution, tu te leurres, Sirius. A bientôt. »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans un regard pour son copain, qui resta immobile, le cœur serré.

Est-ce que Remus venait de le quitter ?

* * *

(1) Elle n'est pas femme au foyer mais vu que c'est les vacances de Noël, elle est en vacances (j'ai pas trouvé comment le mettre dans le chapitre et je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de méprise ^^)


	35. La Farce

**Chapitre 30 : La farce**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles pas un mot entre Sirius et Remus ne fut échangé.  
Les deux autres maraudeurs étaient partagés entre leurs amis et le groupe finit par se séparer en deux – Remus et Peter d'un côté, James et Sirius de l'autre.

James s'inquiétait pour ses deux amis, qui, il le sentait bien, détestaient être séparés mais quand il voulut en parler avec eux, aucun ne répondit et il finit par abandonner.

* * *

Le soir de la pleine lune, Sirius arriva en courant dans le dortoir, pâle et paniqué, et James, qui attendait le moment de partir à la cabane, sursauta.

« James, j'ai fait une chose affreuse ! » s'écria son meilleur ami d'un ton paniqué.

« Quoi ? » demanda le poursuiveur, tentant de rester calme.

Sirius se frotta le visage et marmonna quelque chose. James fronça les sourcils et, malgré ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, dit :

« Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sa voix était à la fois paniquée et colérique et le batteur s'entendit dire d'un ton horrifié :

« Je lui ai tout dit ! »

« Putain mais t'es con ou juste totalement abruti ?! Remus va le tuer ! »

Le poursuiveur secoua la tête et attrapa la carte du Maraudeur avant de partir en courant, lançant un « T'as intérêt qu'il ne soit pas arrivé là-bas. En attendant tu restes ici. » en disparaissant dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune.  
Sirius s'assit sur son lit, l'esprit embrumé, et se pinça violemment le bras, espérant que la douleur le réveillerait, en vain.  
La réalité lui explosa alors au visage : il venait de révéler le secret le mieux gardé de Remus à Severus Snape.  
Pire encore, il lui avait dit comment aller à la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme passa une plus d'une heure à suivre James sur la carte, priant de toute son âme pour que son meilleur ami ne soit pas blessé. Lorsque celui-ci revint au dortoir, il se leva pour se rasseoir immédiatement en se massant la mâchoire après avoir reçu un coup de poing de James.

 _Ok. Ça, c'est mérité._

James le fixa d'un regard furieux en marchant de long en large.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'es conscient que maintenant, Snape sait _tout_ à propos de Remus ? Et que tu vas peut-être être renvoyé pour ta connerie ?! »

Il s'arrêta face à lui, les yeux perçants, et Sirius baissa la tête sur ses chaussettes, qu'il trouvait à cet instant très intéressantes.

« Dumbledore veut te voir. Peter est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'est pris un coup du Saule Cogneur et Snape est vivant. T'as de la chance que personne ne soit mort ou blessé gravement. »

La voix de James était froide et mécanique et Sirius tressaillit avant de se lever pour le suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

Sirius reçut trois heures de retenue par semaine jusqu'à la fin du mois d'avril mais ne fut pas renvoyé – Dumbledore jugea que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était bien assez punitive pour cela.  
Durant les jours qui suivirent la pleine lune, James et Sirius parlèrent beaucoup et longtemps sur ce qui avait poussé le batteur de Quidditch à agir de la sorte et malgré la colère du poursuiveur, celui-ci décida de tenir compagnie à son ami – il ne ferait aucun doute que quand Remus sortirait de l'infirmerie, il serait furieux et n'adresserait plus la parole à Sirius avant un bon moment.

Et en effet, lorsque le loup-garou sortit et que Sirius voulu lui présenter ses excuses, le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard.

La situation dura deux semaines, durant lesquelles Remus ignora totalement Sirius.  
Finalement, le brun décida de le laisser tranquille et ce fut vers la mi-février qu'il se mit à disparaître de plus en plus souvent, rentrant parfois juste avant l'aube.  
Evidemment, James et Peter ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer mais chaque fois qu'ils tentèrent de parler avec leur ami, celui-ci répondait que tout allait bien avec un sourire démenti par ses cernes et son regard triste et presque éteint.

Près de deux mois passèrent sans que la situation ne connaisse d'amélioration, jusqu'au jour où Sirius s'endormit en plein cours de Métamorphose.  
Il fut très rapidement réveillé par Peter, qui ne voulait pas que son ami reçoive des heures de retenue en plus et lorsque le blond en discuta avec James, ils convinrent tous les deux que quelque chose clochait.

Non seulement leur ami ne s'était jamais endormi dans un cours de McGonagall – il n'aurait jamais osé affronter son regard déçu – mais ses notes étaient en chute libre, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, alors que James fournissait environ la même quantité de travail que lui – c'est-à-dire rien.  
Mais, encore une fois, Sirius évita toutes leurs questions et partit en direction du parc, suivi par James, qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Peter, lui, alla retrouver Remus, qui était censé l'aider pour le cours de Sortilège.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, la première chose qui l'accueillit fut un « comment il va ? » inquiet du loup-garou, qui semblait s'être battu avec lui-même pour poser cette question.

« Il a l'air d'un zombie ambulant. » répondit Peter du tac au tac. Il y eut un silence durant lequel le garçon s'installa puis il finit par demander :

« Remus, tu comptes lui reparler ? »

« J'en sais rien Pete… Ce qu'il a fait été la pire des trahisons mais… Il me manque et il manque à Moony… »  
Il baissa les yeux sur son devoir de Sortilège, soupirant en repensant aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé.  
Quelque part, il aurait dû se douter que Sirius finirait par se servir de lui pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Après tout, il avait été élevé dans le but de ne laisser personne se mettre sur son chemin et Remus était l'arme parfaite. Un loup-garou transformé, rien de mieux pour tuer Snape.

Le préfet eut un sourire amer et se reconcentra sur son parchemin mais une question trottait en boucle dans sa tête : que ce serait-il passé si James n'avait pas arrêté le Serpentard à temps ?

Il passa le reste de la journée à tourner et retourner la question, sans trouver de réponse, et remonta au dortoir sans prendre le temps de saluer ses amis.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta face à Sirius, qui sortait de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux, portant pour seul vêtement un vieux jogging gris qui lui avait appartenu.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cicatrices pâles et des ecchymoses vieillissantes parsemant la peau de son torse puis descendirent à son poignet bandé.  
Sirius le regarda d'un air effrayé mais ne fit pas un geste, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un Petrificus Totalus.

« T'as fait quoi ? »

La voix de Remus était neutre et Sirius tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé.

« Je n'ai rien fait… » murmura-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger.

« A ton bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ? »

L'autre baissa les yeux à son poignet et le serra contre lui mais ne répondit pas. Remus le regarda sans un mot et fronça les sourcils quand il sentit l'odeur âcre de la peur envahir la pièce.

« Sirius, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je t'ai déjà tout dis !... » s'exclama faiblement le maraudeur, le cœur battant.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus était resté dans la pièce alors que lui-même s'y trouvait, ni pourquoi celui-ci s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais pire encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas retourné dans la salle de bain quand il s'était rendu compte que Remus était face à lui.  
Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard et le loup-garou avait vu ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher depuis près de quatre mois.

 _Evidemment ça marche mieux quand il m'ignore_.

Pourtant, il vit le regard de Remus s'adoucir et une voix hurla dans sa tête.

 _Nonnonnonnon il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !_

Il recula alors que Remus s'approchait peu à peu et finit par buter contre le mur, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il hurlait mentalement au loup-garou de le laisser en paix et se figea lorsque sa main rencontra la peau de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... »

Le regard de Remus le fit taire et il le laissa l'entraîner jusqu'à son lit, les yeux baissés et se mordant la lèvre.

« Remus tu… tu fais quoi… ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je regarde. Puisque tu ne sais pas soigner des blessures, je veux être sûr que ça ne risque pas de s'infecter. »

Sirius hocha légèrement la tête mais n'essaya pas d'enlever son bras de la poigne du loup-garou. Il ne put que le regarder enlever la gaze blanche et retenir son souffle face aux compresses qui se teintaient de rouge. Pourtant, aucun mot ne fut prononcé et les dernières barrières qui empêchaient Remus de savoir ce qu'il avait disparurent, révélant son poignet à la peau arrachée violemment.  
Le loup-garou leva un regard choqué sur Sirius, qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir.

« Pourquoi ?... »

La voix du préfet était douce et l'autre baissa la tête.

« Parce que je… Je ne veux plus être l'un d'eux. »

« L'un d'eux ? » répéta Remus sans comprendre – ou sans le chercher vraiment. Sirius hocha faiblement la tête et soupira en remettant le bandage.

« A Noël, mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils avaient passé un marché avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi le loup-garou lui posait autant de questions mais il était là et ça lui suffisait.

« Quel marché ? »

« Ils lui ont demandé une protection totale et l'assurance de ne jamais être ennuyés par les Aurors ou le Ministère. En échange, il a demandé à ce que leur Héritier fasse partie de son armée. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu es un Mangemort. »

« Mais je ne le voulais pas, Remus, je ne voulais pas être comme eux, mais ils m'ont forcé et je ne voulais pas, je te le promets !... »  
La voix de Sirius était pleine de détresse et le loup-garou sentit son cœur se serrer et le loup en lui s'agiter, comme s'il était inquiet.

« Sirius, dit-il, regarde-moi. »

L'autre le regarda entre ses cheveux et Remus soupira doucement.

« C'est pour ça que tu rentrais tard, alors ? »

« Oui… »

La voix de Sirius était faible, comme étouffée, et le préfet se rendit compte que le garçon face à lui tremblait légèrement. Sans un mot, il le força à se glisser sous les draps et l'enlaça avec douceur.  
Le jeune homme se figea en sentant la chaleur dans son dos puis serra les paupières, priant pour que les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux ne sortent pas – mais c'était trop tard et il pleurait en silence.

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, et attendit qu'il se calme.  
Puis, quand Sirius eut retrouvé une respiration normale, il lui demanda de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il écouta la voix tremblante du brun lui raconter le jour où il était rentré au service de Voldemort contre son gré puis les nombreuses réunions auxquelles il devait participer, la douleur toujours présente dans son bras et la honte avec laquelle il vivait depuis Noël, la peur que ses amis lui en veuillent et l'abandonnent et l'idée qu'il avait eue.

« … Je me suis dit que si j'arrachais la marque, je serais libre et j'ai essayé mais chaque fois, elle réapparaissait et je ne savais plus quoi faire… »

« Sirius, tu aurais pu – tu aurais dû – nous en parler, tu sais ? A James, à moi, ou même à McGonagall. On t'aurait aidé. »

Le brun secoua la tête serra le drap entre ses doigts.

« Je sais, je suis désolé… il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai dû faire… »

 _Et maintenant, tu me détestes et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. C'est trop tard pour me racheter._

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, fixant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne flou, le cœur battant à lui faire mal.  
Parfois, quand il se glissait dans son lit, il priait pour disparaître. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'aller bien, il ne voulait plus voir les regards inquiets de James, de Peter, et de ses professeurs.  
Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse en paix.

Mais il devait parler à Remus, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que tu le tues, murmura-t-il et il sentit les mains du préfet se raidir. Je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas. Il était là et il se moquait de nous et je savais que le loup sortirait bientôt. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'ai pas pensé que _tu_ étais le loup, j'ai juste cherché un moyen pour qu'il arrête d'être là et c'était si s _imple_ de tout lui dire… Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai fait et – et tu avais raison, et James aussi, parce que je suis et je serai toujours un Black et j'ai essayé de changer ça, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment essayé… »

Sirius sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa voix mais il raffermit sa prise sur le tissu de sa couette parce qu'il _savait_ que s'il ne parlait pas, il s'effondrerait.

« Je suis tellement désolé, hoqueta-t-il. Tellement, tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas tout ça, je te le jure… »

« Chht… Calme-toi Sirius… »

La voix de Remus était douce à son oreille et il sentit ses mains le tourner puis caresser ses joues et enlever ses larmes, qui coulaient silencieusement.

« Tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Les paroles du loup-garou lui parvenaient de loin, comme si elles étaient étouffées par du coton, mais Sirius ne lutta pas pour rouvrir les yeux – il était _tellement_ épuisé…

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais ça arrivera. »

Sirius sourit faiblement et plongea dans le sommeil avec une certitude dans le cœur.

« Je t'aime Padfoot. »

Remus l'avait pardonné.


	36. Promesses

**Chapitre 31 : Promesses**

Le lendemain, quand Sirius se réveilla, Remus n'était plus là et le jeune homme eut peur que les événements de la veille ne soit qu'un rêve de son cerveau épuisé. Mais quand il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, il fut enveloppé de l'odeur de vieux livre et de chocolat de Remus.  
Il eut un sourire apaisé et serra le coussin contre son visage, inspirant profondément l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué durant les mois précédents. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil et sursauta quand il se rendit compte que la journée de cours était terminée et que ses amis ne tarderaient pas à revenir.  
Il lâcha un soupir et finit par s'asseoir dans son lit, son oreiller toujours serré contre lui, et tendit la main pour ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin.  
Un grognement lui échappa quand le soleil arriva jusqu'à ses yeux et il se frotta le visage.

Après un dernier regard plein de regrets à son lit, il se leva et commença à s'habiller, les sens encore engourdis par le sommeil.  
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à batailler contre sa cravate, se débattant en grognant, quand Remus entra dans le dortoir pour faire ses devoirs – James et Peter étaient restés dans la salle commune, l'un parce que travailler l'ennuyait, l'autre parce qu'il voulait laisser Remus et Sirius tranquille.

« Sirius ? »

L'autre sursauta, recula de deux pas, cogna son petit orteil(1) contre le pied de son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en grognant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda le loup-garou, un rire dans la voix.

Le brun lui jeta un regard vexé et marmonna quelque chose.

« Bon, viens ici, t'as l'air d'une poule qui a trouvé un œuf carré. »

« Mais ce n'est pas carré, un œuf ! » répondit l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils – il tentait surtout de se concentrer sur autre chose que les mains _bien trop proches_ de Remus, qui lui nouait sa cravate.

« Bien sûr que non andouille, c'est une expression moldue. Quand on dit ça, c'est pour montrer à quel point tu l'air de ne rien comprendre. Imagine une poule qui a connu des œufs ovales toute sa vie et qui en trouve un cubique. Eh bien tu avais la même tête. »

Sirius se renfrogna et grogna :

« Je ressemble pas à une poule. »

Remus éclata de rire et leva les yeux du nœud qu'il était en train de faire pour rencontrer le regard gris nuageux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci semblait perdu, clignant des paupières, et le préfet s'éloigna d'un pas, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne vit pas le regard triste de Sirius et lâcha la cravate.

L'autre eut un semblant de sourire et le remercia avant de sortir du dortoir, les épaules basses.  
S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.  
Pourquoi Remus se comportait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, comme si la « Farce », comme ses amis l'avaient surnommée, n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

La voix de James qui l'appelait le tira de ses pensées et il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté à côté du canapé sur lequel traînaient le poursuiveur et le dernier de leur groupe.

« Ça va mon vieux ? » s'enquit le premier et Sirius hocha la tête en s'asseyant et attrapant une chocogrenouille.

« On a cru que t'allais jamais te réveiller, ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu dors ! » s'exclama Peter et Sirius lui tira la langue.

« J'avais sommeil. »

Les deux autres se mirent à rire et Sirius ramena ses cheveux en arrière avant de s'étirer.

« T'as quoi au poignet ? » demanda James, désignant le bandage blanc. Son ami ramena son bras face à lui et eut un très léger sourire.

« Tu te souviens quand je me suis battu avec Lestrange ? » demanda-t-il en bénissant pour la première fois la « guerre » entre leurs deux maisons et leurs incessantes querelles.

James hocha la tête en grimaçant légèrement.

« Il est tordu ? »

Sirius acquiesça et, alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Remus les rejoignit en se frottant le visage, l'air agacé – ils découvrirent plus tard qu'il n'avait pas réussi son devoir de Divination correctement.  
Les Maraudeurs descendirent à la Grande Salle, discutant joyeusement pour détendre leur ami préfet, ignorant royalement le groupe de Serpentard qui se plaça sur leur chemin – malgré James et Sirius, qui n'auraient pas refusé de se battre avec eux.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la salle commune, Remus se laissa tomber sur le canapé contre le batteur, le serrant contre lui sans un mot sous les regards étonnés de James et Peter.

« Remus ? » appela Sirius, surpris.

Seul un grognement lui répondit et il sentit la prise du loup-garou se raffermir sur lui, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir.  
Le batteur leva un regard interrogateur sur James, qui secoua la tête, et attrapa un petit morceau de parchemin avant de noter quelques mots à la va-vite et de lui tendre.  
Son ami le prit sans un mot et lut rapidement le message de James.

 _« Pendant les pleines lunes, il était insupportable, je crois que Moony était habitué à ta présence mais que Remus s'interdisait de te parler. Mais maintenant qu'il t'a pardonné, Moony peut retrouver ta présence et il en profite, puisque demain c'est la pleine lune. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr mais à mon avis, c'est ça. »_

Sirius eut un sourire attendri et finit par rendre son étreinte à Remus, qu'il sentit sourire dans son cou.  
Les quatre amis restèrent un long moment dans cette position et Sirius serrait Remus tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils finiraient par ne plus pouvoir se séparer.  
Il finit par fermer les yeux et se mit à prier pour que l'instant dure toujours, pour que la guerre n'existe pas et qu'il ne soit plus jamais séparé de Remus.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce et secoua doucement l'épaule de loup-garou.

« Moony, chuchota-t-il, Moony, réveille-toi ! »

Le préfet rouvrit un œil ambré et lâcha un grognement interrogateur.

« Je veux absolument te montrer un truc que j'ai découvert l'année dernière, viens ! » murmura Sirius d'une voix excitée et Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais le couvre-feu est passé ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Oh, allez, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » plaisanta le brun avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de grimacer légèrement.

 _Quel abruti !_

Il sentit Remus s'écarter mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les couvertures sur le canapé. Il n'aurait pas pu, pour une fois, se contenter de ne rien dire ?  
Il était sûr qu'après ce qu'il avait fait en février, Remus ne lui accorderait, effectivement, plus aucune confiance.

Lorsqu'il s'osa à relever les yeux, observant le loup-garou entre ses cheveux noirs, il ne vit qu'un visage neutre qui le regardait.  
Un mince sourire vint orner les lèvres de Remus, qui tendit une main douce pour écarter les mèches ébène l'empêchant de voir les yeux orageux de Sirius.  
Celui-ci lâcha un souffle tremblant et ferma les paupières pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? » demanda doucement le préfet en français et l'autre eut un sursaut surpris, une question dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu préfères le français quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

Sirius eut un faible sourire et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Moony, je… Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça et… Merlin, c'est horrible – »

« Sirius, l'interrompit Remus en caressant sa joue, c'est fini, je t'ai pardonné. Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. »

Le brun secoua la tête, ses cheveux volants dans tous les sens.

« Mais je t'ai trahi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça je m'en fous. Tu m'as expliqué, je t'ai pardonné. Je sais que tu mettras du temps à ne plus te sentir coupable mais moi, je veux que tu redeviennes l'étoile qui guide le loup. »

Sirius sentit ses joues chauffer et cacha son visage dans le cou de Remus, qui le serra contre lui.

« C'était horriblement niais, ce que tu viens de dire, Moony, tu en es conscient, pas vrai ? »

Le loup-garou rit et lui tira la langue.

« Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour ne le répéter à personne. »

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir et sourit, soulagé.

« Alors en échange, tu dois venir avec moi ! » Les yeux de Sirius avaient perdu leur brume et brillaient maintenant d'une lueur de malice.  
Soupirant, le loup-garou se leva avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres et le suivit en courant à travers les couloirs du château. Un rire lui échappa quand Sirius l'embrassa et il le plaqua avec douceur contre un mur, ses mains enfouies dans les mèches noires indisciplinées.

« On va se faire attraper, murmura Remus contre les lèvres de son ami. On ne devrait pas être ici. »

« On s'en fout. » répondit l'animagus sur le même ton. Il attrapa sa main et le tira vers un passage secret qui leur permit de sortir.  
Sirius l'entraîna vers la Forêt Interdite en courant et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Remus n'eut pas peur en se précipitant sous les arbres. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans une petite clairière, hors d'haleine, Remus se tourna vers son amant contre lequel il était appuyé, un air interrogateur au visage.

« Regarde… » murmura l'autre en souriant et le loup-garou reporta ses yeux sur les arbres alentours. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant des milliers de lucioles s'envoler dans les airs et leva la main.

« C'est absolument magnifique… » chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers Sirius, bouleversé. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, les yeux fixés sur les insectes qui s'envolaient dans la trouée entre les arbres.  
Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux jusqu'à ce que les lucioles aient toutes disparu. Lorsque l'obscurité fut revenue, Sirius entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Remus et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime, Padfoot. »

« Moi aussi, Moony. »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position puis, quand Sirius se mit à trembler de froid, Remus le força à se lever et le ramena à sa chambre de préfet. Sirius fut tenté de lui demander pourquoi il n'allait pas dans le dortoir mais fut réduit au silence par le regard brûlant que lui jeta le loup-garou.

* * *

Le lendemain étant un samedi, les élèves furent autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.  
James, Peter et Remus avaient déjà enfilés des vêtements moldus, profitant de la chaleur exceptionnelle de la fin du mois d'avril, mais Sirius n'avait pas bougé de son lit, toujours concentré sur la carte et son dessin du parc de l'école.

« Tu viens Padfoot ? » demanda James sur le pas de la porte du dortoir et son meilleur ami secoua la tête.

« Nan, allez-y sans moi. »

Les trois autres levèrent un sourcil surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire et Sirius sauta sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, sa baguette à la main, dès qu'il fut seul.  
Lorsqu'il fut face au miroir, il fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux et fixa son reflet dans les yeux avant de saisir une mèche et de la couper.

 _Je ne suis pas un Black,_ pensa-t-il et continua son œuvre, coupant sauvagement et regardant les mèches soyeuses tomber au sol peu à peu.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit, il sourit sombrement et s'appuya contre le lavabo, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

Il essuya ses joues d'un mouvement rageur et fit un geste, nettoyant le désordre qu'il avait mis dans la petite pièce.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et sourit face à ses cheveux coupés au niveau de son menton (2).

* * *

Lorsque ses amis revinrent, ils le trouvèrent dans la même position qu'avant leur départ mais poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

« Mais Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! »

Leur ami se tourna vers eux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous avez vu ? C'est moi qui les ai coupés. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » demanda James, interloqué. Il lui semblait impossible que Sirius ai brusquement décidé de couper ses cheveux sur un coup de tête.

« J'avais envie. » répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, son sourire se ternissant légèrement.

« Moi j'aime bien… » murmura Remus avec un sourire en coin.  
Le maraudeur sauta sur ses pieds et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Ah ! Merci Moony, je me sens soutenu ! » s'exclama-t-il, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait son ami – il avait souvent terriblement froid depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël.  
Il relâcha le loup-garou mais resta près de lui et les Maraudeurs se penchèrent sur la carte, presque complète, en attendant de partir à la Cabane Hurlante.

Au bout d'un moment, remarquant que Sirius était pâle et retenait une grimace de douleur, Remus se leva et fit mine de chercher quelque chose.

« Mince ! J'ai laissé mon livre à la bibliothèque ! »

Sirius se leva à son tour et le loup-garou vit passer dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa le brun et son amant hocha la tête.

Ils sortirent rapidement du dortoir et une fois dans un couloir vide, Remus attrapa doucement le bras de Sirius, qui sembla s'affaisser contre lui.

« Ça me brûle… » gémit-il et Remus sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
La voix du loup-garou était douce et il sentit Sirius trembler contre lui, accroché à son sweat comme un naufragé à sa planche. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et le berça avec douceur, l'accompagnant au sol quand ses jambes ne purent plus le supporter tant il tremblait.  
Sirius finit par se calmer mais il ne bougea pas, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

« Je veux pas… Remus, je veux pas y aller… »

Sa voix était faible et le loup-garou comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer – l'appel des troupes de Voldemort pour une nouvelle attaque et de nouveaux morts.  
Inquiet, il se releva et aida le brun à faire de même, ne faisant pas de commentaires sur les tremblements qui agitaient encore les mains du batteur.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, Padfoot. »

« Non… On doit aller à la Cabane… » contra vaguement Sirius en se frottant le visage. « La lune va se lever… »

Le préfet le regarda un instant, soupira, puis hocha la tête en lui faisant promettre de parler a directeur de Poudlard le plus tôt possible.  
Alors qu'ils retournaient au dortoir pour retrouver les deux autres membres de leur groupe, Sirius fit apparaître un livre d'un coup de baguette.

« Sinon, James et Peter vont être sûr qu'il s'est passé autre chose. »

Remus eut un rire amusé et acquiesça.

« C'est pas idiot. »

Son amant lui tira la langue avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et d'interpeller leurs deux autres amis. Peter se transforma rapidement en rat, que James glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir la cape d'invisibilité et Sirius déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Remus.  
Celui-ci eut un faible sourire et sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivi par le reste des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, le dortoir des sixièmes années était totalement silencieux.  
Sirius, assis au bord de son lit, les yeux baissés sur son bras blessé, attendait un mot de la part de James ou Peter.  
Remus le regardait de son propre lit, les yeux emplis de culpabilité.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, commença Peter, quand Moony a tenté de te mordre la nuit dernière, c'est parce qu'il a senti l'odeur de tous les Mangemorts ? »

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre et Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu veux bien leur montrer, mon chéri ? » dit-il d'une voix tendre et le brun enleva le bandage d'une main si tremblante que le loup-garou prit le relais, agissant avec une telle douceur que l'autre garçon sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

« Hey Padfoot, ne pleure pas… » chuchota Remus, le regard inquiet. Sirius eut un faible rire et secoua la tête.

« C'est juste… Merlin, j'aurai dû leur résister ! J'aurai dû partir plus tôt ou… Je n'aurai pas dû les laisser faire ça et maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à mon frère !... »

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément.

« Sirius... »

La voix de James le fit relever la tête et il vit que son meilleur ami avait un regard concerné (3), fixant d'abord la marque des Ténèbres qui apparaissait sous la peau en reconstruction puis le visage pâle de son presque frère.

« Si tu avais résisté, il t'aurait tué. Merde, tu étais déjà à deux doigts de tomber dans le coma quand tu es arrivé à la maison alors que tu n'avais rien fait ! »

Son ami secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, la voix brisée par des larmes retenues trop longtemps. « Si je continue, je vais devoir tuer, e-et je vais de voir me battre contre vous et… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le dortoir jusqu'à ce que Remus se mette à genoux face à lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

« Je te promets que jamais, _jamais_ je ne laisserai un membre de ma meute être blesser sans conséquences. Quand vous avez découvert pour moi, Moony a compris que vous étiez devenu ma meute et ça, Sirius, personne, jamais, ne l'enlèvera. Pas même ton père, pas même Voldemort. »

Il essuya doucement les joues de Sirius.

« Et Moony ne laissera plus son compagnon être blessé sans le venger. »

L'autre eut un léger rire et ferma les yeux.

« Remus ? »

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers James et Peter, qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Tu as dit qu'on était ta _meute_ , ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda le poursuiveur tandis que le quatrième prenait un air intéressé.

Remus rosit et s'assit sur le lit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, adossé au sommier.

« Ça veut dire que Moony ne peut plus se passer de vous. Je suppose que vous savez que les loups vivent en meute ? Eh bien nous sommes pareils. Je veux dire – un loup-garou finira toujours par trouver une meute, même si les autres membres sont humains – peu lui importera. Seulement si l'un des membres disparaît, la peine qu'il ressentira sera si forte qu'il peut en perdre l'esprit – encore plus le membre en question est son compagnon. Et plus le temps passera, plus Moony vous aimera comme sa propre famille. »

Il se tut un instant et eut un léger sourire.

« C'est assez étrange, comme idée, mais je suppose que ça fait partie des pouvoirs du loup-garou. »

« Comme la super-force, le super-odorat et la super-ouïe ? » demanda Sirius en tournant la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yep. Ça et le fait que Moony est ultra protecteur envers vous – c'est pour ça qu'il était si énervé hier soir, je suppose. Il a dû sentir l'odeur des Mangemorts et comme il savait qui ils sont, il a pensé que tu l'avais trahi. Mais maintenant, tu as retrouvé ton odeur. » ajouta le préfet en voyant le visage assombri du maraudeur.  
Celui-ci émit un vague « Mhm… » et Peter eut un rire moqueur, suivi par James.

« On devrait aller dormir, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Tous acquiescèrent aux – sages mais rares – paroles de James et se blottirent chacun dans leurs lits respectif, excepté Sirius et Remus.  
Une fois correctement installé contre son amant, les rideaux fermés et un sortilège de silence lancé pour éviter que les autres n'entendent ce qu'il avait à dire, le jeune homme brun murmura au préfet :

« Mais si nous sommes la meute de Moony, être son compagnon, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Enfin, pas entièrement. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que maintenant, Moony ne peut plus se passer de toi. Que si tu venais à me quitter, la douleur serait telle que j'en deviendrais fou et que si tu venais à mourir, je mourrais peu après parce que je ne le supporterais ni mentalement, ni physiquement. Et – enfin, je suppose que c'est très certainement la même chose pour toi… »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Sirius sembla réfléchir.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça, commença-t-il avant de se mettre à sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Bon, ça peut nous coûter la vie et tout mais… Ce ne serait pas la même chose si je n'étais pas avec toi. Je me demande même s'il y a une possibilité – De ne pas être avec toi, je veux dire. Parce que, tu sais – je t'aimerai même si tu étais à Serpentard, ou une fille et je _sais_ que je me transformerais en Padfoot si tu étais coincé dans ta forme de Moony. Parce que… Eh bien, faut croire que je t'aime simplement, sans me soucier de ton genre ou que tu sois riche ou de tous ces stupides détails que ma famille _adorerait_ vérifier. Et – je t'aime parce que tu es toi – tu es Remus Lupin et j'aime tous les petits trucs qui font que tu es _toi_ – comme ton amour pour le chocolat ou pour la lecture ou le travail. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et je te promets de ne jamais te laisser partir. Je te promets que je t'aimerai toujours(4). »

Durant tout le discours de Sirius, Remus n'avait rien dit, trop ému pour l'interrompre. Et même encore, il ne sut pas quoi dire au garçon face à lui. Alors il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et y laissa une légère morsure qui, en langage canin, était traduisible par « je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes » - ce n'était pas aussi grandiloquent que ce qu'avait dit le fauteur de trouble mais cela lui suffisait et ils s'endormirent rapidement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec la certitude de ne jamais être séparés l'un de l'autre.

* * *

(1) Mais si, vous savez, cet orteil qu'on cogne _tout le temps_ dans des meubles. C'est au même niveau que le lego sur lequel on marchera _forcément_.

(2) Je précise que pour moi, Sirius avait les cheveux au niveau des épaules quand il était jeune.

(3) Alors en fait, j'ai eu un problème pour ce mot : c'est qu'en Anglais, on dit « _he had a concerned look »_ et je n'ai pas retrouvé de traduction française qui me plaisait. Normalement, j'aurai dit « Il avait un regard inquiet. » mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, puisque James est plus qu'inquiet pour Sirius – le problème de la lecture dans les deux langues.

(4) « And I promise I will always love you. » La très célèbre chanson de Donna Summer – je n'ai pas pu résister, pardon ;; (faut savoir que j'ai écrit une partie de ce chapitre en Anglais avant de me rendre compte que je devais écrire en Français et que j'ai donc tout retraduit xD)


	37. Cauchemar et entrevue

**Chapitre 32 : Cauchemar et entrevue**

Maintenant que les Maraudeurs n'avaient plus aucun secret entre eux et que les vacances d'été approchaient, une grande question taraudait Sirius – où irait-il pendant les deux mois qui le séparaient de sa septième année ?

Bien sûr, ses amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer son trouble et Remus finit par le prendre à part, un soir durant lequel il avait passé plus de deux heures à tourner en rond dans le dortoir.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, assis sur son lit de préfet.

L'autre soupira en se frottant le visage.

« C'est juste que… Techniquement, je suis à la rue. Je veux dire – ici, j'ai quelque part où dormir mais une fois hors de Poudlard, pendant les vacances ? Je n'ai plus de maison et rien pour me payer un appartement ou quoique ce soit. Mes parents ont bloqué mon compte chez Gringotts et je ne pourrai toucher l'argent qu'il y a dessus qu'à ma majorité, soit dans un peu plus de six mois. »

Il ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il était presque sûr que son père ait vidé son compte le jour où il l'avait déshérité mais il lut dans le regard de Remus que celui-ci le pensait aussi.

« Tu peux venir à la maison, si tu veux. Je suis sûr que maman serait ravie de te voir et – bon, ce n'est pas aussi grand que chez toi ou James mais en attendant d'aller au manoir Potter, tu peux venir à la maison. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Sirius, le regard brillant, et il sauta au cou de Remus quand il le vit hocher la tête. « Merci Moony ! »

Le loup-garou eut un rire amusé et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, souriant avec tendresse en le voyant fermer les yeux.

« Tu sais, ma mère pense qu'on est fiancés. » dit-il doucement et il sentit l'autre se tendre légèrement.

« Mais… Elle sait que c'est impossible, pas vrai ? Qu'on ne pourra jamais se marier ou adopter d'enfants ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Non. Quand je lui ai dit pour nous, elle a tout de suite commencé à parler de mariage et de tous ces trucs ennuyeux que seule une mère peut adorer. Et – elle était si heureuse quand elle en parlait que je ne pouvais _pas_ lui dire qu'on n'aurait jamais d'enfants… »

« Il y aura toujours ceux de James et Lily. » répondit Sirius dans une vaine tentative d'humour. Remus le serra contre lui et recommença à parler comme si Sirius n'avait rien dit.

« Quand j'ai été mordu, mon père m'a fait promettre de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi – je n'avais que cinq et je n'avais jamais subi de pleine lune. Et Moony est sorti et j'ai su – personne ne n'a le droit d'imposer délibérément à un enfant de subir ça. C'est comme si on t'arrachait la peau et qu'on te brisait chaque os du corps. Alors quand j'ai su que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé. J'avais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais passer le reste de mes jours sans craindre de transmettre ma maladie. »

« Ce n'est pas – »

« Si Sirius. Et j'en mourrai sûrement et je ne _dois pas_ la propager, sous aucun prétexte. C'est pour ça que ma mère est si heureuse que tu sois mon compagnon – même si elle ne sait pas que ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons adopter (1) ou nous marier. »

Il y eut un petit silence et Sirius frotta son nez contre le cou de Remus.

« Je suis désolé Moony. »

« Désolé de ? M'aimer et me rendre heureux ? » répondit le préfet d'une voix sarcastique. « Sirius, tu sais très bien que peu importe les circonstances, que si on n'avait pas été dans la même maison ou si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou ou _n'importe quoi d'autre_ , je t'aurai aimé. Je crois même que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Mais on avait onze ans ! »

La voix de Sirius était surprise et Remus rit en lui caressant la nuque.

« Je sais. Il m'a quand même fallu quatre ans pour m'en rendre compte. »

Son amant fronça le nez et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec un loup-garou trop maigre mais foutrement sexy quand il est concentré la première fois que je t'ai embrassé – et que tu as failli me tuer, soit dit en passant. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Un rire échappa à Sirius et il tapa légèrement sur le front de Remus.

« Bien sûr que non idiot. Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. »

Le loup-garou rougit et cacha sa tête dans son cou, les faisant basculer sur le lit en souriant.  
Sirius eut une exclamation de surprise et se mit à rire avant d'embrasser Remus doucement. Celui-ci sourit et ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre le brun, profitant de sa chaleur.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _Noir.  
Il n'y avait que du noir, tout autour de lui.  
Noir, noir, seulement du noir.  
C'était ironique, pour lui – être terrifié par le noir et l'obscurité et les ombres.  
Mais il pouvait les sentir – les démons dans l'obscurité. Et la lumière était partie, et tout espoir d'être à nouveau heureux.  
Il n'y avait rien – excepté l'obscurité et le froid.  
Et il pouvait sentir les ombres venir et il savait ce qui allait se passer mais il n'y avait rien à faire – pas d'échappatoire, seulement l'obscurité et la peur. _

" _Siriusssss… Viens avec nous Siriusssss…"_

 _Il pouvait les entendre – les démons dans l'ombre.  
Et il savait qu'elles lui feraient mal et qu'elles entreraient dans sa tête, déchirant tout espoir de lumière. _

" _Viens Siriusssss… Tu nous appartiens… Tu appartiens aux ombres Siriusssss…"_

 _La voix de son père était là, tout autour de lui, et il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose couler le long de ses bras et de sa joue alors que les ombres approchaient. Et il sentait les ombres l'étrangler et il ne pouvait pas bouger – seulement regarder les ombres approcher encore et encore et encore._

 _« Siriusssss… »_

« Sirius ! »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, un cri de terreur lui échappant, et Remus lança un _Lumos,_ le regard inquiet.

« Sirius, c'est moi, c'est Moony. Tout va bien mon cœur… »

Il écarta doucement les mèches noires du front de son amant, collées à sa peau par la sueur du rêve – _cauchemar_ – qu'il venait de faire.

« D-désolé… » murmura Sirius en s'asseyant contre le dossier du lit, les mains tremblantes et le visage pâle.

« Hey chéri… » La voix de Remus était douce et il s'agenouilla face à lui. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé de faire des cauchemars. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue froide de Sirius, qui détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, contemplant l'orage.

« C'était mon père. » dit-il finalement. « Dans mon cauchemar. Et… Il y avait les ombres. Elles voulaient… Elles v-voulaient que je les rejoigne et je l'entendais me dire que j'étais à lui et il y avait du sang, Moony, tellement de sang et je pouvais pas l'arrêter et les ombres s'approchaient et j'avais tellement peur que je pouvais pas bouger e-et je _savais_ qu'elles allaient me trouver m-mais je pouvais pas les arrêter… »

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sirius, il n'y a rien dans les ombres, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura doucement Remus et Sirius secoua violemment la tête

« Tu comprends pas ! Il y _a_ quelque chose et je _sais_ que personne ne peut le voir, j-juste moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda le loup-garou, de l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux d'ambre.  
Le brun secoua à nouveau la tête.

« J-je sais pas… C-C'est juste des choses, qui vivent dans les ombres e-et… »

Remus soupira faiblement et caressa la joue pâle de Sirius.

« Si je laisse de la lumière elles partiront ? »

« Je sais pas… Peut-être. »

Le préfet alluma la bougie sur sa table de chevet et rallongea l'autre garçon avec douceur.

« Rendors-toi Padfoot, d'accord ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et se blottit contre Remus, les yeux fermés, tandis que le loup-garou glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux raccourcis du brun.

* * *

Encore une fois, le dortoir des Maraudeurs était totalement silencieux.  
Sirius regardait fixement le parquet en bois sans dire un mot, sentant les regards inquiets de James, Peter et Remus sur lui.

« Tu sais qu'on va devoir le dire à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore, pas vrai ? Je veux dire… Tu ne _peux pas_ continuer d'aller là-bas et le laisser te faire du mal sans en parler à un professeur. Il pourrait te tuer, Padfoot. »

"Je sais mais… Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Et s'ils m'expulsent ou…"

La voix de Sirius se brisa et James et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Sirius, dit le loup-garou tendrement, tu sais que Dumbledore ne t'expulsera jamais, pas vrai ? Surtout maintenant, avec la guerre et tous les Mangemorts dehors. Et je te l'ai dit, Padfoot, Moony ne laissera jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal sans conséquence – et moi non plus. »

"Alors… Tu me promets que je pourrai rester…?" demanda Sirius, ses yeux cherchent ceux de Remus comme un chiot effrayé et son amant s'assit à ses côtés.

« Oui Padfoot, je te le promets. Mais il faut qu'on aille le voir, _maintenant._ »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en se frottant le visage et hocha la tête.

« Je vous suis, dans ce cas… »

Les autres Maraudeurs se levèrent et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Vous venez ? »

« Evidemment, on va pas laisser un maraudeur seul alors qu'il est dans le besoin, pas vrai les gars ? » répondit James avec un sourire, ses yeux noisettes brillant doucement.  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Sirius sentit une vague d'affection le traverser de part en part.  
Même si ses parents avaient été les sorciers les plus affectueux du monde, il n'aurait pu trouver de meilleure famille que celle qu'il avait auprès des Maraudeurs.

James ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à son niveau, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de Remus – le poursuiveur se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'il ne voyait jamais l'un de ses deux amis sans savoir que l'autre veillait – et donna un léger coup d'épaule à Sirius.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il et son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

« Je sais rien. Pour le moment, je suis juste… Inquiet. »

James passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

« Tout ira bien Pads, t'en fais pas. »

« Mhm. J'en suis pas si sûr, Prongs. Il est vraiment puissant et les autres sont vraiment convaincus qu'il a raison et il a de quoi te convaincre de lui obéir » répondit Sirius en se frottant le torse, là où il avait une cicatrice résultant de la « punition » qu'il avait reçue pour ne pas avoir rejoint les Mangemorts assez vite lors de la dernière attaque. « Il a même parlé des géants, des vampires et… des loups-garous. »

L'autre jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Remus, qui plaisantait avec Peter, et reporta son regard sur Sirius.

« Tu sais ce qu'il leur veut ? »

« Leur soumission, je suppose ? Je sais qu'il a parlé d'une potion, ou un truc comme ça, qui pourrait leur rendre les transformations plus faciles. Mais il ment, comme toujours. J'en ai parlé à Remus, de cette potion, et il m'a dit que c'est impossible. Mais j'ai vu les meutes, tu sais ? Et… Je pense qu'ils vont vraiment le rejoindre. »

James eut une grimace et soupira.

« Ça craint. »

Sirius eut un léger rire et hocha la tête.

« C'est le cas de le dire, répondit-il avant de regarder devant lui. James, t'es pas en colère, hein ? »

« En colère à cause de quoi ? »

Le garçon aux lunettes regardait son ami avec curiosité et il vit l'autre hausser les épaules.

« Parce que je suis l'un d'eux ? »

« Dis pas de conneries Padfoot. Même si tu devenais un assassin ou que tu étais d'accord avec les idées de ta famille, tu resterais mon frère. »  
La voix de James était prudente et Sirius sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire ironique.

« T'es au courant que je _vais_ devenir un assassin ? Que je vais devoir tuer des gens ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé ! » s'exclama l'autre, s'attirant des regards surpris d'un groupe de Serdaigles qui passait dans le couloir.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, reprit-il en baissant la voix. Tu pourrais juste… Demander à Dumbledore s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen, non ? Je veux dire – Tu ne seras pas l'un des leurs pour toujours, si ?"

« Je ne sais pas, James, répondit son meilleur ami – c'était l'une des rares fois où il utilisait son prénom en entier et son ton était réellement sérieux. Je ne sais même pas si je serai arrêté dès que j'entrerai dans le Ministère. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. » Ses yeux gris orage regardèrent ceux, inquiets, face à lui. « Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, Prongs. »

« Quoi ? »

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Remus et Peter avec un petit sourire triste.

« Si jamais je blesse quelqu'un qu'on aime – si je le blesse gravement, je veux dire – je veux que tu me tues. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Sirius, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas tuer mon meilleur ami !" La voix de James était presque brisée et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Promets-le-moi ! »Le ton de Sirius était implorant et son meilleur ami lut dans ses yeux toute sa peur – peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, peur d'être comme sa famille, peur d'être un meurtrier. Sirius attrapa son bras et le serra.

« S'il te plait James… Promets-moi que tu le feras… Je ne peux _pas_ blesser Moony une nouvelle fois. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Snivellus… » supplia Sirius et James hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas et l'autre soupira.

"Très bien, alors. Je le ferai."

Le maraudeurs aux cheveux noirs sourit et accéléra, ne s'arrêtant que quand il fut à côté Peter et Remus, qui lui lança un regard un peu inquiet.

« Tout va bien Pads ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant doucement et il tourna la tête vers James, qui les rattrapait.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda Peter, curieux, et le brun eut un sourire en coin.

« De la prochaine blague qu'on va faire, Pete. On a trouvé un sort fantastique, dans la réserve, y a deux nuits. »

« Sirius ! Tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais plus ! »

Le maraudeur grimaça en regardant Remus et lui offrit un sourire innocent.

« Alors je n'y suis pas allé ? Oublie ça Moony, tu n'as jamais entendu cette phrase. »

« Oui, et tu n'as jamais trouvé ce sort. »

La voix du préfet était sceptique et moqueuse et Sirius renifla, déçu.

« Les gars, on y est. » dit James au bout d'un petit moment. Son meilleur ami poussa un soupir et toqua à la porte en bois.

« Je pense que c'est mieux si tu y vas seul, Pads. » chuchota Remus. Sirius hocha la tête et entra dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison après avoir entendu un « Entrez ».

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Black ? » demanda McGonagall en regardant son élève d'un regard presque aussi perçant que celui de Dumbledore.  
Sirius soupira et la sorcière fit un geste de la main.

"Asseyez-vous, Sirius." dit-elle. Elle sentait que le jeune homme face à elle avait une chose importante à lui dire et son visage pâle lui confirma qu'elle avait raison.

« C'est… C'est quelque chose d'important, professeur, et… J'ai besoin de savoir que vous m'écouterez. »

« Vous savez que je suis votre directrice de Maison et de ce fait, tout ce que vous me direz sera attentivement écouté. »

« Je sais, Professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Mais j'avais besoin d'en être sûr. » Il soupira et, regardant la femme face à lui dans les yeux, souleva sa manche, révélant sa Marque.

McGonagall eut un sursaut surprise et fixa le serpent qui ondulait doucement sur la peau, son teint devenant peu à peu blanc.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi choquée – même quand elle avait trouvé les Maraudeurs sur un de leurs lits alors que le reste de leur dortoir était inondé.  
Sirius baissa un instant les yeux et soupira avant de lui expliquer rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé – le marché entre ses parents et Voldemort, la marque, sa fuite et les réunions de Mangemorts.  
Lorsqu'il se tut, McGonagall hocha la tête, un air inquiet au visage.

« Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore de vous recevoir le plus tôt possible. En attendant, je veux que vous alliez voir madame Pomfresh et que vous vous reposiez. »

Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste qui rappela à Sirius son meilleur ami et reprit :

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vous ferai parvenir l'heure de votre entrevue. »

« Merci Professeur. »

Sirius se releva et sortit du bureau de McGonagall, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il était sûr et certain que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de l'aider.

* * *

(1) Dites-vous qu'ils sont en 1977 dans les îles Britanniques. Autant vous dire que si un homme était gay et que la police le savait, il était condamné à mort. Par contre, dans le monde sorcier on ne sait pas vraiment – merci la _non_ -représentation de JKR, hein )  
Bref, toujours est-il que je pars du principe que les gens savent que les gays existent mais personne n'en parle et ils n'ont pas le droit de se marier ni d'adopter – tout comme les loups-garous.


	38. L'Ordre du Phoenix

Heyyyyyyyy il semblerait que je sois finalement toujours en vie et que je me remette à écrire !  
Je suis désolé-e d'avoir mis _si_ longtemps à poster mais j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça :/  
M'enfin le chapitre est là – même s'il est plus court que d'habitude oupsie – et je ne vous promets rien quant à la fréquence de postage mais j'essaierai de reprendre un rythme plus régulier.  
Bisous bisous et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

 **Chapitre 33 : l'Ordre du Phoenix**

James, Remus et Peter étaient tous les trois serrés sous la cape du poursuiveur. Ils n'avaient pas pensé, en sortant du dortoir, qu'ils étaient devenus trop grands pour être plus de deux et Sirius avait ri en voyant leurs pieds.  
Il leur avait alors jeté un sortilège de dissimulation et tous étaient partis en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
Les trois maraudeurs attendaient désormais le retour de leur ami depuis près de deux heures et James commençait à perdre patience.

« James, arrête de bouger bon sang, tu vas finir par faire tomber la cape ! » chuchota Remus d'une voix agacée.

L'autre se figea et soupira.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut mettre autant de temps, enfin ? »

« J'en sais rien, Prongs, mais plus tu seras agité plus ce sera énervant pour nous. » répondit le loup-garou.  
James poussa un soupir et croisa les bras, patientant en silence – silence aidé par Remus qui lui lança un sort de mutisme.  
Finalement, Sirius sortit et se mit à sourire en voyant les pieds de ses amis qui dépassaient de la cape. Il s'approcha d'eux et Remus apparut de sous la cape.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius sourit doucement et leur fit signe qu'il voulait remonter au dortoir. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et assis chacun sur leur lit, Sirius se leva face à eux et dit :

« Il existe une espèce d'organisation secrète qui est dirigée par Dumbledore et qui a pour but d'agir contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ça s'appelle l'Ordre du Phoenix et il m'a proposé de les rejoindre en tant qu'espion. »

« C'est bien trop dangereux ! » s'écria Remus en se redressant, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Rem', peut-être que tu devrais le laisser finir, non ? » s'interposa Peter avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre.  
Le loup-garou se renfrogna mais se tut, laissant leur ami reprendre son exposé.

« Remus, je sais que c'est dangereux mais que ce soit ça ou les Mangemorts, c'est la même chose. Sauf qui si jamais je me fais attraper par le Ministère alors que j'étais en mission pour Dumbledore, je n'irai pas en prison. »

« Et nous ? » s'enquit James en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que vous pouviez venir mais il préfère que vous finissiez Poudlard avant de vous engager. »  
La voix de Sirius était plate, sans émotion, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice – il savait déjà quelle réponse ses amis allaient lui donner et les cris de protestation des trois autres le firent sourire.

« Les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il, les faisant taire. « Je doutais de vos réponses, alors je lui ai dit que je vous en parlerai et que je lui ferai part de vos réponses. _Mais_ même si vous voulez venir, c'est pas sûr qu'il vous accepte. »

« Qu'il aille se faire voir, si tu y vas, on vient avec toi. Hors de question qu'on laisse un seul d'entre nous isolé. » répondit James et les deux autres approuvèrent vigoureusement.

Sirius sentit son cœur se réchauffer et les regarda en souriant sans rien ajouter.  
Leur confiance et leur loyauté était plus que suffisantes.

.

Remus marchait dans les couloirs, les yeux fixés sur la carte du Maraudeur, la cape de James posée sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu mais il y avait été forcé quand Sirius et James avaient eu l'idée fantastique de transformer leurs bureaux en épées en bois. Le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté – ils avaient seulement réussi à obtenir des chatons, qui avaient fixé les deux maraudeurs de leurs petits yeux étonnés.  
Le loup-garou avait d'abord tenté de faire retrouver leurs formes originales aux animaux mais, face aux échecs de chacun de ses sorts, avait été forcé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de retrouver des bureaux ou, au moins, comment s'occuper de deux chatons.

Lorsqu'il revint au dortoir, il trouva James et Sirius, qui tenaient chacun un des petits animaux dans leurs bras, assis sur le lit de Remus – il apprit rapidement que Peter était parti aux cuisines pour trouver de quoi nourrir les petits chatons.

« Moony ! On leur a trouvé des noms ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant et Remus soupira intérieurement.

« Le mien c'est Jim et celui de Prongs, il s'appelle John. »

« Vous ne pensez pas les garder, si ? » demanda le préfet en fixant le chaton dans les bras de son copain, qui se léchait le museau d'une petite langue rose.

« Mais Moony, regarde comme ils sont adorables ! » plaida Sirius en levant l'animal – Jim – à la hauteur de ses yeux. « On peut toujours voler des bureaux dans une des salles abandonnées, tu sais ? »

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et lâcha un profond soupir.

« Sirius. James et toi n'êtes pas capables de vous occuper de vous si personne n'est là pour vous dire quoi faire. Sérieusement, regarde l'état de ce dortoir ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que vous allez garder deux chatons en vie plus d'une semaine, si ? »

Le brun baissa les épaules tristement et prit Jim dans ses bras d'un air protecteur.

« Mais on fera attention, c'est promis ! »

Le loup-garou jeta un regard à James, qui hocha la tête.

« Si j'ai des enfants au moins je saurai comment faire ? »

Jamais le garçon n'avait eu une si mauvaise défense mais Remus finit par soupirer. Il était inquiet pour les petits animaux mais d'un autre côté si son ami avait un bébé, il aurait déjà un avant-goût.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius, qui jouait avec Jim avec un air d'extase attendrie et son cœur serra.  
James suivit son regard et lui sourit doucement.

 _Laisse-le garder Jim, Moony_ , lui disaient ses yeux et Remus poussa un léger soupir.

« Padfoot, si tu ne veux pas le tuer il va falloir que tu lui donnes à manger. Et toi aussi James. » finit par dire le préfet en déposant ses livres sur son bureau. Sirius se leva et se pencha sur les ouvrages, tenant Jim dans une main et parcourant les pages jaunies de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Peter, qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il avait les poches pleines de petits morceaux de viande, qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau de Remus et Sirius en attrapa un au vol.

« T'as réussi à trouver des trucs sur comment s'occuper d'un chaton ? » demanda James en s'approchant à son tour.

« Yup. Je me suis dit que si je ne trouvais rien pour les faire redevenir des bureaux, autant essayer de les faire vivre. »

« Ton peu de foi en nous me consterne, chéri. » répliqua Sirius, une moue boudeuse au visage, en croquant dans sa pomme. Remus eut un léger rire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir l'état du dortoir, Pads. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et bailla.

« On verra ça plus tard, j'suis fatigué. »

« Padfoot a raison, on devrait dormir. » acquiesça Peter et les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ils rangèrent rapidement la viande dans la malle de James et Remus fronça les sourcils en voyant Sirius se glisser sous les draps, Jim encore à côté de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir avec lui, quand même, si ? »

« Bah pourquoi pas ? Tu dors bien avec un chien des fois. »

Remus lâcha un soupir et ferma les rideaux avant de s'asseoir face à Sirius et de lancer un sort de Silence.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce chaton Pads ? »

« Parce qu'il représente ce qu'on aura jamais autrement. » répondit Sirius du tac au tac sans détourner les de Jim. Le loup-garou sentit une aiguille glacée se planter dans son cœur mais se reprit très vite.

« Tu voudrais des enfants, si je comprends bien. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Sirius hocha tout de même la tête et leva les yeux sur le loup-garou.

« Oui. Mais comme c'est impossible, je m'occupe d'un chaton. »

Cette logique était à la fois simpliste mais terriblement intelligente et pendant un instant, Remus resta figé par ce que venait de lui dire son amant.  
Il regarda Sirius sans un mot, attendri par Jim qui se blottissait dans les deux mains de l'autre garçon et attristé à l'idée que Sirius devrait se contenter uniquement d'un chaton et n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

 _Et c'est ma faute,_ songea le loup-garou. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Sirius releva la tête, les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Moony, tu voudrais avoir des chèvres(1) ? »

« … Pardon ? »

Celle-là, Remus ne l'attendait pas. Pas du tout.

 _D'abord un chaton, maintenant des chèvres, ça va être quoi après ? Une ferme ?_

« Ben, vu qu'on peut pas adopter ou avoir des enfants, je me disait qu'on pouvait très bien élever des animaux, comme des chèvres. Ou même avoir une ferme. Pas une grosse, hein ? Juste quelques poules, deux trois chèvres et plusieurs cochons. Et un âne. Ça serait bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

Remus fixa Sirius un instant, se demandant s'il était sérieux et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que oui, son amant attendait une vraie réponse.

« Je… Je ne sais pas chéri. »

Sirius eut un petit air triste et baissa les yeux sur le chaton, qui s'était roulé en boule et endormi contre son ventre.

« Je peux au moins le garder ? » demanda-t-il et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il finit par prendre Sirius dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Padfoot. Mais je pense que c'est trop tôt pour savoir où on vivra. Cela dit, tu peux totalement le garder. »

Sirius sourit doucement et s'allongea, toujours contre Remus, et finit par s'endormir.

.

(1) Alors en fait, ça c'est parce que j'ai toujours voulu en avoir. Et des poules, aussi.


End file.
